DEMONIC
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Seorang psikopat muncul dari orang-orang yang terlalu mencinta, terlalu mendamba, terlalu mengharap, kemudian dikecewakan. Xi Luhan harus membayar mahal karena telah mengubah malaikat menjadi iblis yang kejam. HUNHAN. GS. M. Mature. Sehun. Luhan. Kris. Jongin. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Kyungsoo. NC. Gender Switch. DLDR. BDSM. EXO.
1. Chapter 1

**DEMONIC**

 **Seorang psikopat muncul dari orang-orang yang terlalu mencinta, terlalu mendamba, terlalu mengharap, kemudian dikecewakan. Xi Luhan harus membayar mahal karena telah mengubah malaikat menjadi iblis yang kejam. HUNHAN. GS. M. Mature. Sehun. Luhan. Kris. Jongin. NC. Gender Switch. DLDR. BDSM.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story 100% belong to lolipopsehun**

 **Please don't copy**

 **Repost with CR (ask first)**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO SUMMERLIGHT92 FOR THE GREAT COVER.**

 **Thank you my beloved sister~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is HunHan GS**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **BDSM (Not extreme but pretty sure it does)**

 **Mature content for sure**

 **NC**

 **Mind to review?**

 **ENJOY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku sudah berbuat dosa besar. Tuhan telah menghukumku dengan cara yang tak bisa kusangkal. Semua terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi aku tak akan pernah mencoba lari dari jalan takdirku. Aku tau Tuhan mencintaiku. Aku yakin cara ini yang Tuhan pilih untuk membuatku sadar. Membuatku mengerti tentang sebuah karma yang harus kujalani selama sisa hidup karena menghancurkan kepercayaan seseorang mengenai cinta yang suci._

 _Aku berdosa, Tuhan. Kumohon, ampuni aku –Xi Luhan._

.

.

Luhan mengerang lagi saat sebuah pukulan benda keras kembali menyapu kulit punggungnya yang polos. Matanya sedikit terpejam merasakan nyeri mulai merambat dari punggung menuju seluruh tubuh –berani bertaruh, itu akan meninggalkan bekas lebam lagi. Kedua tangannya terikat tinggi-tinggi ke atas –nyaris membuatnya berjinjit agar tubuh lemahnya itu tidak menggantung diudara.

Tanganya serasa nyaris kebas sekarang, jika ikatan ditangannya itu longgar, mungkin Luhan sudah tersungkur diatas lantai marmer yang keras dan dingin.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Luhan?" sebuah suara berat mengerikan kembali menyapu pendengarannya.

Sebuah suara yang selalu membuat getaran mengerikan dalam harinya.

" _Good_ ," desahnya dengan suara nyaris habis, terdengar seperti memohon.

Tidak, Luhan sama sekali tidak baik, tapi hanya kata itulah yang bisa –boleh– ia ucapkan pada pria dihadapannya.

Sosok pria sempurna yang selalu menyiksanya setiap gelap datang –atau juga setiap kali menginginkan tubuh Luhan terkulai dan terkapar lemas tak berdaya.

Tak ada kata yang lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan pria dihadapannya itu selain kata sempurna. Postur tubuh luar biasa dengan bentuk badan tercetak menakjubkan. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak seperti pahatan patung Dewa Yunani. Mata kecokelatan yang seolah menghakimi, bibir yang terlihat penuh, dan juga bentuk hidung yang membentuk sudut kesempurnaan.

Suara beratnya terdengar luar biasa memabukkan, sedikit mengingatkan Luhan tentang nyanyian surga yang sering ia dengar setiap sabtu malam di gereja.

Singkat kata, pria ini lebih dari tampan dengan apa yang melekat padanya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Belum lagi, hal lain yang melekat pada hidupnya, latar belakang yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Pria dengan kekuasaan tinggi, harta melimpah ruah, dan otak gemilang, semakin membuat sosoknya terlihat sempurna dimata siapapun.

Ya, siapapun.

Namanya Oh Sehun, seorang pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahan raksasa dengan anak perusahaan yang sudah menggurita di seluruh dunia. Kematian ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu membuat namanya secara otomatis naik tahta –menjadi orang nomor satu dalam perusahaan yang sudah memiliki banyak penghargaan dan pengakuan di mata dunia.

Luar biasa.

Singkat kata, Sehun menjadi orang yang paling penting dalam dunia bisnis mengerikan ini. Sosoknya dikenal sangat hangat di dunia luar. Pria itu menjadi idola bagi semua orang yang bekerja di bawahnya. Sikapnya begitu tegas dan penyayang, sangat mengayomi, berhati mulia, nyaris dianggap orang paling sempurna di planet ini.

Tampan, sangat kaya, baik hati, siapa wanita yang tidak berharap menjadi pendampingnya?

Ya, semua.

Kecuali Xi Luhan.

Dibalik sosoknya yang luar biasa menakjubkan, Sehun punya sisi kelam –sangat gelap dan kejam. Sebuah bayangan gelap yang selalu merasuki hati pria itu ketika ia menutup pintu _mansion_ -nya dari dalam. Dan orang-orang yang menganggapnya sempurna tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi di balik pintu megah itu.

Mereka tak akan pernah tau.

Karena dibalik _mansion_ mewahnya itulah, semua sisi gelap Sehun akan muncul dan berkuasa.

Sosok gelap yang mengendalikan dan mengikis sedikit sisi malaikat dalam diri pria itu. Iblis kejam yang selalu membuatnya gelap mata, kehilangan kendali atas pikiran sehatnya sendiri.

Sehun tak segan memukul, menyiksa hingga mendapatkan kepuasan diri yang sama sekali tak bisa dipahami oleh orang lain. Sayangnya, ia hanya melakukan perbuatan bejat itu pada seorang gadis yang terjebak dalam rumah mewah berpagar kekuasaan itu.

Tidak kepada orang lain, hanya pada Luhan.

Rasanya tak ada hari baginya untuk merasa cukup memperlakukan Luhan seperti sampah –atau anjing peliharaan. Sama sekali tak ada bedanya, dan mungkin sampai kapanpun, Luhan tak akan pernah bisa menolak –atau hanya sekedar mengeluh.

Luhan tak bisa melakukan itu.

Tapi Luhan tak menyangkal bahwa sebenarnya dirinyalah yang menciptakan iblis kejam dalam diri Sehun seperti sekarang ini. Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan sendiri yang membuat pria itu selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh benci, seolah benar-benar ingin melihat Luhan menderita lebih parah lagi.

Dan ya, mungkin Sehun memang akan melakukan itu.

Sampai ia mati mungkin, Sehun tak akan berhenti.

Kembali, pria itu memukul perut rata Luhan, membuatnya mengerang dengan suara yang rintihan yang terdengar memilukan. Tubuhnya sedikit melengkung untuk menghalau rasa sakit yang Sehun berikan. Jemari kokoh pria itu merengkuh dagunya, membuat Luhan terpaksa memandang mata kecokelatan pria yang sedang tampak terbalut kabut amarah tebal itu.

Tatapannya begitu menusuk, tajam, dan mengerikan.

"Mengakui kesalahanmu, jalang?" Sehun nyaris berteriak di depan wajahnya, sedangkan Luhan hanya mendesah ringan, mengangukkan kepala lemah. Menyetujui tanpa syarat, ia hanya ingin penyiksaannya malam ini segera berakhir.

Ia sangat lelah.

Sehun begitu angkuh, begitu menyeramkan, dan tanpa sadar sesuatu jauh di dalam lubuk hati Luhan berdesir ngeri saat menatap kobaran api amarah dalam matanya. Pria itu mudah tersulut emosi, mudah menyiksanya tanpa ampun jika sesuatu yang tidak benar mengusik pikirannya.

Dan Luhan berusaha tidak membuat tubuhnya sendiri hancur malam ini.

 _Yah, tidak lagi._

"Kau tampak begitu cantik, Luhan. Sayang sekali," bisiknya tepat di depan bibir Luhan. Suara berat pria itu membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Tanpa sadar, ia menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan Sehun yang seolah mengulitinya.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas karena pria itu sudah menggantungnya lebih dari satu jam, ditambah lagi pukulan yang Luhan terima dari pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan nyaris menjerit saat Sehun menarik rambutnya –memaksanya kembali menatap mata mengerikan itu.

"Jangan menghindar saat aku bicara denganmu, Sayang. Itu tidak sopan," desis Sehun, jemarinya kembali menarik rambut Luhan kuat-kuat.

 _Ini yang kau sebut sopan, Oh Sehun?_

Sedangkan Luhan tak punya kekuatan lebih bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata. "Maaf," bisiknya dengan suara amat tipis, kepalanya mengadah tinggi-tinggi keatas karena Sehun masih mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kasar.

Matanya berat, sulit dikendalikan.

"Aku tidak membayar mahal hanya untuk melihatmu terlelap disini," geramnya. Tangan pria itu beralih untuk meremas pantat Luhan dengan kasar di bawah sana.

Dan Luhan mengerang, semakin merasakan energinya terkuras habis saat Sehun terus menerus bermain-main dengan tubuhnya. Menciptakan lebam kebiruan baru dan juga menyiksa dorongan seksualnya yang aneh. Luhan mulai menginginkan tubuh pria itu seiring dengan penyiksaannya.

Gairahnya terkungkung.

Dan tubuh Sehun yang nanti akan memenuhinya seolah menjadi oase.

Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh.

"Waktuku tak banyak untuk tetap sadar, Sehun," Luhan meloloskan desahan ringan saat bibir Sehun mulai menghisap leher dan dadanya kuat-kuat.

Kekehan ringan pria itu terdengar dari balik perpotongan lehernya. "Kau ini pelacur yang lemah sekali," ucapnya dengan ejekan yang jelas.

 _Ah, terdengar indah sekali._

Dan Luhan terkekeh ringan, selalu senang saat Sehun mengeluarkan umpatan untuknya. Selalu senang saat bibir Sehun meloloskan kalimat-kalimat hinaan, Luhan bangga Sehun menganggapnya seperti itu.

Anggap saja ia gila, tapi siapa peduli?

"Kumohon, Sehun," desah Luhan dengan suara desahan yang mengerikan. "Aku bisa terjatuh kapan saja, dan kurasa kau tak ingin meniduri mayat," Luhan mengerang saat bibir Sehun menangkup puncak dadanya. Tubuhnya melengkung merasakan sensasi menggila yang menjalari puncak dadanya, perlahan membakar ke seluruh tubuh.

Luhan tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya karena ia benar-benar tak memiliki tenaga tersisa. Kepalanya terkulai ke bawah, matanya terpejam rapat, dan bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatur napas. Samar-samar, hanya desahan lembut keluar dari bibirnya, hanya sekedar menandakan gadis itu belum pingsan –atau belum mati.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari dada Luhan, membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar mendesah lega. Dengan kasar, jemarinya menarik dagu Luhan ke atas, memaksa gadis itu membuka mata agar menatapnya. Dan Luhan susah payah melakukan apa yang Sehun mau.

"Kau sudah tau rasanya disakiti, Luhan. Apa itu cukup, menurutmu?"

Luhan mengerang kasar saat tangan kokoh Sehun mencengkeram wajahnya –nyeri. "Ya, Sehun," ia setengah memohon.

"Kau pernah memperlakukanku seperti sampah, ingat?" Sehun setengah menggeram di depan wajah gadis itu, dan Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Seperti ini rasanya diperlakukan seperti sampah, apa ini menyenangkan?"

"Tidak, Sehun," erangnya tipis.

Luhan membuka mulut saat bibir Sehun menciumnya dengan kasar, memaksanya untuk balas memberikan ciuman panas untuk pria itu. Luhan sama sekali tak bisa menolak ciuman yang selalu seolah membakarnya –atau apapun yang pria itu perintahkan, ia tak bisa menolak sama sekali.

Tapi membalas ciuman panas Sehun sungguh bukan pekerjaan mudah saat ini.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat Luhan kesulitan bernapas, kepala gadis itu terkulai ke belakang, bibirnya terbuka untuk bernapas dan matanya terpejam rapat. Sementara jemari Sehun mulai menelusuri tubuhnya yang telanjang dan dihiasi banyak lebam kebiruan.

Seiring dengan sentuhan Sehun yang membuat gairahnya seolah memuncak, tenaganya terkuras habis, Luhan merasa kesadarannya perlahan mulai tipis.

Luhan masih berusaha agar tidak terombang-ambing dalam kesadaran yang mulai rentan.

Dunianya berputar-putar saat ia membuka mata dan itu pening yang menyakitkan.

Berusaha tetap sadar, ia tidak sadar bahwa Sehun sudah menarik kedua kakinya agar melingkari pinggang kokoh pria itu. Luhan tau, Sehun sudah sangat siap memenuhinya, dan ia tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menerima tubuh pria itu.

Tidak menolak sama sekali.

Luhan kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk sekedar membuka mata atau menjerit.

Jadi gadis itu hanya mendesah lemah saat Sehun mulai mendorongnya dengan kasar, menyentaknya dengan satu gerakan kuat, membuat tubuhnya mengejang sempurna. Luhan bisa merasakan nyeri luar biasa menjalar dari pusat tubuh ke seluruh sistem sarafnya.

Rasa panas mulai menjalar, membuat sensasi panas membara dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Kedua tangannya yang terikat di udara mulai merasa kehilangan rasa, dan Luhan benar-benar lepas kendali. Pikirannya kosong seiring dengan pelepasan gairahnya yang terkesan dipaksa.

Satu rintihan lemah keluar dari bibir Luhan. "Oh Sehun," desahannya terdengar seperti orang sekarat.

Semua terasa sakit, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Geraman buas Sehun bisa ia dengar dengan jelas, sedangkan gerakan pria itu di bawah sana benar-benar menggila –tak bisa dikendalikan. Secara bersamaan, Luhan merasakan sensasi nikmat luar biasa dan juga rasa sakit yang tak biasa.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, dengan tenaganya yang terkuras, nyaris habis tak tersisa, kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Sehun mulai mengendur. Tapi Sehun menahannya, membuat tubuh keras pria itu memenuhi pusat tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Sehun menghujamnya tanpa ampun, tanpa jeda, kuat dan statis seperti kuda.

Dan Luhan tak sanggup melakukan perlawanan apapun sekarang.

Tubuhnya melemas, bersamaan dengan gairah panas yang kembali menjalari perut, perlahan turun menyentuh pusat tubuhnya. Luhan bisa menyerah kapan saja karena Sehun terus mendorongnya hingga batas pengendaliannya yang teramat tipis –nyaris menggantung.

Dan satu dorongan keras dari Sehun –diiringi tarikan kuat dirambutnya– Luhan melepaskan semuanya. Meluncurkan gairah panas dan licinnya untuk membasahi tubuh Sehun dibawah sana. Bibirnya meleguh lemah, merasakan guncangan hebat yang baru saja melanda tubuhnya.

Tapi Sehun tidak berhenti bergerak –walaupun hanya satu detik, ia sama sekali tak berhenti. Pria itu tetap mendorongnya dengan kasar, menyentak hingga Luhan tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan, semua terlalu nikmat.

Inilah yang Luhan benci dari dirinya sendiri, bagaimanapun ia menyangkal menikmati sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya, Luhan tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Sentuhan iblis itu benar-benar membuatnya gila, membuatnya menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

Terhipnotis oleh pesona memuakkan Oh Sehun, Luhan selalu terjebak didalamnya.

Erangan kasar Luhan terdengar sangat memilukan, ia menghiraukan rasa nyeri karena tarikan kuat dirambutnya, atau rasa sakit dipangkal pahanya yang menyiksa, Luhan tak peduli lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, begitu lemas, lemah.

Dan saat matanya terasa amat berat, dengan badan masih terhentak-hentak, kedua tangan terikat diudara, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya semakin ringan. Rasanya seperti melayang saat ia juga merasakan kepalanya pening, bersamaan dengan pelepasan gairahnya lagi.

Kemudian, menghilang.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menyusup dari balik tirai-tirai tebal berwarna keemasan dalam ruangan sangat luas itu. Cahaya menyilaukan matahari pagi ini cukup bisa membuat Luhan tersadar dari tidur panjangnya yang dipenuhi mimpi buruk. Ia mengerang saat sedikit bergerak dan merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, mendapati dirinya sendiri tidur di lantai beralaskan karpet tebal dengan keadaan telanjang. Bibirnya mengumpat tipis saat lagi-lagi rasa nyeri kembali menyapa pusat tubuhnya. Luhan mengangkat tangan untuk melihat tanda merah bekas jeratan yang menghiasi kedua pergelangan tangannya

 _Sial._

Ia ingat semalam Sehun menyetubuhinya seperti binatang, tanpa aturan, tanpa ampun. Dan lagi-lagi dibawah kendali pria angkuh itu, Luhan kehilangan kesadaran. Semalam bukan malam terparah dalam hidupnya, tapi sudah masuk daftar sepuluh besar malam terburuknya.

Sehun benar-benar menyiksanya hanya karena ia pergi keluar rumah untuk membeli kopi.

 _Parah sekali._

Kadang Luhan tak tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria gila itu. Bisa-bisanya, Sehun melarangnya untuk bertemu pria lain –meskipun itu hanya pria pengantar _pizza_. Luhan rasa obsesi pria itu terhadapnya sudah sedikit melewati batas, tapi Luhan sama sekali tak bisa menolak.

Luhan sadar, dialah yang membuat Sehun menjadi iblis mengerikan seperti saat ini.

Dan sekarang, Luhan harus membayar mahal untuk hal itu. Ia benar-benar harus membayar semua kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan dikehidupan sebelumnya. Karma menghantamnya cukup kuat, bagaimanapun Luhan mencoba mengeraskan hati dan bertahan, ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Tanpa sadar, senyum miris menghiasi bibirnya. Luhan mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamar itu –hampir dua kali tinggi tubuhnya. Perlahan, jemarinya menelusuri bekas lebam kebiruan di sekujur tubuh –dan meringis saat merasakan sedikit nyeri.

 _Sial._

Luhan benci menjadi lemah, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Dengan beberapa kali desahan berat, sambil dalam hati menguatkan diri sendiri, gadis itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari kekacauan.

 _Ini bukan yang terparah, tapi ini buruk sekali._

.

.

Setelah memoleskan lipstick berwarna kecokelatan, Luhan beranjak dari depan meja rias. Kembali ia melihat cermin untuk memastikan _dress-_ nya masih terlihat rapi dan indah di tubuhnya. Kadang Luhan sedikit bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena tubuhnya terlihat tampak bagus dengan pakaian apapun.

Dan mungkin inilah juga yang membuat Sehun selalu ingin melihatnya telanjang.

 _Pria gila yang bodoh._

Luhan melangkahkan kaki keluar, perlahan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Sungguh, untuk ditinggali berdua, rumah ini terlalu besar. Mungkin jika sepuluh atau lima belas orang lagi yang tinggal disini akan lebih cocok dan menyenangkan.

Sosok pria angkuh itu sudah menunggunya di meja makan yang cukup besar –mampu menampung puluhan orang untuk sekedar makan bersama. Sehun makan dengan tenang, _tuxedo shirt_ berwarna putih cerah tercetak sempurna membentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang menakjubkan. Rambut hitam keabu-abuan gelapnya membentuk _pompadour haircut_ yang terkesan rapi dan jantan.

 _Well, yah, meskipun sikapnya masih jauh dari kata jantan._

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan angkuh, tanpa senyum, bibirnya mengunyah potongan roti panggang dengan gerakan pelan. Perlahan, pria itu meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya, matanya masih seolah menguliti Luhan yang mulai berjalan mendekat dengan langkah ragu-ragu.

Luhan berdeham, sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugup saat pria itu tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Kau akan memasang wajah seperti itu sepanjang hari?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar mengerikan. Luhan sedikit tersentak, perlahan ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tersenyumlah, aku tak ingin ibuku melihat wajah mengerikanmu itu,"

Ah, ya, Luhan lupa. Hari ini ia harus bertemu ibu Sehun karena ini akhir pekan dan pria itu terlalu menyayangi ibunya hingga semua harus tampak sempurna.

 _Iblis mama boy._

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menelan ludah kasar, ia mengangguk ringan dan perlahan memasang senyum palsu yang manis. Ia tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk terlihat senang, tapi pura-pura bahagia sudah benar-benar menjadi kebiasannya sekarang.

Sehun mendorong kursinya menjauh, tidak melanjutkan sarapan. Jemari pria itu mengambil dasi berwarna abu-abu gelap dari atas meja, kemudian memandangi Luhan dengan kepala miring. Seolah tau apa yang Sehun inginkan, Luhan menerima uluran dasi itu.

Belum sempat membuka gulungan dasi itu, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dengan kasar hingga terduduk diatas pangkuannya –membuat gadis itu sedikit terkesiap, membiarkan dress pendeknya sedikit terangkat karena harus duduk dengan kaki terbuka dipangkuan pria itu, memaksanya menatap mata Sehun yang mengerikan.

Sehun sedikit mengangkat kepala, membiarkan Luhan mulai mengalungkan dasi itu dilehernya –tepat di kerah bajunya yang rapi. Tanpa bisa dihindari, tangannya sedikit gemetar saat bersentuhan dengan kulit Sehun.

"Sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan kemarin?" tanya Sehun, kedua tangannya mulai mencengkeram pinggang Luhan.

Dan gadis itu terkesiap, terlebih saat rasa nyeri kembali menyapa pinggangnya. "Ya, Sehun, maafkan aku," bisiknya dengan suara lembut, nyaris memohon.

Sehun mendengus malas, memutar bola matanya kesal, tapi detik berikutnya Luhan tersentak saat tangan kokoh pria itu mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat. Luhan meronta, bibirnya mengeluarkan cicitan tidak jelas karena napasnya mulai habis dan tercekat. Ia berusaha bergerak mundur tapi punggungnya sudah menempel pinggiran meja.

Tatapan mata pria itu berkilat, penuh amarah, sementara rahangnya mengeras. "Aku tidak ingin ada pria lain yang melihat tubuhmu itu, jalang. Bukankah sudah ribuan kali aku menegaskan itu padamu?" Luhan mengangguk lemah, masih meringis memegangi tangan Sehun yang mencengkeram lehernya.

"S-sehun," rintihnya.

"Aku membayar mahal untuk pelacur sepertimu, jangan harap aku akan memberikan tubuhmu untuk dilihat pria lain,"

 _Brengsek keparat! Kau gila, otakmu rusak, Oh Sehun._

"Y-ya, S-se-hun, _please_ ," Luhan masih berusaha mencari napas.

Sehun tertawa mengejek, melepaskan tangannya dari leher Luhan –membuat gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil napas kuat-kuat. Jemari Sehun dengan cepat menyusup ke belakang kepalanya, menariknya mendekat untuk mencium dengan kasar. Luhan sedikit meringis saat Sehun menggiggiti bibirnya dengan keras, menciumnya dengan tidak sopan.

Tidak ada perasaan, hanya ada gairah gila yang meledak-ledak dalam diri pria itu.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang tipis, Luhan sedikit mendorong dada Sehun agak melepaskan bibrinya, ia butuh bernapas dan tak ingin wajahnya berantakan. Beruntung, Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu.

Pria itu menatap Luhan dengan senyum mengerikan, jemarinya mengusap wajah Luhan perlahan. "Kau begitu cantik, Xi Luhan," bisiknya. Luhan tercekat saat merasakan jemari Sehun seolah hendak menembus kulitnya, ia mengangguk. "Jangan pernah berharap melarikan diri dariku,"

 _Aku ingin, tapi tak bisa, brengsek._

"Ya, Sehun. Aku mengerti, maafkan aku sudah keluar tanpa ijin," Luhan setengah mendesah ringan, berusaha terlihat menyesal dan sepertinya wajah pura-pura itu berhasil.

Sehun melepaskan tali yang mengikat rambut Luhan, membuat rambut kemerahan itu tergerai indah hingga menutupi punggung. Dengan jemarinya, Sehun merapikan sedikit anak rambut Luhan, kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat lehermu ini," jemarinya membelai leher Luhan perlahan, membuat gadis itu menahan napas, berusaha menahan desahan yang nyaris lolos dari ujung lidah.

 _Bajingan gila, sebenarnya kau tidak berhak sama sekali._

"Ya, Sehun, aku tau," cicit Luhan, dengan ragu-ragu kembali menyentuh dasi Sehun untuk membuat simpul pada leher pria itu.

Kalau bisa Luhan ingin mengikatkan dasi itu kuat-kuat pada hingga pria itu tecekik, kehabisan napas, kemudian mati kaku. Tapi Luhan urung melakukan itu. Jadi ia memasangkan dasi itu dengan perlahan dan lembut, dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibir, seolah ini adalah pekerjaan paling menyenangkan di dunia.

 _Persetan._

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sehun masih membelai punggungnya. "Ibuku mungkin akan membual tentang pernikahan, jangan pernah buatnya kecewa," Sehun seharusnya mengatakan itu sebagai permohonan, tapi nada bicaranya lebih tepat seperti memerintah dengan angkuh.

Luhan tersenyum, sedikit merapikan kerah _tuxedo shirt_ Sehun dengan gerakan lembut. "Apa pengobatannya akan segera dimulai?" tanyanya dengan suara tipis, hendak berdiri, tapi Sehun menahannya.

Sehun menggeleng ringan, terlihat putus asa. Pria itu sangat menyayangi ibunya, dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Sehun tampak lemah adalah ibunya. Terlebih orang tua paruh baya yang sangat baik hati itu sedang mengidap penyakit kronis turunan yang mulai parah

"Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta padamu, aku tak bisa membujuknya untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Tak bisakah kau sedikit memaksanya?" lagi, suara Sehun terdengar seperti ancaman.

 _Oke, harusnya kau memohon untuk ini. Bukan seperti ini caranya meminta bantuan, brengsek!_

Luhan sedikit mengangkat jemarinya untuk mengusap pipi Sehun dengan sayang. Sebenarnya hny ingin membuat pria itu sedikit lebih baik karena jujur saja, Luhan malas menghadapi _mood_ Sehun yang sering mendadak berubah menjadi buruk.

Dan beruntung, pria gila itu tidak menolak sentuhannya.

"Aku akan berusaha melakukan itu, Sehun," bisik Luhan dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedih. Jujur saja, Luhan memang sedih saat melihat kondisi ibu Sehun yang mulai tampak lemah karena penyakit yang mulai menyerang tubuh bagian dalamnya.

Kebaikan ibunya bagaikan malaikat sedangkan kelakuan anaknya seperti titisan iblis.

 _Sebenarnya Sehun ini anak siapa?_

"Mungkin aku akan sedikit menambah uang untuk membayarmu jika kau berhasil membujuknya," tambah Sehun dengan satu dengusan malas.

 _Ide bagus._

Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk, dan Sehun mencibirnya tanpa suara –seolah mengejek Luhan, tapi gadis itu terlalu malas untuk peduli. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk berdiri, kemudian menyambar jasnya dan juga kunci mobil, membuat Luhan mengikuti langkah pria itu keluar rumah.

Bicara soal uang yang Sehun berikan padanya, Luhan tak pernah menikmati itu untuk senang-senang. Ia sudah kehabisan gairah untuk sekedar melakukan pesta semalam suntuk seperti masa lalunya yang menyenangkan –dan kelam, tentu saja. Bahkan secara teknis, Luhan tak pernah menerima uang itu dari Sehun.

Singkat cerita, kisah menyedihkan Luhan dimulai satu tahun lalu. Luhan harus dipecat secara tidak hormat dari perusahaan karena lalai menjalankan tugas. Ia dituduh melakukan pelanggaran hak cipta pada suatu karya, membuatnya harus membayar mahal untuk bebas dari jeratan hukum yang hendak mengekangnya dalam jeruji besi dingin.

Dulunya, Luhan adalah sebuah produser acara televisi yang cukup sukses. Ia dipercaya memimpin sebuah acara terbaik yang cukup berhasil dipasaran. Pundi-pundi uang yang ia kumpulkan cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri di kota besar, cukup untuk membuatnya melakukan pesta setiap akhir pekan, tinggal di apartemen yang cukup mewah, dan mengendarai mobil bagus.

Hidupnya sangat bahagia meskipun ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah bercerai sejak Luhan menginjak usia hampir remaja. Kedua orang beda kepentingan itu memilih untuk hidup bersama keluarga baru masing-masing –melupakan Luhan yang mulai sudah beranjak dewasa dan kehilangan jati diri.

Mereka berpikir seolah Luhan adalah gadis yang cukup kuat untuk bertahan hidup di kota besar, jadi begitu saja, Luhan lepas dari pengawasan orang tua saat menginjak bangku kuliah. Dan inilah yang membuat Luhan sedikit terjerumus dalam dunia suram pada masa mudanya dulu.

Luhan sempat menyentuh barang haram seperti narkoba, menyicip nikmatnya seks bebas, atau merasakan asyiknya dunia malam yang memabukkan. Semua terasa menyenangkan baginya untuk sekedar membebaskan diri dari jeratan masalah keluarga yang pelik.

Tapi kemudian Luhan sadar, seharusnya ia hidup seperti manusia normal, dan beruntung, ia bisa lepas dari dunia gila itu. Lulus kuliah, gadis itu mencoba peruntungan dalam dunia balik layar, dan tahun keduanya bekerja, Luhan sudah berhasil menjadi orang yang cukup sukses.

Mungkin dosa dimasalalu masih membayangi, hingga membuat Luhan harus kehilangan seluruh kehidupannya –dunianya. Semua harta habis dan bahkan ia memiliki hutang yang cukup banyak. Luhan tak mengira biaya untuk hidup dan menyewa pengacara dalam menyelesaikan kasusnya membuat seluruh hartanya menguap entah kemana.

Luhan bersumpah tak akan merengek pada kedua orang tua yang sudah membuangnya, jadi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menawarkan diri menjadi pelacur Sehun.

Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, saat ia ditendang keluar dari apartemennya sendiri, berita tentang seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Oh Sehun sampai di telinganya. Tak sulit untuk menemukan Sehun karena selain cukup terkenal, pria itu juga merupakan teman masa kuliahnya.

Dan tentu saja, Sehun sangat menggilai Luhan saat kuliah dulu. Berpikir seperti orang jahat, Luhan berniat untuk menguras harta pria itu. Masa bodoh dengan harga diri, Luhan tak lagi peduli. Toh, dia ingat Sehun pernah jatuh cinta padanya seperti orang gila.

Tapi apa yang Luhan pikir dan rencanakan benar-benar meleset jauh.

Pria yang dulu menggilainya, mengejarnya seperti seolah tak ada hari esok, menyatakan cinta ribuan kali, rela Luhan injak-injak seperti sampah, sudah berubah seratus persen. Sosok yang Luhan temui tiga bulan yang lalu, bukan sosok Sehun yang ia kenal saat kuliah. Semua sudah berubah hingga Luhan nyaris tak menyadari pria itu adalah orang yang sama yang pernah sangat memujanya.

Sehun dulu adalah sosok yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar menakjubkan, selalu menganggapnya sebagai wanita paling menakjubkan sedunia –istimewa, mengelu-elukan Luhan dengan ribuan pujian, melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan.

Meskipun Luhan tak pernah menganggap Sehun ada. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Tapi sekarang, tatapan penuh cinta dari mata Oh Sehun sudah tak bisa Luhan lihat lagi. Senyum bahagia untuk Luhan seolah lenyap dari wajahnya. Luhan tak bisa melihat lagi mata berbinar-binar milik Sehun karena mata itu kini terlihat menusuk, mengerikan, dan seolah menghakimi.

Tak ada lagi perlakuan selembut _malaikat_ untuknya.

Yang hanya ada sikap sekeras dan sekejam _iblis_.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca.**

 **Kenapa HunHan? Soalnya Author udah pernah bikin KaiSoo sama ChanBaek yang psikopat gitulah, baru HunHan aja yang belum. Biar adil, ini dibikin versi HunHan /begitu/**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan~ Ini masih prolog aja udah sepanjang ini~ tapi gapapa. FF baru ini dalam rangka ulang tahun Author sendiri /apasih/ jadi per 7 Februari 2017, Author resmi 20 tahun loooh /yeeeaayyy, apasih (2)/ kan jarang ada orang ulang tahun kasih kado buat orang lain. Nah, ini kado buat semua readers /anggep aja bersyukur gitu, apasih (3)/**

 **Harapannya semoga tahun ini bisa menyandang gelar . dan semoga update FF tidak molor terlalu lama. Aamin.**

 **Balik lagi ke FF, ide awal FF ini dapet dari cerita tentang cerita-cerita psikopat-psikopat gitu deh. Yah, meskipun nggak parah harus pake darah-darah psikopatnya (karena Authornya nggak tegaan dan geli dengan begituan) semoga ini masih nge-** _ **feel**_ **-lah bagian penyiksaannya. Dan semoga aja kedepannya kuat bikin adegan yang agak beda gitulah~**

 **Intinya, Sehun bukan psikopat seperti yang difilm-film bunuh-bunuh orang, dia hanya orang yang sangat sakit hati karena sudah dikecewakan /tsaaaah~~/ PS. ini bukan curhat meskipun nyrempet galaunya.**

 **Oke, untuk chapter awal ini, kira-kira apa ada yang ingin membaca kelanjutan ceritanya? Ada yang minat baca?**

 **Rencananya, dichapter depan mau diceritain kilas balik kenapa kok Sehun jadi kaya begitu, jadi bahas masalalu OSH dan XLH. Tapi nanti lah, nunggu gimana respon readers dulu aja.**

 **Jadi apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Saran? Komentar? Silahkan sampaikan di kolom review~**

 **Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca, jangan lupa review ya~**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO SUMMERLIGHT92 FOR THE GREAT COVER. THANK YOU SO MUCH~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan mengembuskan napas berat saat ia sampai di depan _mansion_ yang lebih mirip kastil kerajaan Inggris jika dibandingkan dengan rumah pada umumnya. Taman bunga indah terhampar mengelilingi rumah bertingkat tinggi dengan puluhan jendela mewah. Kolam renang bermeter-meter tampak mengintip dari balik pohon-pohon rindang.

Sebuah tempat dimana kehidupan drama roman picisan Luhan dimulai hari ini.

Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan napas berat untuk menenangkan diri sendiri, sementara Sehun baru saja keluar dari mobil. Pria itu sedikit membenarkan _tuxedo_ -nya, kemudian berjalan kearah Luhan dengan langkah panjang.

Dan Luhan tersenyum lebar, menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Ketika memasuki rumah itu, Luhan harus berusaha membuat pertunjukkan menakjubkan untuk meyakinkan seluruh anggota keluarga bahwa mereka adalah pasangan paling bahagia.

Seolah mereka saling mencintai sejak lama.

Luhan akan tersenyum, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mata memuja, dan menggenggam tangan kokoh itu lebih erat lagi.

Entah bagaimana Luhan menyebut ini, tapi ia sudah bertingkah seolah benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta pada pria yang sebenarnya juga memakai topeng tebal itu. Sedangkan Sehun akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut, membuat seolah rasa cintanya pada Luhan belum pudar.

Ingatkan Luhan sekali lagi, semua itu hanya permainan sandiwara yang memuakkan.

"Luhan, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut dan menenangkan.

Luhan tersenyum, memandangi wanita paruh baya yang tampak lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, melebarkan kedua lengan dan Luhan sedikit berlari –melepaskan genggaman Sehun dan menghambur dalam pelukan hangatnya.

 _Ah, aku merindukan wanita ini._

"Ibu terlihat lebih kurus," bisik Luhan.

Wanita itu terkekeh ringan, menarik Luhan dari pelukannya. "Harusnya kau tinggal disini bersamaku," jemari kurusnya menelusuri wajah Luhan dengan sayang, dan Luhan balas tersenyum.

 _Ya, aku benar-benar menginginkan itu._

"Hebat sekali, Mom. Aku bahkan tidak disambut," ucap Sehun dengan kekehan ringan, bibir pria itu mengerucut lucu.

Kalau bisa Luhan ingin melihat senyum itu di wajah Sehun selamanya.

Ibu Sehun sedikit memeluk anaknya dan tawa Luhan terdengar mengalun lembut melihat kebahagiaan dalam mata Sehun saat memeluk ibunya.

 _Sehun masih menjadi anak manis di rumah ini, kan?_

"Aku sudah membuat banyak kue hari ini," ucap wanita itu memotong pikiran Luhan, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang santai –membuat dua orang itu saling melempar pandangan dengan pertanyaan tersirat tanpa suara.

Kemudian saat Sehun mengisyaratkan padanya untuk berjalan mengikuti, Luhan menuruti apa yang ia mau –senyum pria itu lenyap sudah.

"Mom, ini bukan perayaan, kenapa membuat banyak sekali kue?" ucap Sehun, tangannya sedikit menarik tubuh Luhan agar duduk disampingnya. Sehun memberikan sebuah _cupcake_ cokelat untuk gadis itu –dengan sebuah senyum manis yang Luhan suka, meskipun palsu.

Dan Luhan menikmatinya dengan senang hati.

"Aku tidak ada pekerjaan lain," balas ibunya acuh, sekali lagi memandangi wajah Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar, seolah mengagumi gadis itu.

"Ini enak sekali, Bu," bisik Luhan, nyaris menghabiskan setengah kuenya.

Oke, itu bukan bualan. Ibu Sehun memang pandai membuat kue.

"Benarkah?" balas wanita itu dengan wajah berseri-seri, Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Akan kukemas beberapa untuk kalian bawa pulang," ucapnya, kemudian memanggil beberapa orang untuk memerintahkan mengemas kue-kue warna-warni dari meja.

Luhan menatap Sehun, meminta pendapat dan pria itu mengangguk ringan.

"Apa Ibu benar-benar tak ingin diperiksa?" tanya Luhan, jemari gadis itu menggenggam tangan ibu Sehun erat-erat.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum, menepuk-nepukkan jemarinya pada punggung tangan Luhan. "Aku tidak suka bertemu dokter, Luhan,"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir lucu. "Tidak akan lama kok, pengobatannya hanya memakan waktu beberapa jam. Ibu bahkan tak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit,"

"Luhan, aku sudah lelah dengan semua pengobatan," bisiknya lembut, masih menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Wajah Luhan mendadak saja diliputi kesedihan, sementara Sehun nyaris membeku disampingnya. "Bukankah Ibu sudah berjanji akan hidup lebih lama lagi?" tambah Luhan dengan suara nyaris terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Aku tak tau kapan Tuhan akan memanggilku, Luhan,"

"Mom," sergah Sehun.

Wanita tua itu tertawa lagi, sedikit memandangi wajah anaknya. "Kalian akan terus merengek padaku tentang pengobatan itu?"

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk bersamaan. "Kumohon, Bu," bisik Luhan dengan suara lembut. "Sekali ini saja,"

Wanita tua dihadapannya itu mendesah ringan, jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap wajah Luhan dengan lembut. "Apa jika aku melakukan pengobatan kalian akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Apa saja," balas Sehun cepat.

Ibu Sehun memandangi anaknya sebentar dengan senyuman manis, kemudian kembali menatap Luhan. "Benar itu, Luhan?"

Ragu-ragu, Luhan melirik Sehun yang seolah mematung, kepalanya mengangguk ringan. "Ya, Bu. Tentu saja," balas Luhan.

"Kalian harus segera menikah sebelum aku mati," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Sementara Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam raut wajahnya.

 _Apa?_

 _Maksudnya menikahi orang gila ini?_

 _Tidak._

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Xi Luhan, seseorang mencarimu," ucap salah seorang pria yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik suaranya.

Luhan mendesah malas, kepalanya masih bersungkur diatas meja. Kedua mata terpejam erat dan sesekali bibirnya menguap. Semalam adalah pesta yang panjang bahkan Luhan nyaris tak menutup mata untuk tidur sama sekali. Dan bodohnya, hari ini adalah jadwal ujian terakhirnya.

Jika ia melewatkan ujian sialan ini, tahun depan dirinya masih harus bertahan dalam kelas kampus yang menyesakkan.

Tapi kepalanya terlalu pening sekarang.

"Luhan, kau mendengarku tidak sih?" pria itu sedikit mengguncang tubuh Luhan, membuatnya mengerang tipis.

"Pecundang itu datang lagi?" ucapnya malas, sedikit membuka mata untuk melihat pria yang sedang berdecak kesal dihadapannya itu. "Suruh dia pergi, aku tak ingin ditemui siapapun sekarang,"

"Ayolah, Lu. Sampai kapan kau harus membiarkannya memohon seperti itu,"

Luhan mengerang sebal, menarik kepalanya dan membuka mata lebar-lebar. "Diam, Park Chanyeol. Jangan ganggu aku lagi," ia beranjak, berjalan malas menuju sofa dalam ruangan club musiknya itu, kemudian meringkuk lagi dengan mata kembali terpejam.

Chanyeol mendesah malas, mengikuti gadis itu untuk duduk di meja kecil depan sofa. "Luhan," panggilnya, gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman malas. "Tak bisakah kau melihat ketulusannya?"

Luhan mengerang lagi, memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk, memaksakan mata kantuknya terbuka. "Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol. Berhentilah membual tentang omong kosong ketulusan dan lain sebagainya. Kau hanya membuatku mual," Luhan menguap lagi, kemudian berjalan malas menuju pintu keluar untuk menemui pria yang Sehun maksud.

Dan saat Luhan membuka pintu, pria yang paling ia benci berdiri di depan sana. Memasang senyum bodoh padanya, tangan pria itu terulur ke depan menyerahkan kotak makan siang dengan label restaurant yang cukup ternama, juga mengulurkan satu botol minuman isotonik.

Luhan sedikit mendongak untuk melihat pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau datang lagi," dengusnya malas.

"Kau harus makan siang tepat waktu," balas pria itu masih dengan senyuman lebar, memaksa Luhan menerima makanan yang ia bawa.

Luhan mendesah malas, memandangi wajah pria dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Luhan tak terlalu bisa memperhatikan wajah seorang pria, tapi untuk ukuran kutu buku menyebalkan yang hobby menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, wajah pria ini cukup menarik.

Hidung dan bibirnya terbingkai sempurna. Luhan ingin melihat matanya secara langsung, tapi kacamata tebal seolah menghalangi pemandangan itu –lagipula siapa peduli. Rambut hitam pekatnya menutupi dahi dengan rapi. Sedangkan penampilan yang lain, tak jauh dari seorang penggila buku atau _mama boy._

Berani bertaruh, pria dihadapannya ini pasti menangis dan menjerit saat melihat serangga.

Tanpa sadar Luhan mendesah ringan, dalam hati mulai merutuki nasibnya yang buruk. Seharusnya ia senang karena ada orang yang menjadi penggemarnya, hanya saja, seharusnya penggemarnya itu pria yang normal. Bukan pria lemah menyedihkan seperti yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

Pecundang yang mudah dilupakan.

"Pastikan kau menghabiskan makan siangnya, dan sukses untuk ujianmu," pria itu tersenyum lagi, sedikit membungkukkan badan

 _Hah, lucu sekali!_

 _Sukses ujian pantat kuda._

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Luhan saat pria itu hendak berjalan menjauh. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan malas, sebenarnya hanya ingin mencari tau siapa pria menyedihkan itu.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, tatapan matanya menjadi berseri-seri dan Luhan sedikit jijik melihatnya. "Sehun. Oh Sehun," ucapnya dengan semangat dan senyum mengembang.

 _Memangnya aku peduli?_

Tidak sopan, Luhan memutar tubuh untuk kembali masuk dan menutup pintu dari dalam, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih karena lagi-lagi –untuk yang kesekian kalinya– Sehun memberikan makan siang untuknya. Entah darimana uang pria itu mengalir karena Luhan selalu mendapatkan kotak makan siang mewah selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

Dengusan malas Luhan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang hening. "Kenapa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol malas, menerima lemparan kotak makan siang dari gadis itu.

"Diam dan makan itu. Jangan mengangguku lagi, aku mau tidur," ucapnya malas, kembali berbaring diatas sofa.

"Kau tak makan siang, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng ringan, tubuhnya semakin meringkuk dalam sofa yang cukup sempit. "Aku masih mual karena semalam. Makan saja," bisiknya malas.

Chanyeol hanya mendesah ringan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Ia rasa Luhan terlalu kejam pada pria yang selama ini sudah banyak berkorban untuknya tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

"Hey, Luhan," teriak seorang pria dari balik koridor gedung yang sepi, ia melambaikan tangan beberapa kali agar gadis itu melihatnya.

Setengah berlari, Luhan menghambur dalam pelukan pria itu. "Kim Jongin, aku merindukanmu,"

Jongin tergelak, menarik Luhan dari pelukannya dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Sementara dibawah sana, jemarinya mulai meremas pantat Luhan dengan gemas. Sementara bibir Jongin berusaha mengendalikan bibirnya, Luhan menarik tangan pria itu agar melepaskan remasannya.

Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan kegiatan tidak sopan ini di kampus.

"Brengsek, jangan meremasku sembarangan," bisik Luhan didepan bibir tebal pria itu.

Jongin tertawa renyah, melepaskan sentuhannya pada tubuh Luhan. "Maaf sayang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Luhan mencibir. "Yah, kau sudah meninggalkanku selama tiga hari. Perjalananmu menyenangkan?" ia membiarkan Jongin menggandeng tangannya untuk berjalan keluar gedung.

"Tidak juga, kurasa. Aku tidak suka bertemu dengan ibu tiri menyebalkan itu dan berpura-pura menjadi pria baik sangat menyiksa," balasnya, membuat Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa. "Kau berpesta semalam suntuk?" tanya dengan pandangan menyelidik, sedikit menyusupkan wajahnya untuk mengecup leher Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" balas Luhan dengan kekehan geli.

"Kau bau alkohol," Jongin sedikit mengernyit, hidungnya mengendus rambut Luhan yang sedikit kusut. "Tidur dengan seseorang semalam?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tidak, kurasa. Saat aku bangun disini masih kering," ia menunjuk daerah kewanitaannya sendiri. "Jadi sepertinya tidak," Luhan sedikit mengedipkan mata, lalu keduanya sama-sama tertawa lepas.

Jongin sudah ia kenal selama lebih dari enam bulan dan menjadi kekasihnya sejak itu. Pertemuan awal mereka tidak bisa dibilang normal. Keduanya sama-sama mabuk dan berakhir masuk dalam sel penjara karena mengemudi dalam pengaruh alkohol. Begitu saja, keduanya sudah terlibat malam panas setelah keluar dari tahanan.

Anehnya, meskipun berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, kedua sama-sama tidak ambil pusing jika memilih untuk bercinta dengan orang lain. Bahkan Jongin tak segan-segan mengajak teman lelakinya untuk bergabung dan menghabiskan malam panas bersama-sama –dengan Luhan.

Sepertinya antara cinta dan nafsu keduanya hanya dibatasi selembar jaringan tipis.

"Oh sial, tidak lagi," Luhan nyaris mengerang.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Luhan dengan malas menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang bersandar di sebelah mobilnya. Pria itu adalah pria yang sama saat memberinya makan siang tadi. Sehun menunggunya, dengan jemari bermain-main diatas layar ponsel.

"Apa yang dia inginkan sih?" rengek Luhan malas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin, terlihat bingung.

Luhan memutar bola mata sebal. "Ingat tentang pecundang menjijikkan yang selalu mengikutiku?" Jongin tampak berpikir, kemudian ia mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. "Ya, itu dia," Luhan sedikit memajukan jemarinya untuk menunjuk Sehun.

Jongin sedikit memicingkan mata untuk melihat pria yang Luhan tunjuk, kemudian sedikit terkejut saat matanya menangkap sosok pria itu dengan jelas. "Maksudmu Oh Sehun?" tanya Jongin, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" balas Luhan bingung.

"Ya Tuhan, kemana saja kau Lu?" gemas, pria itu sedikit memukul kepala Luhan. "Semua orang mengenalnya,"

Luhan mengernyit. "Apa pentingnya orang aneh itu sih?"

Jongin mendesah malas, dalam hati mulai merutuki kebodohan pacarnya itu. "Dengar ya sayang, dia itu adalah wujud dari cerita pangeran negeri dongeng yang terkena kutukan penyihir jahat," ucap Jongin menggebu-gebu.

"Oke, aku benar-benar tak mengerti," ucap Luhan, sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bodoh dari wajahnya.

Lagipula siapa yang masih percaya bualan pangeran tampan dan penyihir.

Lagi-lagi hembusan napas kesal keluar dari bibir Jongin. "Intinya, secara teknis dia adalah orang yang mungkin akan segera menjadi paling kaya di ibukota ini," Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk menatap kearah Sehun lagi. "Tapi sayang, semua orang menganggapnya sebagai kutu buku penggila belajar,"

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Kau tau mantan walikota kemarin, kan? Orang yang sekarang menjadi CEO sebuah perusahaan elektronik terbesar kedua di negara ini," tanya Jongin, Luhan mengangguk singkat. "Oh Sehun adalah anaknya,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Kau serius?" Luhan benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai ucapan Jongin begitu saja.

"Kau memang bodoh, Lu," ucap Jongin malas.

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Entahlah, aku juga tak begitu peduli dengannya. Mungkin jika penampilannya tidak seperti itu, aku bisa mempertimbangkan untuk mengencaninya dan mendapatkan banyak uang. Tapi melihatnya saja sudah membuatku mual," Luhan sedikit bergidik.

"Kalau dia tidak berpenampilan seperti itu apa kau mau berkencan dengannya?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir lucu. "Entahlah, aku harus tau seberapa kuat kejantanannya," ucapnya ringan, perlahan melangkahkan kaki.

Jongin terkekeh ringan. "Jalang," umpatnya tipis.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menuntutmu atas tuduhan menjadi _stalker,_ Oh Sehun," Luhan nyaris berteriak, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan angkuh yang terkesan menghakimi.

Masih dengan senyuman lebar yang sangat Luhan benci, Sehun balas menatap gadis itu dengan sorot mata teduh penuh rasa takjub. Seolah Sehun melihat hal yang paling indah saat bertemu Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun adalah orang pertama yang memandang Luhan dengan tatapan mata memuja.

Tapi Luhan sudah terlalu muak untuk peduli.

"Senang kau masih mengingat namaku," balasnya dengan suara tipis, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang karena bibir pria itu masih membentuk lengkungan senyum bahagia.

 _Yah, tentu saja, aku sudah lupa._

 _Jongin baru saja menyebut namamu._

Luhan mendengus malas. "Kau sangat mengangguku," ucapnya kasar. Sehun tersenyum lagi, ia mengulurkan amplop berwarna putih pada Luhan. "Apa ini?" jemari mungilnya menarik amplop itu dengan tidak sopan dari tangan Sehun.

Luhan berusaha menyobek ujung amplop putih itu susah payah, sementara Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Chanyeol bilang kau kehabisan tiket pertandingan final baseball,"

 _Tidak mungkin._

Luhan mendongak untuk menatap Sehun, kemudian menatap amplop putih yang sudah separuh terbuka itu bergantian. "Tidak mungkin,"

"Kau bisa pergi menonton akhir pekan ini, beruntungnya aku mendapat tiket terakhir," balas Sehun dengan senyum bersahabat.

Perlahan, Luhan mengeluarkan kertas tebal dari balik amplop putih itu. Matanya sedikit melebar saat membaca tiket dengan tulisan namanya itu. Kertas itu berwarna _gold,_ terkesan mewah karena itu adalah tiket eksklusif –VVIP.

 _Sial._

"Kau akan datang kan, Luhan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

 _Apa kau sedang mengejekku idiot?_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menolak ini!_

Luhan berdeham beberapa kali, berusaha terlihat tenang dan tetap angkuh. "Aku tidak akan berterima kasih untuk ini," ia menggoyang tiket diudara beberapa kali. "Kuanggap ini kompensasi karena tak melaporkanmu ke polisi karena menjadi _stalker-_ ku selama beberapa minggu terakhir,"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih banyak, Luhan," pandangannya mendadak terfokus kearah belakang, dan Luhan mengikuti tatapan mata pria itu. Jongin berdiri disana. "Temanmu mau ikut? Aku masih ada beberapa tiket lebih,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Beberapa tiket lebih?_

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya, Oh Sehun?_

"Ah itu," Luhan sedikit mengenyit, sadar bahwa Jongin berada dibelakangnya sejak tadi. "Entahlah, dia tak begitu suka menonton pertandingan _baseball,"_

Jongin tersenyum pada kedua orang itu, tangannya terulur kedepan meminta tangan Sehun. "Kim Jongin," ucapnya saat Sehun menyalaminya dengan senyum.

"Oh Sehun," balasnya. "Kau mau ikut menonton pertandingan final _baseball_ akhir pekan ini?"

Jongin terkekeh ringan, memandangi Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. " _Well,_ entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu senang menonton pertandingan di lapangan," ia sedikit mengedipkan mata saat menatap Luhan dan gadis itu hanya memutar bola mata sebal. "Bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua," ucap Jongin.

"Oh ayolah, Kim Jongin," rengek Luhan. Sungguh ia tak bisa membayangkan hanya pergi berdua dengan Sehun, pasti akan sangat membosankan.

Jongin tertawa lebar, sedikit menepuk pundak Sehun. "Jaga dia baik-baik akhir minggu ini, Sehun," dan Luhan mendengus malas.

"Tentu," balas Sehun mantap.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir kesal dan sedikit menghentak-hentakan kaki. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Sehun agar sedikit menyingkir dari pintu mobilnya, kemudian masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

Begitu saja, ia sudah meninggalkan pacar dan penggemarnya dengan hati kesal. Bagaimana Jongin seolah membuatnya menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun. Kadang Luhan tak habis pikir apa alasan Jongin mengencaninya. Toh, pria itu tak pernah cemburu jika Luhan pergi –atau bahkan tidur– dengan pria lain.

.

.

Akhir pekan datang begitu cepat minggu ini, dan sore nanti Luhan ada janji untuk menonton pertandingan final _baseball_ bersama Sehun. Tapi mendadak saja, rasanya ia malas untuk beranjak dari atas ranjang. Dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang, Luhan masih saja bermalas-malasan dengan bergelung dalam pelukan Jongin yang hangat.

Semalam kekasihnya itu menginap dan berarti juga Luhan tak berhenti mendesahkan nama Jongin sepanjang malam.

Sekarang tubuhnya nyaris remuk.

Jongin sedikit mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu, sementara tangannya memeluk Luhan lebih erat lagi. "Tidak bersiap-siap untuk kencanmu dengan Sehun, sayang?" guraunya.

Luhan mendecak sebal, menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan mengernyit jijik. "Lebih baik aku menari telanjang sampai pagi daripada harus tidur dengan pria idiot itu,"

Jongin tertawa, matanya masih menatap Luhan yang mulai melepaskan pakaian dalamnya –melemparnya kesembarang arah. "Serius, Lu. Dia mungkin akan memberikan apapun untukmu,"

Luhan mendengus kasar, melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju kamar mandi. "Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku bukan pelacurnya, Jongin,"

Dan Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Aku tidak tau kenapa Sehun begitu bodoh dengan menjadi penggemar nomer satumu,"

"Hah! Lucu sekali, Kim Jongin," teriak Luhan. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tidur dengan pria seperti dia,"

"Serius, Lu. Sehun kelihatannya jantan, kok,"

"Apa kau mulai mengubah orientasi seksualmu sekarang?" jerit Luhan kesal, dan Jongin hanya balas tertawa mendengar celotehan kekasihnya itu.

Untuk ukuran gadis normal, Luhan sangat berisik.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Jongin mau tak mau bangkit dari tidurnya, ia mengambil celana pendek dan kausnya yang tergeletak lantai karena kegiatan panasnya semalam. Dengan cepat Jongin sedikit melemparkan pakaian dalam Luhan ke bawah ranjang. Lucu sekali jika Sehun harus melihat pakaian dalam Luhan yang berceceran dimana-mana.

Kemudian Jongin membuka pintu dengan senyum lebar, melihat Sehun yang memandanginya bingung. Pria itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Luhan dengan membawa dua cup kopi dingin.

"Hallo, Sehun," Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangan, Sehun hanya mengernyit bingung. "Luhan sedang mandi," tambahnya, menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. "Masuklah dulu," tambah Jongin, melebarkan pintu masuk untuk pria yang mungkin sedang bingung itu.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sehun, dengan kikuk duduk di sofa kecil Luhan. Kamarnya tidak cukup luas untuk menampung barang-barang besar, jadi Luhan membuat semuanya sederhana.

"Sudah siap untuk menonton pertandingan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada bercanda, pria itu mengambil satu kaleng soda dari dapur tanpa berniat menawarkan minuman pada Sehun.

"Ah, ya, tentu saja," Sehun mengerjap, matanya masih menelusuri isi apartemen Luhan yang jauh dari kata rapi. "Jongin, apa kau tinggal bersama Luhan?" tanya Sehun, ragu-ragu.

Jongin tertawa renyah saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Ah, jangan salah paham. Kami sebenarnya bersaudara," dustanya. Jongin masih punya hati dan rasa iba tersisa agar tidak menghancurkan hati Sehun seperti yang Luhan lakukan.

Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk ringan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sial," umpat Luhan saat gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang yang melekat ditubuhnya. Jongin tergelak sementara Sehun cepat-cepat menutup mata. "Kenapa tidak bilang sih?" protesnya kesal, menarik selimut dari atas ranjang untuk menutup tubuh telanjangnya.

"Masa kau tidak dengar Sehun datang?" kekeh Jongin ringan.

"Sial. Jangan membuka mata, Oh Sehun," ucapnya setengah membentak.

Sehun menoleh kearah lain, matanya masih terpejam. "Aku tidak lihat," bisiknya.

Jongin setengah tertawa. "Melihat pun bukan masalah sebenarnya,"

"Diam, Kim Jongin," teriak Luhan lagi, mulai memakai baju dengan gerakan cepat. Ia tak mau Sehun melihat tubuh telanjangnya, bisa-bisa pria itu benar-benar menjadi _stalker-_ nya setelah ini. "Oke, aku sudah selesai," ucap Luhan acuh.

Sehun perlahan menghembuskan napas lega dan membuka mata.

"Kau tidak ingin memakai apa-apa pada wajahmu?" tanya Jongin, sedikit menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah.

Luhan mengernyit. "Tidak perlu," balasnya acuh, ia menarik rambutnya asal, kemudian mengikat tinggi-tinggi. "Ayo berangkat," ucapnya kasar pada Sehun.

Dan seperti orang bodoh, Sehun masih memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan takjub. Pria itu setengah gugup berdiri dan memberikan satu cup kopi dingin pada Luhan. Sedangkan Jongin menahan tawa melihat pemandangan kedua orang di depannya itu.

Luhan memutar bola mata sebal, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengecup pipi Jongin. "Aku akan bersenang-senang dan pulang malam. Jangan menungguku," bisiknya dengan malas.

Tawa Jongin meledak. "Aku tak akan menunggumu, sayang,"

Dengan dengusan kasar, Luhan mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk mengikutinya keluar. Luhan sama sekali tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk berpura-pura baik pada pria yang sudah lama menganggu hidupnya itu.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sore dengan berteriak seperti orang gila karena menonton pertandingan secara langsung, Sehun membawa gadis itu pergi makan malam. Dan Luhan nyaris membuka mulut lebar-lebar saat Sehun membimbing tubuhnya masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran mewah tepat di jantung ibukota. Nuansa keemasan melingkupi seluruh ruangan makan itu, dengan alunan musik klasik yang dimainkan langsung oleh beberapa orang.

Ini sungguh mewah, dan bahkan Luhan belum pernah membayangkan masuk ke dalam restaurant yang lebih mirip kapal pesiar mewah.

Ia berdecak kagum tanpa sadar, matanya masih mengelilingi seluruh sudut ruangan itu dengan tatapan takjub. Sementara seorang pelayan dengan _tuxedo_ rapi berbicara dengan Sehun, kemudian mempersilahan mereka duduk di balkon depan.

Sungguh, dari sini, Luhan bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan ibukota yang tampak penuh kemerlap cahaya lampu di malam hari.

"Jujur saja padaku," dengus Luhan malas, membiarkan Sehun menarik kursi untuknya dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Kau mau menyombongkan diri kan dengan mengajakku makan malam disini," Luhan memutar bola mata sebal, memandangi Sehun yang sedang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan malas.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, jemarinya sedikit membenarkan letak kacamata bulat yang hampir turun hingga separuh hidungnya yang mancung.

"Bukan begitu, Luhan. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu ini," Sehun menunjuk kearah kanan, membuat Luhan mengikuti jemari pria itu untuk melihat pemandangan kota jauh disana.

Desahan napas Luhan terdengar lagi, ia hendak protes tapi pelayan tadi sudah kembali datang untuk memberikan daftar menu padanya. Luhan memaksakan seulas senyum, dan cukup terkejut saat melihat list harga disana.

Demi Tuhan, harga makanan disini mungkin bisa menjadi biaya makannya selama satu minggu.

Ia melirik Sehun sedikit, membiarkan pria itu bicara dengan bahasa asing yang tak Luhan pahami –selain bahasa Ibu dan bahasa Korea, Luhan tak bisa mengerti yang lainnya. Senyum pria itu mengembang lagi, kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan mendesah ringan, ia tak tau harus memesan apa. Semua makanan disini sungguh asing baginya. Takut memesan makanan yang salah dan akan membuat perutnya bergejolak karena itu, jadi Luhan menggeleng.

"Apa saja, Sehun," balasnya malas, menutup buku menunya dan menerima satu senyuman manis dari pria itu.

Sehun berbicara lagi, masih dengan bahasa yang tak bisa Luhan pahami.

 _Idiot ini memesan makanan atau sedang mulai membaca naskah drama opera sabun._

"Kau menikmati pertandingannya?" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan harus kembali memandangi wajah berseri-serinya yang menyebalkan.

Dan Luhan mendengus kasar, memutar bola mata sebal saat menatap mata bening pria itu.

 _Kau mau mengejekku lagi, Oh Sehun?_

 _Bagaimana aku tidak menikmati ruang VVIP yang nyaman saat menonton pertandingan?_

Luhan membuang muka, memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan kembali menatap hamparan gemerlap lampu kota jauh di bawah sana.

"Maaf, Luhan," bisik pria itu tiba-tiba, dan kali ini Luhan mengangkat wajah untuk memandangi Sehun yang tampak murung.

Wajahnya kelihatan penuh penyesalan aneh yang tak bisa Luhan pahami.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya, berusaha terdengar acuh dan ia berhasil membuat suaranya sendiri sedingin hembusan angin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Maaf, aku sudah mengikutimu sejak lama. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan ini. Sungguh, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Luhan,"

 _Apa aku tak salah dengar?_

 _Idiot gila ini baru saja menyatakan cinta?_

"Ah, begitukah?" sahutnya malas, terlalu acuh untuk sekedar peduli. "Kau tau kan Sehun, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu,"

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali, senyum manis tercetak dibibirnya. "Aku tau, kok. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau berubah pikiran,"

 _Hah! Lucu sekali._

 _Berubah pikiran, kau bilang?_

Luhan tertawa, terdengar sangat angkuh dan mengejek. "Lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Oh Sehun,"

Tawa canggung Sehun terdengar mengalun tipis. "Apakah boleh aku tetap menemuimu?"

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan pelayan memberikan pesanannya, membiarkan Sehun masih menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar menakjubkan –yang sebenarnya tampan.

Satu gelengan ringan ia berikan pada pria itu, tidak peduli bagaimanapun wajah Sehun tampak memohon, Luhan sudah terlanjur menutup hati.

"Janji tak akan menganggumu," bisik pria itu lagi.

Luhan mendesah malas, perlahan memasukkan potongan _rib eye_ ke dalam mulut mungilnya dan mulai mengunyah, membiarkan Sehun masih menatapnya dengan mata seperti itu –berbinar-binar menakjubkan.

Oke, Luhan menyerah.

"Terserah kau saja Sehun, tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kau miliki, paham?" Luhan menekankan kalimatnya

Sehun hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Melihatmu saja sudah cukup," balasnya dengan satu cengiran lebar. "Terima kasih,"

Sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar bola mata sebal, memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut dengan kasar sambil memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar pria idiot ini berhenti menganggu hidupnya. Luhan bukan wanita yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain –yah, meskipun dia jalang, tapi Luhan masih punya harga diri tersisa.

Bodoh memang, tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin memanfaatkan kebaikan Sehun untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Bahkan semua yang Sehun berikan hingga detik ini, Luhan tak pernah meminta sama sekali.

Jadi ini tak bisa dikategorikan _memanfaatkan_ , bukan?

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memperhatikanku, Sehun?" tanyanya. Sebernarnya Luhan tidak peduli, hanya saja ia malas saat pria itu masih memperhatikan, dan Luhan benci suasana canggung yang hening saat makan.

Ia benci semua ini, terlebih pada Sehun.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab, wajah piasnya tampak sedikit berpikir dengan kening berkerut dalam dan kacamata yang agak turun. Sekali lagi, Luhan benci melihat pahatan wajah pria itu. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Luhan hanya tidak suka melihat wajah gugup Sehun.

"Entahlah, itu sudah lama sekali," bisik Sehun, akhirnya setelah ia tak bisa menemukan apapun dalam otaknya. "Yang jelas sejak pertama kali melihatmu menyanyi di acara tahunan, aku benar-benar sudah mengagumimu, Luhan,"

 _Oh ya?_

 _Kau pikir aku peduli?_

 _Tidak!_

"Dan kau mulai mengikutiku sejak itu?" balasnya masih sambil mengunyah, suaranya terdengar dingin dan acuh.

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali, masih memandangi Luhan seolah gadis itu adalah hal terindah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tatapan mata Sehun yang berbinar-binar membuat Luhan yakin pria itu memang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Maaf untuk itu, aku tidak punya cara lain untuk terus bisa melihatmu, Luhan," bisiknya, entah mengapa suara Sehun yang terdengar penuh penyesalan hanya semakin membuat Luhan geram akan tingkahnya.

"Kau tak punya orang lain untuk diikuti?"

Sehun tersenyum kikuk, kepalanya menggeleng malu. "Kau orang pertama yang membuatku berdebar,"

 _Well, sial._

 _Apa aku harus mengacaukan cinta pertama seseorang sekarang?_

 _Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah._

 _Tapi siapa peduli._

"Dan kau tak ada niat untuk berhenti mengikutiku?" sahutnya, masih terdengar acuh dan dingin. Sungguh, Luhan benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan rasa muak saat berbicara dengan Sehun.

Pria itu menggeleng ringan. "Aku tak akan mengganggumu, Luhan. Jangan menyuruhku menjauh,"

 _Ya, kau akan menjauh dengan caramu sendiri, Sehun._

Luhan tersenyum, bukan sebuah senyum manis, tapi senyum penuh teka-teki, seolah otaknya sudah mendapatkan ide baru yang cocok untuk membuat pria itu lenyap dari hidupnya.

"Aku tak akan menyuruhmu menjauh," bisiknya, final.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sehun tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih,"

Luhan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan mata miris, merasa kasihan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Karena dalam hati Luhan tau, Sehun akan segera mendapatkan patah hati terbesar dalam hidup karena sudah mencintai orang yang salah.

 _Kasihan sekali, Oh Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tolong kalau ada yang gasuka** _ **crackpair**_ **, Author sarankan jangan membaca FF ini. Daripada sakit hati kalian, lebih baik baca FF lolipopsehun yang lainnya aja, nanti dibikinin yang** _ **fluffy-fluffy**_ **deh /hehe/ FF ini Author khususkan untuk readers yang** _ **strong,**_ **jadi jangan baper yha kalo baca.**

 **Mungkin banyak yang gasuka sama karakter Luhan yang** _ **bitchy**_ **disini, Author minta maaf, soalnya memang dari awal pengennya karakter dalam semua FF lolipopsehun ini dibikin beda kaya kebanyakan FF. Pengennya bikin yang** _ **nobody's perfect**_ **gitu, jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf jika ada** _ **readers**_ **yang tidak berkenan.**

 **Karena ini bukan FF genre** _ **angst**_ **, jadi Author janji bakalan** _ **happy ending.**_

 **Jangan lupa sampaikan saran, kritik, dan komentar di kolom review ya semua~**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau baca kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Kalo ada yang bingung, boleh tanya, nanti biar bisa dijawab dichapter selanjutnya.**

 **Sekian dari lolipopsehun, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya semua~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang seolah menyiratkan ribuan pertanyaan, sedangkan Sehun tampak acuh dan tak memperhatikan sama sekali seolah gadis itu tak ada di sampingnya. Ia sibuk mendengarkan ocehan ibunya mengenai hal-hal tentang perusahaan yang sama sekali tak penting.

Yang tak bisa Luhan pahami sama sekali.

Otaknya itu terlalu tumpul untuk bisa mengerti perkembangan ekonomi negara saat ini. Lagipula, ini bukan negaranya, jadi kenapa ia harus peduli.

Meskipun negara ini hancurpun, Luhan juga tak ambil pusing.

Mengakhiri cerita membosankan yang sangat panjang, ibu Sehun meminta ijin untuk bertemu beberapa tamu yang akan datang sore ini. Memang ada sedikit jamuan beberapa orang penting hari ini –pesta kebun membosankan yang penuh dengan bualan formalitas. Dan alasan inilah yang membuat kedua orang itu harus berpakaian rapi.

Menyebalkan memang, tapi Luhan tak punya pilihan lain, kan?

Lepas perginya wanita paruh baya itu, Luhan terjebak dalam keheningan yang menyiksa antara dirinya dan Sehun. Matanya masih menatap pria itu sedangkan Sehun masih dan terus menggerakkan jemari pucatnya di atas layar ponsel yang menyala.

Tampak sibuk seperti biasa.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan, ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ringan –terdengar tak peduli. "Kita harus bicara serius. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak," sahut Sehun cepat, tanpa berpikir, tanpa menoleh kearahnya sama sekali.

Dan Luhan sudah menyiapkan ribuan umpatan yang terus terpendam dalam hatinya.

"Oh Sehun, aku serius," ia mencoba lagi, berusaha menyampaikan pendapatnya tanpa menyulut emosi dalam diri Sehun yang mudah sekali terbakar.

Akhirnya Sehun menoleh kearahnya, membuat Luhan mau tak mau sedikit gugup karena tatapan mata tajam penuh intimidasi itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menelan ludah kasar. Ada sedikit desiran aneh yang mulai menggelitik perasannya –membuat perutnya sedikit bergejolak karena gugup.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" suaranya terdengar dingin, tajam, tanpa perubahan nada suara yang berarti.

Dan Luhan mematung, berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat, tapi tak ada seuntai suarapun yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kemampuan bicaranya menghilang entah kemana saat tatapan mata itu seolah hendak menguliti tanpa ampun.

Berani bertaruh, pikiran itu pasti sempat melintas dalam otak kotor Sehun.

Sehun memiringkan kepala, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Luhan?" panggilnya dengan bentakan cukup kuat, mengingatkan gadis itu untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

Luhan mengerjap, berusaha menelan kegugupannya dan berdeham canggung. "Tentang pernikahan itu,"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah menarik tubuh gadis itu dengan paksa menuju lantai dua. Ia nyaris memekik saat Sehun seolah menyeretnya dengan cepat menaiki tangga dan mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar –kepalanya nyaris membentur pinggiran ranjang yang keras.

Sehun mengunci pintu sementara Luhan mencoba mengatur napas yang mulai berantakan.

"Katakan," kata Sehun dengan suara yang nyaris terdengar mengerikan, menggeram seperti menahan amarah.

Sedangkan Luhan berjalan mundur, matanya masih memandangi Sehun yang mulai melepaskan _tuxedonya_ , kemudian membuang jas hitam itu ke lantai sembarangan. Kemeja putih Sehun tampak begitu sesuai dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Terlihat sangat tampan dan sempurna.

 _Sial._

Pria itu berjalan mendekat –secara naluriah membuat Luhan bergerak mundur lagi. Gerakan sederhana yang Sehun lakukan untuk melonggarkan dasi yang tadi pagi Luhan pasang untuknya, sekali lagi membuat kegugupan Luhan memuncak.

"Katakan padaku," Sehun mengulangi ucapannya.

"Sehun, kumohon," suara Luhan nyaris habis, terdengar sarat permohonan. Sementara tubuhnya sudah membentur tembok di samping ranjang besar berwarna putih gading itu.

 _Sial._

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu bicara, Luhan,"

Luhan menelan ludah gugup, terlebih saat jemari dingin Sehun sudah menelusuri pipinya. Membelai turun hingga menyentuh tulang rahang, kemudian bermain-main di sekitar lehernya yang polos. Napas Luhan tercekat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

 _Jangan lagi._

"Apa kau akan menolak pernikahan ini?" tanyanya lagi, dengan suara yang lembut namun terdengar penuh ancaman. "Kau menolakku?"

Luhan memejamkan mata sedikit, berusaha mengatur napas yang mulai memburu saat Sehun mulai mencengkeram lehernya –tidak erat, tapi mungkin tak lama lagi pria gila itu akan mencekiknya hingga kehabisan napas dan mati.

 _Oh, mati terdengar sangat menggiurkan saat ini._

"Katakan, Luhan," bisik Sehun tepat di depan telinganya. "Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa menolak pernikahan ini," pria itu sedikit mencengkeram lehernya, membuat Luhan mengerang kasar.

 _Keparat gila. Aku tak akan pernah mau menikahimu, bajingan._

 _Demi apapun, aku akan membunuhmu, Oh Sehun._

Sehun tertawa angkuh saat Luhan tidak menjawabnya, saat ia memancarkan rasa benci teramat melalui sorot mata yang menakjubkan itu. Tatapan nyalang gadis itu tak penah berubah dan Sehun senang setidaknya ada yang tersisa dari kehidupan masa lalu Luhan yang kejam.

Tatapan mata itu masih tajam, tapi sudah tak membuat Sehun gentar sama sekali.

Yang ada, ia semakin ingin membuat Luhan menyerah.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ibuku pasti akan membuatmu menikahiku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tantang Sehun, bibirnya yang basah bergerak menelusuri pipi Luhan sementara tangannya masih mencengkeram leher gadis itu.

Luhan mengerang kasar.

 _Keparat._

"Tidak, Oh Sehun," bisik Luhan, tercekat saat Sehun mengeratkan cengkeraman di lehernya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Luhan mengerang, berusaha menemukan napas yang berantakan. "Aku tak akan menikahimu," ucapnya susah payah.

Entah mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu dan melawan kehendak Sehun kali ini. Tapi jujur saja, mengiyakan penikahan bodoh ini sama sekali bukan gayanya. Sampai kapanpun, meskipun berpura-pura, Luhan tak akan mau mendaftarkan namanya sebagai istri sah Sehun.

Luhan tak ingin memiliki suami seorang psikopat keparat macam Sehun.

 _Itu terlalu mengerikan._

Sehun tersenyum masam, tangannya melepaskan cengkeraman pada leher Luhan. Tapi detik berikutnya Luhan memekik keras saat satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Cukup kuat hingga rasa nyeri luar biasa bisa ia rasakan.

"Apa itu menyakitkan?" tanya Sehun, jemarinya kini beralih sedikit menarik rambut Luhan agar kepala gadis itu terangkat dan menatap wajahnya. "Begitu rasanya ditolak, Luhan. Sakit sekali,"

 _Keparat._

Luhan mendengus, menatap mata Sehun yang penuh kilatan amarah. Sementara ia masih merasakan pipinya nyeri dan panas karena tamparan pria brengsek memuakkan dihadapannya itu.

Wajah Sehun terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang bajingan brengsek. Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah yang tercetak sempurna itu dipenuhi amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Dan kalau bisa, Luhan ingin menggores wajah porselen Sehun dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam, melukai wajah sempuranya hingga berwarna merah darah.

Hingga Luhan tak harus melihat wajah tampan menjijikkan itu lagi.

Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku tak akan menikahimu, Sehun," bisik Luhan, penuh kebencian. "Tidak akan pernah,"

"Brengsek,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun menarik tubuhnya dengan paksa hingga terpelanting di atas ranjang empuk yang dingin. Luhan memekik, terlebih saat Sehun merangkak di atasnya, memenjarakan tubuh Luhan dengan kedua lututnya, membiarkan gadis itu meronta-ronta sementara ia melepas jeratan dasi di leher.

"Kau sudah menolakku. Dan itu menyakitkan," bisik Sehun, pria itu kali ini melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Tidak, Sehun. Jangan lakukan ini," Luhan nyaris memohon, mulai menyesal sekarang.

Sehun menyeringai, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luhan, menarik kedua tangannya ke atas dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat dengan ikat pinggang –menalikannya pada besi ranjang yang kokoh. Luhan berusaha menarik tangannya sendiri, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak banyak.

 _Sial._

"Biar kuberi tau bagaimana rasanya tersakiti, Luhan," bisik Sehun angkuh, pria itu membuka tautan kancing kemejanya perlahan sementara Luhan masih meronta-ronta di bawahnya.

"Sehun, Demi Tuhan, jika ibumu tau, ini tak akan berakhir baik untuknya," ia memainkan taktik lain untuk memperoleh pengampunan Sehun kali ini.

"Jangan berteriak kalau begitu,"

 _Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?_

Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, tapi satu tamparan keras lagi-lagi hanya bisa membuatnya meleguh menahan sakit. Ia mengerang, memejamkan mata sambil merasakan sakit luar biasa yang kembali menjalari pipinya.

"Aku tau pikiran kotormu itu, jalang," desis Sehun di atas tubuhnya.

"Sial,"

Sehun tertawa mengejek, mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi untuk mencium bibir Luhan dengan tidak sopan. Sementara gadis itu melengkungkan tubuh ke atas, memiringkan kepala untuk menolak ciuman Sehun yang tidak sopan.

"Kau menolakku lagi," bisiknya, terdengar penuh ancaman. Pria itu menyeringai. "Dan itu menyakitkan," tambahnya dengan satu kekehan ringan yang terdengar mengejek.

 _Kau gila, Oh Sehun._

 _Kau gila._

 _Keparat._

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sehun merobek gaun yang Luhan pakai –membuat gadis itu memekik karena itu terasa sakit di tubuhnya. Sehun membebaskan Luhan dari kungkungan pakaian dalam hitungan detik sementara gadis itu masih meronta-ronta dengan jeritan yang terdengar memilukan.

"Diam," bentak Sehun.

"Kau gila, Oh Sehun. Kau benar-benar sudah gila," Luhan tak bisa memendamnya lagi. Umpatan untuk Sehun sudah penuh di dalam dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Mulut kotormu ini perlu diajari sopan santun,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan dengan kasar. Gadis itu memekik, terlebih saat Sehun memaksa mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ia harus bertumpu pada kedua lutut –membelakangi Sehun.

Luhan bisa melihat tangannya sendiri yang terikat kuat sekarang.

"Sehun, ini tidak akan berakhir baik, kumohon. Ibumu bisa mendengar semuanya," Luhan nyaris merintih.

"Diam," bentak Sehun lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Luhan mengerang protes saat Sehun membekap mulutnya dengan dasi dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat di bawah rambut Luhan. Ia mengerang kasar, tapi yang terdengar hanya gumaman tidak jelas. Sehun menarik rambut Luhan dengan kasar ke atas –membuatnya merintih dalam satu leguhan panjang.

Bibir Sehun yang panas sedikit mengecup ujung telinga gadis itu, kemudian berbisik dengan suara yang mengerikan. "Kau hanya sampah, Luhan. Jangan pernah berani mencoba menolakku,"

 _Bajingan._

Dengan bibirnya yang basah, ia menelusuri permukaan kulit punggung Luhan yang polos, sementara di bawah sana, berusaha menahan tubuh Luhan agar tetap bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Luhan mendesah kasar, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Sehun yang membuat tubuhnya menggila.

Pikirannya menolak ini, tapi tubuhnya memberikan reaksi yang lain.

Sadar ini tak akan berakhir baik, Luhan mengeratkan cengeramannya pada ikat pinggang Sehun yang membelenggu kedua tangannya sejak tadi. Ia tau ini tampak begitu menjijikkan. Diikat dan dibekap seperti ini, bersiap disetubuhi seperti binatang.

Tapi Luhan tak punya pilihan lain.

 _Ah, bukan._

Ia tak bisa melakukan hal lain.

Sehun menarik rambutnya lagi dengan kasar ke atas, membuatnya mendongak, merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada kepalanya. Luhan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, ia tak bisa merasakan apapun selain sentuhan kasar Sehun ditubuhnya.

Tarikan kuat dirambutnya, tangan Sehun yang menampar pantatnya beberapa kali dengan keras.

Luhan pasti remuk lagi hari ini.

Rintihan Luhan terdengar memilukan, ia bisa merasakan ketegangan tubuh Sehun yang mulai menyentuh pusat tubuhnya. Mencoba mendorongnya dengan kasar bahkan sebelum dirinya sendiri kuat.

 _Ini pasti akan sakit sekali._

Dengan satu tarikan kuat dirambutnya, diiringi suara leguhan mengerikan dari bibir Sehun, dan jeritan tertahan Luhan, ruangan itu menjadi sesak karena gairah yang dipaksakan. Sehun masih berusaha mendorong hingga penyatuan tidak indah itu sempurna.

Sedangkan Luhan memekik dalam diam, rasa nyeri teramat sangat bisa ia rasakan tersalur dari pusat tubuhnya menuju setiap jengkal sarafnya. Rasa sakit luar biasa itu membuatnya serasa terbelah, menipiskan kesadarannya sendiri tanpa sadar.

Tapi Luhan tak boleh menyerah kali ini.

 _Tidak lagi._

Luhan berusaha menahan semuanya, rasa sakit yang Sehun berikan saat pria itu menarik dan mendorong dengan gerakan kasar dan brutal. Tarikan dirambutnya yang semakin kuat, pukulan Sehun ditubuhnya yang semakin tak terkendali, Luhan berusaha menikmati semua rasa sakitnya.

Berusaha memenuhi memori otaknya dengan rasa sakit itu.

Kemudian mencoba berdamai dengan gairahnya yang memanas.

Sedangkan leguhan kasar Sehun di belakang tubuhnya membuat Luhan mual. Ia terhentak-hentak kasar sementara Sehun mendorong dengan kuat dari belakang, membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa merasakan otot tubuhnya.

Ini buruk, tapi Luhan merasa lega.

Setidaknya kali ini ia tak harus melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang memuakkan.

Kembali, Sehun menyentaknya, mendorong Luhan kuat-kuat hingga gadis itu menjerit dalam gumaman yang menyesakkan. Luhan bisa merasakan tangan kokoh pria itu mencengkeram pinggulnya kuat-kuat, membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan bagian tubuhnya lain menggelora.

"Menyerahlah, Luhan," desis Sehun setengah mengerang.

 _Tidak akan pernah, bajingan._

Dan saat Sehun benar-benar mendorongnya dengan kasar, dengan tempo yang memporak-porandakan, dengan gerakan yang membuat gila, tubuh Luhan melemas –ia nyaris kehilangan tenaga pada lututnya, tapi Sehun menahan tubuhnya dengan cengekeraman kuat di pinggul.

Kehilangan kendali atas seluruh saraf ditubuhnya sendiri, Luhan sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri pada Sehun untuk menguasainya –ia tak mau sebenarnya, tapi tak bisa melakukan hal lain. Jadi Luhan membiarkan Sehun menghentak-hentak tubuhnya dengan kasar dari belakang, membiarkan bibirnya mengerang.

Luhan bisa merasakan panas mulai menjalar dari pusat tubuhnya menuju seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Perutnya melilit dan bergejolak, mendorongnya untuk melepas gairah yang sudah sejak tadi ia kungkung dengan paksa.

Dengan satu dorongan kasar dari Sehun, Luhan menyerah.

Ia meleburkan gairah panasnya untuk membasahi tubuh Sehun yang sekeras batu –sekuat baja.

Ia kalah, untuk kesekian kalinya, dalam paksaan.

Tenaganya terkuras habis dan napasnya putus-putus, ia bisa merasakan tangan Sehun melepaskan ikatan dari dari balik rambutnya, dan Luhan mendesah lega saat bibirnya terbebas dari jeratan dasi menyesakkan itu.

Bibir Sehun mengecupi punggungnya yang tidak terlindungi apapun, semakin membuat Luhan merasakan sensasi luar biasa pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun selalu berawal dengan kasar, tapi ia tau ada sedikit sisa kelembutan yang selalu keluar dari tubuh pria itu bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

Luhan meleguh kasar, berusaha mengatur napas, sementara Sehun tidak memberinya jeda sama sekali untuk sekedar pulih dari ledakan gairahnya. Sehun masih bergerak dengan cepat, kasar, menghentak-hentak. Ia berusaha mendorong batas pertahanan diri Luhan lagi, berusaha membuat Luhan merasakan panas yang kembali menyerang tubuhnya.

"Brengsek," suaranya terdengar lemah, terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar berteriak.

Umpatan Luhan terdengar indah ditelinga Sehun, dengan kekehan ringan, pria itu tidak berhenti bergerak. Sehun menulikan telinganya, tidak peduli dengan apa yang Luhan jeritkan padanya, ia tetap bergerak di dalam tubuh gadis itu. Gerakan yang semakin menuntut membuat Luhan semakin menggila.

 _Keparat, Oh Sehun._

Luhan bisa merasakan pertahanan diri Sehun yang semakin tipis, tubuh pria itu semakin memenuhinya dengan sesak, tak butuh waktu lama, lava panas kembali menyerang pusat tubuhnya sendiri. Luhan nyaris kalah, sekali lagi dalam paksaaan menyesakkan pria brengsek itu.

Sedangkan desahan Sehun terdengar penuh gairah, dan Luhan siap menunggu pria itu selesai.

Dengan beberapa dorongan, Luhan bisa merasakan panas kembali mengguncang tubuhnya –ia benar-benar menyerah di bawah kendali Sehun. Sedangkan pria itu masih menyentaknya satu kali, kemudian menyusul Luhan melepaskan gairah panas yang membakar.

 _Brengsek._

"Sial," Sehun menggeram kasar.

Napas Sehun terdengar memburu –begitu pula dengan dirinya. Luhan berusaha pulih dari rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya setelah pelepasan dahsyat itu, kemudian perlahan ia bisa mendengar kekehan nyaring Sehun ditelinganya, terdengar mengejek.

"Ya Tuhan," erang Luhan saat Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Luhan membiarkan Sehun membalik tubuhnya. Dadanya naik turun untuk mengatur napas sementara tangannya masih terikat kuat. Pria itu tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang paling Luhan benci selama hidupnya. "Lepaskan aku, Sehun, kumohon," ucap Luhan setengah berbisik, lemah.

 _Lepaskan aku, brengsek._

"Sekarang kau memohon padaku? Sopan sekali," ia membisikkan itu dengan suara ejekan yang jelas.

 _Bajingan._

" _Please,"_ desah Luhan dengan suara parau.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencium bibir Luhan dengan kasar, dengan panas, dengan gairah yang masih meluap-luap. Sedangkan Luhan tidak menolak kali ini, ia melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas, membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan Sehun menciumnya dengan kasar dan tidak sopan.

Sementara Luhan bisa merasakan tangannya yang mulai lepas dari jeratan tali.

Ia mendesah lega, masih dalam mulut Sehun yang bergerak liar di bibirnya. Kedua tangan Sehun merengkuh wajahnya, membuat Luhan harus mencengkeram lengan pria itu, sedikit menahan agar brengsek gila itu tidak berbuat bodoh lagi. Sehun tak boleh lebih gila, cukup sudah hari ini ia disetubuhi seperti binatang.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat Luhan mulai terengah kesulitan mengatur napas. Gadis itu mengais udara banyak-banyak saat bibir Sehun terlepas dari mulutnya, membiarkan Sehun mengusap keringat didahinya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar, ia mendongak untuk melihat senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah sempurna pria itu.

"Jangan menolakku lagi, itu menyakitkan," bisik Sehun dengan kekehan ringan.

 _Kau menyakitiku, keparat._

 _Psikopat gila._

 _Brengsek._

Luhan mengangguk, sangat lemah hingga Sehun nyaris tak menyadari itu. Pria itu tersenyum lagi, mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut satu kali kemudian berdiri meninggalkan tubuh Luhan yang tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang.

Oke, sekarang Luhan mulai berpikir Sehun memiliki kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berubah menjadi kasar dan lembut dalam waktu singkat.

 _Tidak masuk akal._

 _Pasti ada bagian otaknya yang rusak._

 _Sangat rusak._

Mata Luhan mengikuti gerakan tubuh Sehun yang berjalan menuju lemari besar di sudut ruangan. Pria itu mengambil satu buah gaun berwarna hitam dan melemparkannya ke ranjang. Ia memandangi Luhan sekilas dengan senyum tipis, sementara gadis itu nyaris meneriakkan umpatan.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa pergi dariku, Luhan," ucapnya dengan suara khasnya yang mengerikan. Pria itu mengambil jas hitam dari dalam lemari. "Jangan menolak apapun. Kau mengerti?"

 _Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya, Oh Sehun?_

 _Kau bajingan gila._

Luhan mengerang samar. "Ya, Sehun," suaranya terdengar seperti rintihan orang sekarat.

"Bagus," pria itu tersenyum lagi, sedikit berjalan mendekat dan tubuh Luhan lagi-lagi mengejang. "Kalau kau menurut sejak tadi, mungkin gaun kesayanganmu itu masih baik-baik saja," kekehnya ringan, menunjuk gaun Luhan yang sudah tak berbentuk di lantai.

 _Gila._

"Maaf, Sehun," bisik Luhan, parau.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, jemari dinginnya membelai wajah Luhan yang berpeluh. "Bersiap-siaplah, ada beberapa orang yang harus kita temui malam ini. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi sayang. Kau terlalu cantik untuk merasakan sakit,"

 _Keparat._

 _Kau yang selalu menyakitiku._

"Ya, Sehun," Luhan memaksakan seulas senyum, membiarkan Sehun mengecup dahinya sedikit, kemudian bayangan pria itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Menyisahkan Luhan yang masih terengah-engah sambil menikmati sisa rasa sakit yang masih menguasai tubuhnya.

 _Bajingan gila itu melakukannya lagi._

.

.

"Oh Sehun," panggil Luhan, ia masih duduk di atas ranjang dengan gaun hitam sudah menempel rapi pada tubuh dan wajahnya sudah kembali cantik dengan riasan sederhana.

Pria yang sedang membenarkan ikatan dasinya itu menoleh sekilas, memandangi Luhan bingung tapi tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut pertemuan itu," bisiknya tipis, terdengar penuh keraguan –atau ketakutan.

Pria itu benar-benar melihatnya sekarang, masih dengan tatapan mata tajam mengerikan yang sangat Luhan benci.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sehun dengan suara nyaris terdengar seperti geraman.

Luhan berdiri sedikit, kemudian tubuhnya sedikit oleng saat ia mulai bergerak, dan Sehun dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Luhan sebelum membentur meja rias.

"Sakit sekali," Luhan meringis, sedikit memegangi pangkal pahanya. "Aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar, Sehun. Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya dengan nada suara sedikit cemas.

Sehun mengernyit tapi membantu Luhan kembali duduk di atas ranjang masih sambil menahan erangan. "Apa tak bisa dipaksakan?" ia sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Bisa saja, tapi mereka pasti curiga dengan ini, Sehun. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Luhan dengan suara tipis.

Tatapan mata Sehun tampak menyelidik, tapi pria itu tidak berbicara. Ia masih memandangi wajah Luhan yang tampak sedang menahan rasa sakit, kemudian satu hembusan berat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tetaplah disini. Jangan mencoba lari dariku, Luhan," ancam Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lari dalam keadaan seperti ini?" balas Luhan, setengah kesal.

Sehun mendengus kasar. "Aku akan menjemputmu jika sudah selesai. Jangan kemana-mana," kembali, suara ancaman itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Luhan.

"Aku tak bisa kemana-mana,"

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali, kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa suara.

 _Tak bisa berjalan?_

 _Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini, Oh Sehun._

 _Ini bahkan bukan yang terburuk._

Dan senyum Luhan mengembang, ia nyaris berlari menuju pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia harus bisa melarikan diri dari bajingan itu malam ini, satu-satunya kesempatannya.

Luhan benar-benar harus pergi, ia tak ingin terus terjebak bersama Sehun dengan melakukan pernikahan bodoh itu.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Luhan menekan nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala pada telepon yang berada di kamar Sehun. Tak butuh waktu lama, suara seorang pria sudah bisa ia dengar di seberang sana.

Suara seorang pria yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Kim Jongin," sapa Luhan.

"Luhan?" suara di seberang sana terdengar penuh semangat, nyaris berteriak. "Kau benar Luhan, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan mendesah ringan. "Kau dimana sekarang? Aku butuh bantuanmu," ia memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan konyol mantan kekasihnya itu.

 _Jongin masih saja bodoh._

"Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan Sehun?" balas Jongin cepat.

 _Ya, dia memang sumber masalahnya._

Luhan berpikir sejenak, sedikit berdiri untuk melihat keluar jendela, matanya memperhatikan beberapa orang yang sudah berkumpul di taman rumah ibu Sehun. Keadaannya sangat ramai sekarang, taman luas itu bahkan nyaris penuh manusia, tanpa sadar ia mulai mencari-cari jalur tercepat menuju pintu keluar.

Luhan mulai menggambar rencana melarikan diri dalam otaknya.

"Jemput aku," ucapnya, sadar bahwa Jongin masih menunggu di ujung telepon sementara ia memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk keluar dari neraka ini.

 _Neraka yang sangat indah._

"Kau dimana?" balas Jongin cepat.

"Sehun mengurungku di dalam rumah ibunya. Akan ada sedikit pesta malam ini dan aku akan menyelinap keluar," Luhan menjelaskan.

Jongin diam sejenak, dan Luhan mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya dengan tidak sabar. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya melalui telepon, Kim Jongin. Akan kukirimkan padamu alamatnya, kau harus membantuku melarikan diri kali ini," balas Luhan, matanya masih berusaha menelusuri orang-orang yang berkerumun di taman bawah.

Berusaha mencari sosok Sehun dan bersyukur karena bayangan pria itu tak tampak di depan matanya.

 _Bajingan itu pasti sibuk sekali malam ini._

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar," sahut Jongin, akhirnya setelah diam beberapa saat.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mendesah lega. "Cepatlah, waktuku tak banyak," balas Luhan.

"Aku berangkat sekarang," sahut Jongin cepat, kemudian ia mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak.

Tekadnya bulat, malam ini, ia harus bisa bebas dari kungkungan pria brengsek bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Tidak ada lagi penyiksaan, ini harus menjadi yang terakhir.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk menyelinap keluar dan melewati taman bunga yang ramai orang. Bahkan ia berjalan dengan santai dengan gaun yang melekat anggun pada tubuhnya. Dengan senyum manis mengembang, ia menyapa beberapa orang yang berdiri di sepanjang pintu masuk. Luhan sudah cukup dikenal sebagai calon Nyonya Oh yang terhormat.

 _Bahkan aku sama sekali tak ingin memakai nama belakang Sehun._

Dan saat Luhan sampai di depan gerbang rumah ibu Sehun, ia melihat mobil Jongin yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Senyumnnya mengembang dan sedikit berlari menghampiri mobil itu dengan langkah tergesa, tanpa pernah menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun.

.

.

Kembali, bibir mungil Luhan menghembuskan asap tipis yang ia hisap dari rokok rampingnya, membuat dirinya sesak sendiri sebenarnya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan pandangan melamun, sebelah tangan menggenggam besi pembatas balkon yang kuat –hanya sekedar mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak loncat keluar.

Meskipun pikiran itu pernah sedikit terbesit dalam otaknya, tapi Luhan tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyerah pada hidup.

"Wajahmu tampak menyedihkan," kekehan ringan seorang pria dari arah belakangnya membuat Luhan mendengus malas, kembali bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan asap putih yang menyesakkan.

"Kelihatan sekali, Jongin?" balasnya malas.

Jongin terkekeh ringan, memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang sementara gadis itu masih berusaha menghisap rokok rampingnya hingga habis. "Menyesal sudah pergi dari Sehun?" kembali, pria itu terkekeh ringan.

 _Hah! Omong kosong._

 _Lari dari Sehun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan._

Bibir Jongin yang hangat perlahan mengecupi lehernya, dan itu membat Luhan mengerang, menahan desahan yang nyaris lolos dari ujung lidah. Sedangkan pria itu kembali tertawa, bibirnya sedikit menghisap leher Luhan lagi.

"Oke, jangan menggodaku," rengeknya dengan suara desahan tipis.

Jongin tertawa lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, Luhan. Sangat,"

"Aku tidak akan mendesahkan namamu malam ini. Sehun baru saja meniduriku seperti anjing," bisiknya ringan, kembali mendesahkan suara berat. "Jongin, _please,"_

Jongin tertawa lagi, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan sementara bibirnya sudah tidak mengecupi leher gadis itu.

"Kau masih saja menggairahkan, Luhan," bisiknya lagi.

Luhan tertawa renyah. "Yah, setidaknya kau masih menyadari itu," kembail, ia mendesah berat saat bibir Jongin menemukan perpotongan lehernya. "Berhentilah menggodaku, kau akan menikah sebentar lagi,"

"Ah itu," ucap Jongin malas, ia menarik tubuh Luhan agar duduk di atas pangkuannya, sambil masih memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya gadis itu, kembali menghembuskan asap putih dari bibirnya.

Jongin menggeleng ringan, memutar tubuh Luhan agar menatapnya. "Kau pikir aku bisa seratus persen menyukai gadis pilihan orang tuaku?"

Dan gadis itu tertawa, membiarkan bibir Jongin bermain-main lagi disekitar lehernya lagi. "Apa dia tidak cantik?"

"Cantik, tentu saja. Mana ada putri konglomerat yang tidak cantik?" sahutnya dengan suara agak menggumam karena bibirnya masih mengecupi leher Luhan.

"Biasanya kau selalu menyukai gadis-gadis cantik,"

Jongin mendesah ringan, terlihat putus asa. Ia menarik wajahnya dari kulit Luhan, menyerah untuk menggoda gadis itu. Jadi, Jongin hanya memeluknya erat-erat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada Luhan.

Rasa rindu akan tubuh gadis itu, sebenarnya.

"Dia terlalu baik," suara tipis Jongin membuatnya tampak menyedihkan.

Dan Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh pria yang tampak sedih itu, ia mengusapkan jemarinya di sepanjang wajah Jongin, menangkan kegelisahan yang seolah tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Itu bagus, Jongin. Dia wanita baik-baik, calon istrimu,"

Jongin menggeleng, perlahan mengecupi jemari Luhan yang bermain-main dibibirnya. "Aku takut merusaknya, Luhan. Dia terlalu polos, berani bersumpah belum ada pria manapun yang menyentuhnya. Dan itu semakin membuatku ragu,"

Luhan terkekeh ringan, terdengar bersahabat. "Apa perlu aku bertemu dengannya dan mengajarinya menjadi gadis nakal?" guraunya.

Sementara Jongin mendengus malas. "Tidak. Jangan mengubahnya menjadi jalang," dan Luhan memutar bola mata kesal. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sejak tadi?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala ringan, kembali kegelisahan menghantui dirinya. "Ibu Sehun sedang sekarat dan ia memintaku menikahi anaknya yang gila itu," kembali, ia memutar bola mata kesal saat menyebut nama Sehun.

Sungguh, baginya, pria itu sudah terlalu menjijikkan.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk malas. "Dan aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana jika bajingan gila itu menikahiku?" ia bergidik ngeri bahkan hanya membayangkannya saja.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, tidak menemukan jawaban. "Sepertinya aku harus bekerja untuk membayar hutangku yang menumpuk,"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah," ucap gadis itu dengan suara tipis. "Kau masih berhubungan dengan teman lama?"

"Teman lama?" ulang Jongin dan Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan ringan. "Ya, beberapa dari mereka masih mengajakku bertemu. Kau tau kan, sekarang aku sudah tidak pergi ke _club_ sesering dulu. Aku hanya menemui mereka, bukan berpesta bersama. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku mulai memikirkan kembali bekerja pada mereka," suara Luhan terdengar mengambang, tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri sebenarnya.

"Kembali menjadi penari telanjang?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain, kan? Sungguh, uang yang kudapat dari sana pasti banyak,"

Jongin tergelak. "Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi kau sudah tidak muda lagi, Luhan. Mungkin mereka tidak akan membayarmu semahal dulu,"

"Brengsek," umpatnya, sedikit memukul dada bidang pria itu. "Tetap saja kau akan tergila-gila saat melihat tubuh telanjangku," balasnya, kesal.

Dan kembali, Jongin tertawa. "Mau membuktikannya?" jemari pria itu mulai menyusuri kausnya yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menepis tangannya. "Lupakan saja," ia berdiri dengan cepat. "Bisa kau antarkan aku besok?"

"Melamar pekerjaan?" balasnya dengan cibiran yang jelas.

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Mendapatkan pekerjaan lama," balasnya.

 _Seperti masa lalu._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi Author ingatkan ini FF 'keras' dengan konflik 'berat' jadi untuk readers yang mungkin belum sanggup baca sedikit** _ **crackpair**_ **, nggak tega membaca adegan yang agak kejam, Author sarankan untuk membaca FF lolipopsehun yang lain saja, jangan yang ini.**

 **Memang dasarnya FF ini bukan dibuat untuk mendapatkan banyak pembaca, tapi Author cuma pengen menyalurkan ide gila saja /hehehe/**

 **Dan peringatan buat Chapter depan, akan ada adegan yang sedikt 'berbeda'**

 **Udah itu aja, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan semoga juga masih tetap ada yang mau baca meskipun jalan ceritanya seperti ini.**

 **Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanyaaa~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Please check** railash61, ohlan94, ceceshii, chiakibee, hyurien92, nidia park.


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan bernapas lega saat telinganya kembali mendengar dentuman keras penuh hingar bingar dunia malam yang menyesakkan. Senyumnya mengembang sejak tadi saat Jongin membawanya ke dalam kelab yang sudah bisa ia sebut dengan _rumah._ Luhan merindukan semua ini, merindukan kegilaannya menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk berpesta.

Tempat ini sudah menjadi saksi bisu semua kegiatan gelapnya dimasa muda.

Dulu, ia pandai bersenang-senang.

Luhan tau cara menghabiskan malam panas penuh desahan yang memabukkan.

Dan mungkin kehidupan itu akan segera dimulai lagi sekarang, diputar ulang layaknya film documenter usang.

Jongin membimbingnya untuk berjalan masuk, menggandeng tangannya agar Luhan tidak hilang ditengah kerumuman orang yang bergerak-gerak liar mengikuti alunan musik menghentak. Bahkan beberapa kali ia harus meliuk-liuk ditengah lautan manusia agar tidak tertabrak tubuh-tubuh mereka.

Setelah susah payah menemukan jalan, Luhan berhasil mencapai tempat yang Jongin tuju.

Dua orang pria berbadan tinggi setengah terkejut saat melihat Jongin, lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Luhan, sebenarnya. Sedangkan gadis itu tersenyum, membiarkan kedua orang itu berjalan cepat kearahnya dan memeluknya bergantian.

"Luhan, Ya Tuhan, lama aku tidak melihatmu," ucap salah satu pria dengan wajah tampan yang cukup terlihat jelas di bawah kemerlap lampu temaram.

"Aku merindukan kalian, Kris, Chanyeol," bisik Luhan, sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi kedua pria itu bergantian.

Jongin tertawa renyah disampingnya, sedikit menutup pintu agar suara keras dari luar sana tidak mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. "Luhan butuh bantuan," ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kris.

Gadis itu tertawa renyah saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya, sedikit memeluk tubuh Luhan diatas pangkuannya. "Bukan sesuatu yang besar, teman-teman," balasnya, membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Katakan saja," bisik pria itu dari balik tubuhnya.

"Oke, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mendesahkan namamu malam ini," Luhan menginterupsi bibir pria itu yang mulai mengecupi lehernya.

"Sial," umpatnya.

Ia sedikit leg ataman-teman lamanya masih saja tdiak berubah sama sekali. Brengsek dan tampan.

Luhan tertawa renyah, kali ini menatap Kris dan Jongin yang sedang tertawa. "Tak bisakah kau menerimaku bekerja lagi disini, Kris?" kening pria itu sedikit berkerut bingung sementara Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Kau butuh uang?" tanya Kris, mulai bisa menerka arah pembicaraan ini. Gadis itu mengangguk ringan, tanpa ragu.

"Luhan, kau tak perlu menjadi penari telanjang lagi," bisik Chanyeol dari balik telinganya, dan itu berhasil membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Aku bisa memberikanmu uang berapapun yang kau mau,"

Luhan tergelak, menoleh kebelakang untuk mencibir pria itu. "Lalu aku akan menjadi pelacurmu sampai mati?" guraunya dengan tawa renyah menyenangkan. "Kau sudah menikah, Park Chanyeol," tambahnya.

"Serius, Luhan," sahut Kris. "Aku bisa memberimu uang. Berapa yang kau perlukan, aku bisa memberikannya tanpa perlu memperkerjakanmu," tambahnya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," jawab Jongin. "Aku sudah menawarinya uang tapi Luhan selalu menolak itu. Kalian masih hapal sifat buruknya, kan?"

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Bukan seperti itu," sergahnya. "Aku hanya tidak suka merasa diberi atau merasa sedang dikasihani. Sungguh, aku harus melakukan sesuatu jika ingin mendapatkan uang. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka diberi secara percuma," jelasnya, perlahan menarik diri dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berdiri untuk menatap ketiga orang temannya itu bergantian.

"Oke, aku mengerti," sahut Chanyeol. "Jadi kau memang ingin menjadi penari telanjang lagi?"

Dengan anggukan mantap, Luhan mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sudah bilang mungkin harganya tidak semahal dulu karena kalian tau kan, Luhan sudah tidak muda lagi," ucap Jongin dengan cengiran lebar menyebalkan. Luhan mengumpat tipis sementara ketiga pria brengsek itu tertawa keras.

Gadis itu mendecak sebal. "Jangan harap bisa menyentuhku nanti," ia mengingatkan, sementara ketiga orang itu masih terkikik geli.

 _Demi Tuhan itu tidak lucu._

"Kalau begitu kau diterima," bisik Kris, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambl sesuatu di dalam lagi. Kemudian kembali berjalan kearah Luhan dan menyerahkan sebuah topeng hitam yang akan menjadi satu-satu benda yang menempel pada tubuh Luhan saat ia melakukan tugasnya –satu-satunya benda yang menyembunyikan identitas gadis itu yang sebenarnya.

Dan Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

 _Babak baru dalam hidupnya kembali dimulai._

.

.

Bukan pria brengsek namanya jika mereka membiarkan Luhan pulang dalam keadaan seratus persen sadar. Rencana melamar pekerjaan nyatanya harus ia habiskan dengan pesta semalam suntuk. Dan Jongin harus menggendongnya pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk sebelum Luhan merangkak untuk menemukan jalan masuk.

Rasanya memang seperti pemanasan sebelum malam-malam panjangnya menjadi penari telanjang resmi dimulai, sungguh Luhan merindukan kegilaan ini.

"Demi Tuhan, kau berat sekali," gerutu Jongin saat pria itu baru saja menidurkan Luhan diatas tempat tidurnya. "Apa saja yang kau makan, sih?"

"Sial," rengeknya, sedikit mengerang saat merasakan kepalanya yang pening.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia sibuk melepaskan kemeja yang melekat ditubuh Luhan dengan gerakan tergesa. Terlalu putus asa untuk merasakan tubuh Luhan diujung indera perasanya yang peka. Sementara gadis itu masih mengerang kesal, berusaha membantu Jongin menanggalkan pakaiannya juga.

Entahlah, semuanya terasa panas, Luhan haus sentuhan mantan kekasihnya itu sekarang. Akal sehatnya terbakar habis.

Desahan ringan keluar dari bibir Luhan saat lidah Jongin bermain-main disekitar perpotongan leher dan dadanya yang tau-tau sudah tak terlindungi sehelai benangpun sekarang. Pria itu menghisap lebih kuat, sedikit membuat erangan Luhan terdengar lagi.

"Kim Jongin," desahan ringan kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

Sementara Jongin masih menghisap dan mengecupinya dengan kasar, Luhan merasakan matanya semakin berat dan tubuhnya terasa makin ringan. Sungguh, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menarik Jongin lebih dekat –mencengkeram rambut pria itu sebagai pegangan.

"Tak bisakah kita melakukannya satu kali saja?" bisik Jongin di depan bibir gadis itu, terengah-engah penuh gairah.

Luhan sedikit tertawa, membuka mata kantuknya untuk memandang pria itu, dengan kepala yang berdenyut nyeri, ia perlahan menggeleng. "Tidak," bisiknya. "Aku tidak meniduri calon suami orang," ia tertawa renyah.

Kemudian mendesah keras saat dengan kasar Jongin mencium bibirnya, menggerakkan bibir tebal panasnya dengan cepat disepanjang bibir Luhan. Gadis itu mengerang, menggeliat seperti cacing yang terperangkap dalam kail. Sungguh tenaganya terkuras habis sejak tadi dan Jongin hanya memperburuk keadaan dengan memantik api gairahnya.

Sambil berusaha mendorong pria itu menjauh, Luhan mencari udara.

Sungguh, dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, ciuman Jongin selalu bisa membakarnya.

"Sial," erangnya saat Jongin melepaskan ciuman panas itu, bibirnya sudah beralih mengecupi perpotongan leher Luhan, terus menghisap turun hingga menyentuh garis dada. "Ini ide buruk, sungguh, Kim Jongin,"

Jongin terkekeh, kali mengecupi pinggul dan perut Luhan, membuatnya menggeliat geli. "Bibir dan tubuhmu mengatakan hal yang berbeda,"

"Brengsek," umpatnya saat lidah pria itu bermain-main disekitar pinggulnya. "Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur sekarang? Ini bahkan sudah pagi dan aku belum memejamkan mata sama sekali,"

"Tidur saja sementara aku menidurimu,"

 _Sial._

Luhan mengerang kesal, tidak peduli apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya, ia menyerah. Dengan satu desahan ringan, sambil berusaha mengatur napas yang mulai berantakan sementara Jongin masih menghisapnya, Luhan melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya dibawah kendali Jongin.

Masa bodoh pria brengsek itu akan menidurinya hingga siang, ia terlalu pusing untuk peduli.

Sebuah suara bel yang cukup keras membuat Luhan nyaris tersentak, lebih kaget lagi saat Jongin mengumpat keras dan sentuhan pria itu menghilang dari tubuhnya. Samar, dengan mata separuh terpejam, Luhan melihat pria itu berdiri.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya tipis, berusaha mengendalikan kantuknya sendiri.

Jongin mengecek jam tangannya, kemudian lagi-lagi umpatan terdengar dari bibirnya. "Aku berjanji menemani Kyungsoo ke gereja pagi ini. Sial, bagaimana aku bisa lupa,"

"Kyungsoo? Calon istrimu?" bisik Luhan, Jongin hanya bergumam singkat, pria itu sudah sibuk mengganti baju. "Dan kau akan ke gereja?" Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya sendiri.

"Sial, aku tak bisa menolaknya," balasnya acuh. "Buka matamu," perintah Jongin dan susah payah Luhan menuruti kemauan pria itu. "Apa aku terlihat berantakan?"

Luhan menggangguk singkat. "Jika Kyungsoo buta mungkin dia tidak kan tau kau baru saja menghabiskan malam panjang di kelab,"

"Brengsek. Jangan membuat suara, aku akan membawanya masuk," ucap pria itu itu, setelah Luhan mengangguk lagi, ia berjalan cepat keluar kamar, bersamaan dengan suara bel yang kembali terdengar.

Luhan mendesah lega, bersyukur karena setidaknya calon istri Jongin itu sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Lagipula, Luhan terlalu lelah untuk melayani nafsu gila mantan kekasihnya itu. Sungguh, seharusnya, melihat Jongin yang membawa calon istrinya seperti sekarang ini, Luhan merasa cemburu atau sakit hati.

Tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali, Luhan malah senang setidaknya ada gadis baik-baik dalam hidup Jongin mulai sekarang.

Disinilah Luhan baru menyadari bahwa sejak awal, hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin bukan didasarkan pada cinta, mereka hanya ingin memiliki satu sama lain karena nafsu dan gairah.

Kecupan ringan dibibirnya mau tak mau membuat Luhan kembali membuka mata. Ia sudah hampir terlelap sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi lagi-lagi ciuman basah Kim Jongin membuatnya tersadar. Ia bisa menangkap gambaran wajah Jongin yang agak buram melalui mata kantuknya.

Yang jelas, pria itu sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang setengah basah menegaskan Jongin baru saja selesai mandi.

"Aku hanya pergi sampai siang, tidurlah lagi," bisik pria itu dengan satu kekehan ringan, mengecup bibirnya lagi, sementara Luhan mengerang kesal, bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali menutup mata.

 _Kenapa aku terlihat seperti selingkuhan Jongin sekarang?_

 _Lucu sekali._

 _._

 _._

Luhan baru saja menuruni panggung tempatnya menggoyangkan badan telanjang beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan tepukan riuh masih bisa dengar dengan jelas, jemari gadis itu menerima uluran jaket tebal dari Kris yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk ruang ganti.

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar sementara wajah cantiknya masih tertutupi topeng berwarna hitam gelap.

"Bagaimana? Gugup?" tanya Kris, sedikit merangkul gadis itu dan membimbingnya masuk, sementara dibelakang sana sudah ada gadis telanjang lain yang menggantikan posisinya tadi.

Luhan tertawa renyah, melepaskan topengnya saat memasuki ruang ganti yang nyaris kosong. "Untuk kali pertama dalam beberapa tahun, aku tidak buruk, kan?" balasnya acuh, mulai mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan.

Ia agak terlambat tadi, jadi tidak sempat merapikannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah dan senang melihatmu lagi,"

"Senang melihat tubuh telanjangku lagi?" cibirnya.

Kris mendengus keras. "Itu juga tidak berubah, bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan lekuk tubuh. Semua bahkan masih sama seperti dulu,"

Luhan tertawa renyah, mengancingkan kaitan celana jeans panjangnya dengan kasar. "Senang kau masih mengingat tubuhku dengan baik," sahutnya acuh.

"Yakin benar-benar tak mau menerima bayaranmu?" Kris bertanya dengan suara tipis seolah hendak meyakinkan diri sendiri tentang keputusan yang Luhan buat.

Gadis itu menggeleng, sedikit merapikan kaus dan mengecup bibir Kris sekilas. "Tolong masukkan ke nomor rekening yang kuberikan padamu. Aku harus membayar hutang dan jangan melebihi bayaranku," bisiknya dibalik bibir Kris yang sedikit terbuka.

Tangan pria itu terulur untuk meremas pantat Luhan dengan gemas, sedikit membuatnya memekik dan menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat untuk mengecup bibirnya lagi, kali ini melumatnya lebih keras dan kasar.

Luhan meleguh, membiarkan Kris menciumnya. Dan saat ia tau pria itu lebih menuntut, Luhan mendorongnya menjauh.

Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan kekehan lembut. "Kau masih saja pandai mencium," bisik Luhan setengah terengah, hampir kehabisan napas.

Dan suara tawa berat Kris terdengar lagi. "Tak bisakah kau menyerah padaku malam ini saja?"

Luhan mencibir. "Tidur dengan bosku dihari pertama kerja sepertinya bukan alasan bagus," ia terkikik geli saat Kris mengumpat tipis. "Ada yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Kita bisa membahasnya lagi besok," bisik Luhan, ia mengecup bibir Kris sekilas sebelum pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Meninggalkan pria yang masih menggelengkan kepala heran itu.

.

.

Ini hari baru bagi Luhan, setelah kembali melakukan pekerjaan lamanya menjadi penari telanjang semalam, ia merasa sudah mendapatkan dunia lamanya lagi. Ia senang, tentu saja, ini seolah menjadi nostalgia termanis dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin ini bukan pekerjaan layak, tapi siapa peduli.

Lebih lagi, Luhan sudah lepas dari bayangan mengerikan Sehun yang seolah menghantuinya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Sungguh, ia merindukan kehidupan bebasnya lepas dari belengggu pria gila itu. Ini kehidupan yang ia rindukan selama ini.

Demi apapun, Luhan tak punya niat untuk kembali.

Sama seperti kemarin, hari ini, ia masih menginap di tempat Jongin. Pria itu sama sekali tidak keberatan menampung Luhan, hanya saja ia berpikir tak ingin mengacaukan kehidupan Jongin lebih jauh lagi, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Setidaknya ada beberapa uang sisa yang masih ia kantungi sekarang.

Samar-samar, dari luar kamar Jongin, Luhan bisa mendengar suara-suara orang yang berbicara. Salah satunya adalah suara Jongin yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik, sementara suara lembut seorang wanita masih terdengar asing ditelinga.

 _Mungkin Kyungsoo datang lagi pagi ini._

Setengah tersenyum mendengar tawa kedua orang dari luar sana, Luhan mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia harus bersiap-siap mencari tempat tinggal siang ini. Luhan tak bisa terus menerus menganggu kehidupan Jongin bersama calon istrinya itu.

Cukup sudah ia menjadi jalang, jangan sampai ia menjadi penganggu hubungan orang lain.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Luhan mau tak mau mengehentikan kegiatan mandinya dan diam, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. "Luhan," suara Jongin terdengar ditelinganya, dan tanpa sadar mendesah lega saat suara pria itu terdengar.

"Aku disini, Kyungsoo sudah pergi?"

"Keluarlah sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo ingin bicara denganmu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Kau sudah gila, Kim Jongin?" Luhan nyaris berteriak, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang coba Jongin lakukan sekarang.

Pria itu tertawa renyah dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup. Sementara Luhan berusaha berpakaian dengan cepat. "Kau bilang akan mencari tempat tinggal, kan?"

"Ya," teriaknya, kemudian buru-buru membuka pintu dan melihat bayangan Jongin yang tersenyum padanya tepat di depan pintu masuk kamar mandi. "Kyungsoo tak boleh tau aku disini,"

Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir pria itu, ia membiarkan Luhan lewat dan merapikan penampilannya. "Tenang saja, Kyungsoo akan membantumu mencari tempat tinggal,"

Dengan cepat ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, berusaha membaca apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan melalui sorot mata elang itu, tapi Luhan tidak menemukan apapun kecuali kesungguhan dalam raut wajahnya.

Setidaknya Jongin serius saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau yakin Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu mengangguk lagi. "Kyungsoo menunggumu di luar,"

 _Sial, kenapa aku gugup sekarang._

Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan merasa tidak enak hati untuk bertemu calon istri mantan kekasihnya itu. Tentu saja, ini akan menjadi canggung mengingat ia pernah menjadi nomor satu dihidup Jongin. Lebih lagi, ini artinya Kyungsoo tau bahwa semalam ia menginap.

Sungguh, Luhan tak ingin dicap sebagai gadis penganggu, meskipun secara teknis, Jongin yang masih saja menggodanya.

Dengan satu desahan napas berat, sambil berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri, Luhan melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar Jongin. Ia sedikit merapikan kemeja dan celana jeans panjang, setidaknya untuk kali pertama, Kyungsoo harus melihat Luhan seagai gadis baik-baik dengan pakaian sopan.

Jujur saja, walaupun sebenarnya ia lebih suka telanjang.

Dan Luhan melihat sosok gadis itu,tidak jauh dari bayangan dalam otaknya, jujur saja. Gadis itu terlihat sangat polos, mungil, dan cantik tentu saja. Mungkin sedikit lebih pendek darinya, dengan mata bulat lucu dan juga rambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat. Cara berpakaiannya yang terkesan sangat feminism semakin menegaskan bahwa gadis itu memang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang lahir dari keluarga hancur penuh masalah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sedikit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan saat Luhan sampai di depannya. Canggung, Luhan menyalami gadis itu, sedikit melirik kearah Jongin yang tampak sedang menahan tawa.

 _Demi Tuhan, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda._

"Kyungsoo," bisik gadis itu dengan suara melengking yang menyenangkan.

Luhan tersenyum, senang setidaknya gadis cantik di depannya ini memiliki senyum tulus. Meskipun sekilas, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa melihat jika gadis itu mungkin sedang berpura-pura senang bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo memang benar-benar tulus saat tersenyum, dan itu membuatnya sangat lega sekarang.

"Xi Luhan," balasnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo menarik tangannya sendiri.

"Ah, aku sudah dengar dari Jongin," ia melirik pria itu sedikit, kemudian tertawa lucu. "Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Bingung, Luhan menoleh dengan cepat kearah Jongin, sementara pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan membuang muka. Putus asa mendapat penjelasan darinya, Luhan kembali menatap gadis mungil yang sedang tersenyum lebar di depannya itu.

"Tinggal bersama?" ulangnya, merasa bodoh sebenarnya.

Kyungso mengangguk semangat. "Aku baru saja pindah ke kota ini dan tidak memiliki teman sekamar," ucapnya, kembali menoleh kearah Jongin, sementara Luhan masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. "Jongin bilang kau sedang mencari rumah untuk tinggal. Lebih baik kau tinggal ditempatku saja, Luhan," sambungnya, masih dengan nada ceria.

Oke, Luhan sempat berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo ini sebenarnya memiliki kelainan psikologis karena terlalu sering tersenyum. Yah, meskipun itu senyum tulus menyenangkan, hanya saja kelihatannya gadis itu sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Benar, Luhan. Kau bisa tinggal dengan Kyungsoo saja," tambah Jongin, kali ini tersenyum lebar.

Dan demi apapun, Luhan ingin melempar Jongin dengan sepatu.

Canggung, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kikuk, berusaha tidak terlihat bodoh meskipun itu gagal. " _Well,_ bukannya aku menolak ini, Kyungsoo," ia melirik gadis itu sekilas, melihat perubahan raut wajahnya yang mulai tidak tersenyum lagi. "Tapi aku tak ingin menumpang," bisiknya, terdengar sangat tipis.

"Kau tidak menumpang, kok," sahut gadis itu lagi, masih terdengar penuh semangat. "Kita bisa membagi biaya sewanya," ucapnya.

"Tuh kan," tambah Jongin. "Kalian bisa berbagi kamar dan biaya sewa,"

Oke, sekarang Luhan mulai menyesal kembali meminta bantuan pada pria itu.

"Ayolah, Luhan, kumohon," rengek gadis itu lagi, sekarang mulai menggenggam tangannya.

Sedikit menoleh kearah Jongin lagi, tapi tetap sama diacuhkan, Luhan tersenyum canggung. Pikirannya mulai memainkan adegan-adegan yang mungkin akan terjadi dihidupnya setelah ini. Tinggal seatap dengan gadis yang berkepribadian berbanding terbalik dengannya sungguh bukan hal mudah, terlebih ia baru saja mengenal Kyungsoo. Lebih parahnya, gadis ini tidak lama lagi akan menjadi istri mantan kekasihnya.

Hidupnya penuh drama mulai sekarang.

Tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk menolak, ia mengangguk pasrah, membuat gadis didepannya itu memekik riang sementara Jongin tersenyum puas.

 _Oke, sebenarnya apa yang Jongin rencanakan sekarang._

.

.

Luhan nyaris membuka mulut lebar-lebar saat malam harinya ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam apartemen yang Kyungsoo maksud. Sungguh, ini benar-benar besar jika hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang. Dan Kyungsoo dengan riang mempersilahkan calon teman sekamarnya itu masuk.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

Masih dengan wajah bodoh, sambil memandangi ruangan disekeliling, Luhan mengangguk. "Wah, ini besar sekali," ucapnya takjub, sama sekali tak bisa berpura-pura tidak terkejut dengan isi apartemen Kyungsoo.

Gadis mungil itu tertawa renyah, membiarkan Luhan duduk diatas sofa besar di ruang tamu. "Aku bohong soal sewa itu, Luhan. Ini sudah kubeli sebenarnya,"

 _Kenapa aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya?_

"Aku hanya tak ingin tinggal sendiri," tambah Kyungsoo sambil memberikan satu gelas air putih padanya. "Jangan anggap sedang menumpang. Kau bisa kok membayar biaya yang lain,"

Luhan tertawa ringan, senang melihat tingkat lucu gadis itu. Ia baru saja mengenalnya pagi tadi, tapi sikap Kyungsoo yang periang dan bersahabat membuatnya merasa seolah sudah kenal lama. Dan ia bersyukur setidaknya gadis itu tidak tau sisi hidup Luhan yang gelap.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Luhan, menyerah untuk mendebat gadis itu. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat senyum bahagia Kyungsoo pudar.

"Terima kasih," ia tertawa lebar, sedikit memeluk tubuh Luhan, kemudian tersenyum canggung saat tanpa sadar gadis itu sedikit menghindar. "Ah, maaf," bisiknya, merasa bersalah.

Luhan tersenyum ringan, sekarang ia yang merasa bersalah karena tidak sadar sudah menghindari pelukan Kyungsoo. "Bukan begitu, Kyungsoo," ia sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha menghilangkan gugup dan berdeham ringan. "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku, aku hanya tidak terlalu bisa bergaul dengan orang lain," Luhan berusaha menjelaskan.

Gadis periang dihadapannya tersenyum lebar. "Bukan masalah, kita akan segera menjadi teman baik," balas Kyungsoo riang.

 _Ah, begitukah?_

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

Malam hari datang, Luhan hanya semakin merasa sungkan dengan teman sekamar barunya itu. Setelah tadi siang ia memberikan beberapa pakaian baru dan peralatan untuknya, sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang sudah ia buat sendiri sejak sore tadi.

Sulit menyebut ini, tapi baginya Kyungsoo memang terlalu baik –atau polos, Luhan tak terlalu bisa membedakan. Dan apa yang Jongin bilang tentangnya, seratus persen benar. Sekarang berani bertaruh dengan seluruh hidupnya, Luhan yakin belum ada satu orang pria yang menyentuh gadis itu.

"Makan yang banyak Luhan, aku tak tau apa yang kau suka jadi aku membuat semuanya," ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar yang terdengar riang gembira.

Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan Luhan, diseberang meja makan yang sudah penuh beberapa makanan menggugah selera. Sementara Luhan masih mematung seperti orang bodoh memandangi Kyungsoo dan meja makan bergantian.

Sekarang ia seratus persen yakin dirinya hanya benalu yang menumpang hidup.

Akhirnya, setelah tak bisa menemukan kalimat lain untuk bicara, Luhan tersenyum, menatap gadis dihadapannya itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Kyung. Sungguh, kau terlalu baik padaku,"

Senyum Kyungsoo melebar. "Aku senang kau datang, Luhan," bisiknya, jemrinya sudah sibuk mengambilkan beberapa makanan untuk gadis itu sementara Luhan hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Selamat makan," Kyungsoo tertawa lagi dan Luhan tak bisa menahan senyum, perlahan mulai memasukkan makanan dengan tenang. "Kalau kau tak suka jangan dimakan, Luhan,"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Ini enak sekali, sungguh," ucapnya dengan mulut penuh dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Luhan tidak berbohong, Kyungsoo memang berbakat untuk urusan dapur, berbeda dengannya yang lebih sering memakan _junk food_ untuk bertahan hidup.

"Syukurlah," bisik gadis itu, perlahan juga mulai mengunyah makanannya.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan memperhatikan gadis yang sedang makan dihadapannya itu. Ia senang melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang cantik dan selalu ceria sepanjang waktu. Bahkan saat makanpun, senyum gadis itu masih tercetak tipis dibibirnya.

Dan entah kenapa ini membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah.

Bagaimanapun, ia adalah mantan kekasih Jongin yang tidak lama lagi pria itu akan menjadi suami Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Kyungsoo," panggilnya dengan suara tipis, berhasil membuat gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat padanya, kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Jongin mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?" Luhan menundukkan kepala saat mengatakan itu, tidak berani mata bulat berbinar itu.

Tawa tipis Kyungsoo terdengar. "Aku tau kau mantan kekasih Jongin,"

 _Sial._

Luhan nyaris tersedak mendengarnya, ia bahkan berusaha menghentikan batuk-batuk dan mendengar Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. "Maaf," bisiknya. Permintaan maaf karena sudah nyaris menyemburkan makanan dari mulut dan maaf karena sudah menjadi mantan kekasih Jongin.

"Tidak masalah, Luhan. Semua orang punya masa lalu, kan?" suara Kyungsoo benar-benar menenangkan. Merdu seperti lagu dan lembut seperti alunan melodi.

Ragu-ragu, Luhan menarik wajahnya lagi untuk menatap gadis itu. Ia berusaha mencari sedikit kebohongan dalam wajah dan senyum manis Kyungsoo, tapi tak menemukan apapun. Bahkan gadis itu benar-benar tersenyum tulus padanya, untuk kesekian kali hari ini.

"Kau sungguh baik, Kyungsoo. Setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalasnya,"

"Jangan merasa terbebani dengan itu, sungguh aku hanya berniat membantu teman Jongin saja. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka hidup sendiri seperti sekarang,"

Luhan tertawa, terdengar canggung tanpa bisa ia hindari. "Kau akan segera menikah dengan Jongin kan? Mengapa kalian tidak tinggal bersama saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan, kembali makan dengan tenang sementara Luhan mulai membaca sesuatu yang aneh dan mengganjal dalam raut wajah Kyungsoo sekarang. Seolah pertanyaannya barusan sedikit membuat gadis cantik itu gelisah.

Dan demi apapun, Luhan tidak mendapatkan petunjuk sama sekali.

"Ceritanya panjang, Luhan," bisik Kyungsoo masih dengan kepala tertunduk, ia tertawa kecut dan itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Luhan semakin yakin ia salah bicara. Dalam hati mulai merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa mengerem bicara, tapi disisi lain ia terlalu penasaran untuk tetap diam. Jujur saja, rahasia seperti apapun, Luhan tidak terlalu suka.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mendengar ceritamu,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kali ini mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Luhan juga. "Jongin mungkin sudah bilang bahwa kami dijodohkan," Luhan mengangguk ringan. "Dan ya, sebentar lagi kami akan menikah," Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar untuk kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut, mengunyah, kemudian menelannya.

Sementara Luhan menunggu dengan mata berbinar.

"Ayahku sudah menyuruh kami untuk tinggal bersama dan bahkan aku setuju karena ya, aku sudah tidak menolak perjodohan ini, dan sepertinya Jongin juga tidak," ia berhenti sebentar untuk tertawa. "Kuharap Jongin juga tidak menolakku," bisiknya, setengah terdengar malu.

Luhan tersenyum. "Dia tak mungkin menolakmu," ucapnya yakin, dan memang Luhan yakin dengan hal itu.

"Tapi Jongin menolak untuk tinggal bersama, sungguh alasannya sangat bodoh," tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo terkikik geli sementara Luhan bertanya tanpa suara. Kembali, ia tertawa ringan. "Jongin hanya tak ingin meniduriku sebelum hari pernikahan,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Dan Luhan nyaris tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Cerita Kyungsoo barusan mengenai Jongin terdengar asing ditelinganya seolah gadis itu tidak menceritakan orang yang sama, Kim Jongin yang sama. Jujur saja, Luhan sudah lama kenal pria itu dan bahkan Jongin bisa meniduri seorang gadis yang baru beberapa menit ia temui.

Sungguh, itu tidak terdengar seperti Jongin.

Luhan sempat berpikir Kyungsoo berbohong tentang ini, atau memang Jongin ingin menolak dan melarikan diri untuk menikahi Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, bahwa pria itu sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo dan tak ingin menidurinya seperti pria brengsek. Mungkin benar Kyungsoo sudah mengubah Jongin dalam hal ini.

Jongin ingin benar-benar menjaga gadis itu.

"Kau sudah coba menggodanya?" tanya Luhan, dan ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menahan tawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit bersemu merah. Kepala gadis itu menggeleng ringan, sedikit menundukkan kepala. "Pantas saja Jongin belum menidurimu,"

"Luhan," bisiknya, mengingatkan.

Luhan tertawa renyah. "Serius, kau bisa mencoba menggodanya Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala ringan. "Jongin mungkin hanya tidak mau melakukannya,"

"Kau belum mencobanya. Coba saja. Seratus persen yakin Jongin akan menidurimu dan itu hal yang bagus kan? Dia tak akan menolakmu, percaya padaku," ucap Luhan menggebu-gebu sementara Kyungsoo masih tampak ragu. "Kalian bisa hidup bersama setelah itu," tambahnya.

Kyungsoo masih tampak menimang-nimang, ada keraguan yang terselip dalam raut wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Ia malu, terutama karena Luhan masih memandanginya dengan raut wajah berseri-seri, seolah baru saja mendapatkan mangsa empuk.

Yah, Luhan memang berniat merobek kepolosan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang harus kulakuan?" bisik Kyungsoo, terdengar tipis.

Dan Luhan tertawa renyah, menjentikkan jarinya ke udara. "Kau hanya perlu menginap di apartemen Jongin, lalu membuka baju. Mudah, kan?"

"Luhan,"

"Percaya padaku. Nanti akan kuceritakan apa-apa saja yang harus kau lakukan," ucap Luhan semangat.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Luhan sudah berdiri di atas panggung tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun pada tubuhnya. Ia sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mengikuti irama musik yang mengentak, sementara tepukan riuh banyak orang bisa ia dengar dengan jelas.

Seperti kemarin, topeng hitam masih menutupi identitasnya dengan baik.

Luhan menebar senyum, sambil bergantian bersama beberapa gadis yang sama telanjang, mata gadis itu menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan yang tampak penuh sesak dan setengah gelap. Ia berusaha mencari sosok Kris untuk menanyakan berapa waktu lain yang ia punya.

Luhan tidak ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan pulang terlalu larut malam ini.

Setidaknya ia tak ingin menganggu waktu tidur normal gadis itu. Ibarat kata, Kyungsoo adalah manusia normal dan Luhan manusia nocturnal.

Kehidupannya bahkan dimulai saat bulan sudah muncul.

Lalu tanpa sadar, pandangannya menangkap satu sosok pria yang berdiri jauh didepan sana. Luhan nyaris tercekat saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, ia bisa mengenali pria itu dengan baik. Wajah pucat yang selalu menjadi penghias mimpi buruknya, lagi-lagi harus ia lihat malam ini.

Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya bergetar.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tak sedang berhalusinasi dan itu memang nyata. Raut wajah pria itu tampak serius, nyaris menyeramkan. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, sementara tuxedo mewah membungkus tubuh sempurnanya.

 _Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?_

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, ia berhasil menemukan sosok Kris yang sudah melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan bingung juga. Seolah pria itu tau, Luhan sedang tidak fokus. Dan tanpa bicara ia menyuruh Luhan turun.

Dengan cepat, ia turun dari panggung, beruntung ada gadis lain yang menggantikan tempatnya. Ia buru-buru berjalan menuju Kris, membaur ditengah kerumunan menuju ruang gantinya –melarikan diri dari Sehun yang mungkin sedang mengejarnya sekarang.

Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat sementara tubuhnya sudah gemetaran.

Kris menyentuh pundaknya dan itu membuat Luhan kaget setengah mati. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris, membimbing gadis itu masuk dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan jaket tebal.

Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja," bisiknya dengan suara nyaris habis. "Maaf Kris, aku harus pulang cepat malam ini," dengan cepat ia memakai baju, terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

Dan Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah bingung. "Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Tidak–," dan Luhan memekik saat pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sosok Sehun berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah bersungut-sungut penuh amarah.

Tanpa sadar, ia beringsut, berdiri dan berlindung di balik tubuh Kris sementara merapikan bajunya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ucap Kris, sama bingungnya.

Sehun tersenyum, terlihat sangat tampan dan mengerikan disaat bersamaan. "Aku ada perlu dengan Luhan,"

Kris menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat gadis yang tampak pucat itu. "Kau mengenalnya?"

 _Sayangnya, iya._

Luhan mengangguk kaku. "Kita perlu bicara, Luhan," bisik Sehun, nyaris menggeram.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar," bisik Kris, tapi Luhan menahan tangan pria itu. Tidak membiarkan Kris keluar, ia masih terlalu takut berhadapan dengan Sehun sekarang. "Ada apa Luhan?" tanyanya, benar-benar bingung.

"Jangan pergi," cicitnya dengan suara tipis.

Kris memandangi Luhan dan Sehun bergantian, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya pada pria yang sedang tersenyum itu. "Kau tak ingin bicara dengannya?" tanya Kris pada Luhan.

 _Tidak._

 _Sama sekali tidak ingin._

"Aku hanya akan membahas kontrak yang sudah kuakhiri sepihak Luhan. Kau harus mengurus beberapa hal setelah melanggarnya kemarin," ucap Sehun dengan tenang.

"Kontrak apa?" Kris benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dan bingung.

Luhan mengerjap, menelan ludah kasar. Itu adalah perjanjian kontrak dengan Sehun. Mengatakan bahwa Luhan tak akan melarikan diri dari Sehun, sementara disisi lain Sehun akan membayar hutangnya, menjamin dirinya agar tidak mendekam dalam jeruji besi.

Dan jika Sehun mengakhiri kontrak ini, tentu saja, Luhan harus kembali bergelut dengan dunianya yang gelap –hal terburuknya, ia harus dipenjara karena kasus lama.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menggelengkan kepala ringan, melepaskan tangan Kris dan dengan berani berusaha menatap wajah Sehun yang tampak sangat mengerikan –dan tampan, tentu saja.

"Aku akan pergi dengannya, Kris," bisik Luhan.

"Pilihan bagus," sahut Sehun tanpa sadar.

Dan Kris menahan tangan gadis itu saat ia mulai melangkah mendekati Sehun. "Semua baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

 _Kuharap begitu._

Ia tersenyum, mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih," tanpa sadar, ucapan Luhan terdengar seperti salam perpisahan yang menyayat. Ia sedikit menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris, kemudian berjalan kearah Sehun dan membiarkan pria itu nyaris mencengkeram tangannya.

 _Apa yang akan terjadi padaku sekarang?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf Ini kepanjangan ya, gatau kenapa ini panjang banget. Jangan bosen ya plis. MAAF JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK BERKENAN MEMBACA CERITA INI. Maaf Authornya membuat seperti ini.**

 **Sebelumnya Author sudah memperingatkan loh ya kalo ini FF keras ceritanya berat dan penuh konflik semi-semi crackpair. Dan untuk chapter depan akan lebih dari ini, jadi Author peringatkan sejak dini. Chapter depan bahkan Authornya bikin sambil tarik napas dalam-dalam.**

 **Uhuuuk spoiler.**

 **NEED KAISOO? Kalo ada yang mau, dibikinin nanti side story KAISOO chapter depan.**

 **Satu lagi, untuk readers yang ingin bergabung dalam grup line readers + Author HunHan bisa menghubungi idline: violensiaivena. Itu grup terbuka untuk umum, fungsinya untuk menyatukan semua HunHan shipper (mari kita bertemu saudara-saudara seperjuangan sesama HunHan shipper, hahaha). Selain lolipopsehun, disana juga ada Author HunHan yang pastinya sudah terkenal di dunia FFN. Kalo mau join langsung chat idline: violensiaivena aja yaaa~**

 **Itu dulu, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanyaaa~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

Today update with my beloved sister **GERINEE** please kindly check her story too~ Thank you~


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: CRACKPAIR DETECTED**

 **Buat yang nggak suka semi-crackpair. Nggak suka hurt. Nggak suka other couple. TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA CHAPTER INI!**

 **AUTHOR TIDAK INGIN KALIAN MARAH-MARAH DI KOLOM REVIEW.**

 **KARENA SESUNGGUHNYA BASH DI KOLOM REVIEW HANYA AKAN MENURUNKAN SEMANGAT NULIS.**

 **Jadi untuk yang merasa kuat baca, silahkan dilanjut.**

 **Dan jangan lupa review.**

 **THANK YOU.**

.

.

"Sehun," Luhan nyaris memohon saat Sehun dengan kasar menarik tangannya keluar dari kelab malam yang sesak menuju area parkir.

Pria itu tidak bicara sejak tadi, tapi langkah panjangnya jelas menegaskan bahwa ia sedang terburu-buru –tergesa untuk segera membunuh Luhan mungkin. Dan gadis itupun tau, mungkin Sehun memang akan menyiksanya hingga mati sekarang.

Sungguh, menyerah dan mati terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

Dengan paksa, seolah tanpa kesulitan sama sekali, Sehun nyaris melemparkan tubuh Luhan ke dalam mobil, membuat ia memekik tertahan karena kepalanya terbentur atap mobil yang keras. Pria itu memutari mobil dengan langkah panjang, sedikit melonggarkan dasi dan kaitan jas hitamnya, dan itu hanya semakin membuat Luhan gugup bukan main.

Gemetar tanpa sebab.

Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya untuk sekedar meminta bantuan pada orang lain. Meskipun ia tidak tau harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa, dan harus bagaimana mengatakannya, Luhan masih berharap ia selamat mala mini.

Sehun menatapnya tajam tanpa senyum, seolah gambaran malaikat maut yang terbungkus dalam pahatan tubuh sempurna Oh Sehun sudah kembali hadir dalam pria itu –merasukinya terlalu dalam.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pria itu duduk di sampingnya, mengunci pintu dan memandanginya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Sorot matanya tajam, seolah hendak menguliti Luhan sekarang –dan ya, berani bertaruh ide itu pasti sudah terlintas dalam otak Sehun. Rahang Sehun mengeras, amarah dan gairah bisa Luhan lihat meledak-ledak dalam mata hitam pria itu.

Tersirat tapi tampak sangat jelas.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menhela napas, menelan ludah kasar sambil mengulang doa-doa yang sering ia dengar dulu di gereja saat minggu pagi. Sehun memang bukan makhluk halus, hanya saja, kelakukan pria itu tidak lebih baik dari setan.

"Sehun," bisiknya dengan suara nyaris habis, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata pria itu sekarang. Luhan benci saat suaranya terdengar seperti memohon, ia benci tampak lemah, tapi Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain merendahkan diri di depan Sehun –untuk kesekian kali.

Dengan lembut, jemari Sehun menarik wajahnya, membuat mata rusa itu bergetar tanpa sebab saat bertemu dengan matanya. Ada ketakutan luar biasa yang terpancar dari wajah Luhan dan itu hanya membuat Sehun lebih gila lagi.

Kilatan amarah tampak jelas memenuhi mata Sehun, mengintimidasi.

"Sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Luhan?" jemari dinginnya membelai wajah Luhan perlahan, seolah benar-benar ingin menggores dan membuat wajah pias gadis itu berdarah, tapi Sehun menahannya.

Tubuh Luhan mengejang sempurna.

Luhan hanya menundukkan kepala, tidak menjawab, bahkan ia menahan napas. Takut bahwa Sehun mungkin memang akan membunuhnya sekarang, atau menyiksanya hingga sekarat dan mati perlahan. Jemari Sehun yang bergerak menyentuh lehernya, membuat Luhan terkesiap kaget, sementara Sehun masih menatapnya lekat-lekat, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sehun, kumohon," bisiknya tipis, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun tertawa ringan, terdengar mengejek. "Lebih baik kau diam," ucapnya dengan suara berat yang terdengar menyeramkan. "Simpan tenagamu untuk nanti," Sehun sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Luhan dan gadis itu harus memundurkan tubuh agar tidak bersentuhan dengannya.

Sungguh, ia bahkan tidak ingin menghirup udara yang sama dengan Sehun.

Jemari Sehun terulur untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam satu jasnya. Luhan tak terlalu tau itu apa, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di belakang leher Luhan dan terlalu terlambat baginya untuk menghindar.

Ia memekik keras saat sebuah sengatan terasa dikulit lehernya yang sensitif, matanya membelalak sementara ia memandangi Sehun penuh pertanyaan –bingung.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak lari lagi. Sekarang tidur yang nyenyak," pria itu sedikit tersenyum, kemudian menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Luhan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan mulai mengerti apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Pria bajingan gila itu membiusnya, dan demi apapun, sungguh ini perbuatan illegal. Luhan bisa menuntutnya karena ini, tapi ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk memikirkan itu.

Kepalanya terasa pening, berputar-putar menyakitkan. Luhan berusaha mengendalikan matanya yang terasa sangat berat untuk tetap terbuka, tapi itu terlalu sulit dilakukan. Bibirnya terbuka untuk memanggil nama Sehun dan suaranya terdengar seperti orang sekarat.

Tanpa sadar, jemari mungilnya terulur, menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk mencari pegangan. Ia berusaha membuka mata, menatap Sehun yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak nyaman –atau tidak suka.

Pria itu sedikit menarik genggaman Luhan dari tangannya, menghempaskannya dengan satu gerakan kilat.

Dan Luhan benar-benar sudah kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Rasanya ia sedang melayang-layang, akal sehatnya pergi jauh meninggalkan tubuh. Masih berusaha menggenggam tangan Sehun, ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi kecuali jemari dingin pria itu. Selanjutnya, hal terakhir yang ia ingat, kepalanya jatuh keatas dada Sehun.

Lalu hilang.

.

.

Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak, tapi ia tak bisa menggerakkan sarafnya sama sekali. Semua terasa berat, sulit untuk dikendalikan. Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, tapi samar, ia bisa melihat bayangan buram Sehun yang melintasi indera pengelihatannya yang peka.

Matanya berat, kepalanya sakit luar biasa.

Perlahan, saat tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, Luhan bisa merasakan rasa dingin menyapa kulit polosnya. Teramat dingin hingga membuatnya nyaris menggigil. Dan satu cengkeraman kuat pada rambutnya membuat kepala gadis itu kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Sungguh, Luhan tak tau apa yang sedang bajingan gila itu lakukan padanya.

Ia tak sadarpun, Sehun masih saja menyiksanya.

Dalam otak tumpulnya, yang nyaris rusak, mungkin karena pengaruh obat bius, Luhan mencoba memikirkan seluruhnya. Semua pengalaman dan rasa sakit yang Sehun berikan padanya kembali terngiang di kepala Luhan yang masih berdenyut sakit. Ia mencoba mengingat, memenuhi otaknya sendiri dengan rasa sakit.

Hanya agar ia merasa terbiasa dengan itu.

Luhan tau tak ada satu alasan logis yang bisa Sehun pakai untuk berbuat lembut padanya. Ia sudah terlalu jauh berbuat kesalahan. Sebuah keputusan yang pastinya sangat Sehun benci. Dan Luhan sudah melanggar itu, semua larangan Sehun sudah ia lakukan.

Kabur, kembali ke kelab, menjadi penari telanjang.

Apalagi yang bisa Sehun maafkan darinya, Sehun tidak punya alasan untuk berbuat baik.

Luhan bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang tadinya samar terdengar, semakin jelas memenuhi pendengarannya. Ada suara-saura lain yang tak Luhan kenal, seorang wanita dengan suara melengking, berbicara dengan bahasa asing yang tak bisa ia pahami.

Sehun juga berbicara dengan bahasa itu.

Bahasa Jepang.

Ia tak tau apa yang kedua orang itu katakan, apa yang hendak mereka lakukan padanya, Luhan tak bisa mengerti. Dalam pikirannya sudah memainkan drama mengerikan seperti pembunuh bayaran atau gadis yang Sehun sewa untuk menguliti tubuhnya sekarang.

Luhan hanya bisa berharap, dalam doa, dalam diam. Diantara ambang batas kesadaran dan ketidaksadarannya, Luhan hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan diri.

Perlahan, Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri, sedikit demi sedikit. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya duduk dan bersandar pada benda lembut. Ia mencoba membuka mata dengan susah payah. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya saat Luhan berhasil melihat gambaran wajah samar Sehun.

Wajah pria itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Mata Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam, masih tanpa senyum. Dan tanpa sadar, Luhan mengerang. Sesuatu menyengatnya di bawah sana. Susah payah, masih berusaha mengendalikan rasa sakit luar biasa di kepala, ia melirik seorang gadis yang duduk menghadap tubuhnya.

Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya, menyentuh perut telanjang Luhan dengan kedua tangan –dan sebuah alat yang masih asing untuknya.

 _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?_

Erangan lemah kembali terdengar samar dari bibir Luhan, rasa menyengat kembali menyapa kulitnya. Tanpa sadar, napasnya terengah menahan sakit. Ia ingin bergerak banyak, tapi tak bisa. Kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepala, dan kakinya tertali pada ranjang.

"Luhan," suara Sehun terdengar sangat tenang.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia meringis menahan sakit sementara erangan lembut kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Kembali, gadis itu membuka mata, melihat bayangan wajah Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan mata tajam menusuk.

Ia tau, Sehun masih benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara tipis, terdengar seperti orang sekarang –dan ya, mungkin Luhan memang seperti itu sekarang.

Luhan melirik gadis berambut pendek yang seolah sedang menusukkan ribuan jarum kecil pada kulit tubuhnya di bawah sana. Tepat pada perut bagian bawahnya, beberapa kali. Dan itu rasa menyengat yang menyakitkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Luhan?" bisik Sehun tepat di depan bibirnya. Luhan mengejang, terlebih saat tangan Sehun mencengkeram lehernya kuat-kuat.

"Sehun," bisiknya, tercekat. Tangan Sehun di lehernya terasa mencekik, kepalanya masih sangat sakit, dan perutnya merasakan perih luar biasa karena sengatan jarum.

"Kau milikku. Hanya milikku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mengerti hal itu?" Sehun berbisik dengan suara geraman rendah, melepaskan cengkeraman tangan pada leher Luhan, sementara gadis itu mengais udara banyak-banyak.

Luhan tidak menjawab, tubuhnya masih mengejang merasakan sakit sementara dari balik matanya ia melirik gadis asing itu. "Apa yang dia lakukan, Sehun?" Luhan tak bisa lagi memaksakan pikirannya, jadi ia menanyakan hal itu.

Sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui sejak tadi, apa yang gadis itu lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Memberimu tanda," balas Sehun dengan senyum singkat, jemari dingin pria itu kembali menyapa wajahnya dan gadis itu mengejang lagi. "Kau hanya milikku,"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" bisik Luhan lemah, bibirnya mengerang lagi saat merasakan sengatan menyakitkan di perutnya lagi. "Itu menyakitkan,"

"Biar kujelaskan padamu apa yang menyakitkan, Luhan," Sehun nyaris berbisik. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, sementara gadis itu menarik tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang, semakin menempel pada bantalan ranjang yang empuk untuk menghindari Sehun yang nyaris menyentuh bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar tatapan mengerikan Sehun membuat tubuhnya gemetar tanpa sebab.

"Semua yang kau lakukan menyakitiku. Sekedar mengingatkanmu saja," bisik Sehun masih dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Suara yang selalu bisa membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri saat mendengarnya. "Kau menyakitiku, Luhan. Ingat apa yang dulu kau lakukan?"

"Itu masa lalu, Sehun,"

"Dan kau mengulanginya lagi. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan dengan lari dariku? Kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri perjanjian ini? Oh ya, tentu kau bisa melakukannya. Lakukan saja, aku akan membantumu masuk penjara kalau begitu," Sehun kembali berbisik dan Luhan tercekat.

"Aku hanya–,"

"Apakah susah menikahiku, Luhan? Aku hanya memintamu melakukannya, untuk ibuku. Setelah semua bisa kukendalikan, aku akan melepasmu. Apa itu sulit?" Luhan terdiam, ia sedikit menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan mata Sehun. "Jawab aku, Luhan. Aku hanya meminta hal sederhana itu darimu. Apa itu terlalu berat?"

 _Kau bajingan gila. Aku tak akan menikah denganmu._

Luhan kehabisan kata.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Sehun, terdengar seperti tuntutan yang jelas.

 _Begini caramu melamar seorang gadis, Oh Sehun?_

 _Gila._

"Pikirkan semuanya. Jika kau menikah denganku, semua perjanjian kita batal. Selama kau tidak melarikan diri lagi, kau aman. Aku tak akan memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Pikirkan itu,"

"Berapa lama aku harus menikah denganmu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, menarik wajahnya menjauh. "Hanya sampai ibuku baik-baik saja, kita bisa bercerai. Semudah itu. Setelahnya, kau bebas. Kita tak perlu bertemu lagi,"

 _Terdengar menggiurkan._

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, melihat pekerjaan gadis asing itu, kemudian tersenyum padanya –dan pada Luhan satu kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Luhan dengan suara tipis. Sengatan-sengatan tipis di kulitnya sudah tidak semenyakitkan tadi, mungkin tubuhnya sudah kebas.

Sehun berbicara lagi dengan bahasa asing pada gadis asing itu. Sang gadis berambut pendek balas bicara dan tersenyum, kemudian memandangi Luhan dengan senyum tipis.

"Memberikanmu tanda. Kau hanya milikku mulai sekarang," desis Luhan.

Dan saat Luhan menarik tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang gadis asing itu lakukan lebih jelas lagi, ia mengerti semuanya. Gadis asing berambut pendek itu menggambar sesuatu pada perut bagian bawahnya –tepat di atas kewanitaannya. Ia mentato perut Luhan tanpa ijin.

 _Oh Sehun bajingan._

"Kau gila," desis Luhan, mengerang lagi saat sengatan itu kembali menyapa kulitnya.

Sehun tertawa renyah, menundukkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Luhan lekat-lekat. "Kau yang membuatku gila, Luhan,"

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Sehun? Kau menyakitiku,"

Tawa Sehun terdengar mengejek. "Sebaiknya kau ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk menyakitiku dulu, Luhan,"

"Sehun,"

"Coba saja melarikan diri dan menjadi penari telanjang lagi. Semua orang akan tau kau milikku," pria itu kembali berbisik dengan suara berat. "Setidaknya ada namaku disana," Sehun menunjuk perut Luhan dengan dagunya yang runcing.

"Bajingan," geram Luhan.

Sehun tak peduli, ia hanya tertawa singkat sebelum pergi keluar ruangan. Gadis asing itu mengikuti Sehun keluar setelah mengusapkan benda dingin pada perut Luhan.

 _Sial._

Luhan bisa melihat sesuatu di perut bagian bawahnya, tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi itu masih terasa perih.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan," Luhan berteriak saat Sehun masuk dalam kamarnya setelah beberapa jam pergi.

Ia sudah lelah diikat dalam keadaan telanjang sejak tadi dan senyum manis pria itu saat masuk hanya membuat Luhan semakin muak.

"Jaga mulutmu," Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk, meletakkan beberapa mangkuk berisi makanan di atas meja samping tempat tidur Luhan. "Bersikap baiklah, Luhan. Kau beruntung aku tidak menyiksamu sampai pagi,"

"Lebih baik kau melakukannya,"

Dan pria itu menamparnya, cukup kuat hingga Luhan memekik. "Jangan menyulutku,"

Luhan mendecih jijik, sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut lagi. Pipinya terasa panas karena tamparan Sehun baru saja. "Lebih baik kau membunuhku, Sehun,"

"Kau mau aku melakukannya?" balas Sehun, Luhan hanya mendengus. "Kenapa kau menentangku, Luhan?"

"Aku bosan menjadi pelampiasan nafsu gilamu, Sehun. Aku lelah dengan semua ini,"

"Aku menyakitimu?"

"Bukankah itu jelas?"

Sehun mendesah ringan, memandangi mata Luhan yang berkilat marah. "Jika kau menurut sejak awal, semua akan baik-baik saja,"

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja diantara kita," debat Luhan. "Sejak aku memutuskan merangkak untuk meminta bantuan padamu, itu kesalahan besar yang pernah kubuat, Sehun,"

"Kau menyesal?"

"Sangat,"

Sehun kembali menghembuskan napas, ia beranjak untuk melepaskan ikatan pada kaki Luhan. Kemudian melepaskan kaitan tali yang mengikat tangannya. Lepas dari belenggu, Luhan menarik dirinya menjauh. Meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil mengerang menahan sakit di perutnya.

Sehun mendesah ringan, tampak kehilangan pikiran. "Terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari itu. Kau tak bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula, kan?"

"Aku tau," balas Luhan malas, ia memutar tubuhnya menghindari tatapan Sehun, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kau harus makan, Luhan," bisik Sehun dengan suara tipis.

"Tinggalkan disana. Jangan khawatir, aku masih belum ingin mati sekarang," balas Luhan acuh.

Selanjutnya tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka, kedua sama-sama diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sehun memang sudah masuk terlalu jauh dalam pesona Luhan yang mengerikan. Entah bagaimana, memperlakukannya dengan burukpun, nyatanya, Luhan masih menjadi nomor satu dalam hati Sehun.

Katakanlah Sehun bodoh karena sudah terperangkap jauh dalam sihir mematikan Luhan. Pria itu rela menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk gadis yang sudah jelas-jelas menolaknya dari awal. Bahkan, Sehun rela Luhan perlakukan seperti sampah, tapi pria bodoh itu tidak peduli.

Satu hal yang pasti, Sehun terlalu jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata rusa itu.

Ribuan kali ia menyatakan cinta, ribuan kali pula Luhan menghinanya dengan banyak kalimat umpatan yang sudah terasa hambar ditelinga Sehun.

Berpikir untuk menyerah?

Itu tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia mencintai Luhan dengan tulus, apapun yang gadis itu lakukan padanya, Sehun menerima dengan senang hati.

Idiot memang, tapi Sehun mungkin tak bisa menyerah pada Luhan –cinta pertamanya.

Sehun memang hanya seorang pria bodoh yang terjebak dalam dunia menyenangkan. Ia hidup layaknya tak ada hari esok. Tak ada kegiatan lain yang Sehun lakukan selama masa sekolah dan kuliahnya selain belajar, mengikuti kursus dan banyak kegiatan positif lainnya. Ia tak pernah senang-senang, karena belajar adalah cara Sehun bersenang-senang.

Terdengar bodoh, bukan?

Memang.

Lalu semuanya berubah saat berbulan-bulan yang lalu ia melihat Luhan dalam sebuah acara kampus. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidup, senyuman manis Luhan mampu mengalihkan pandangan Sehun –bahkan mengalihkan dunianya dalam sekejap mata.

Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk berubah. Ia mengikuti naluri kelakiannya untuk berusaha mendekati Luhan. Dengan cara apapun, berusaha membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya juga. Yah, meskipun Sehun tau itu mustahil, tapi ia tak pernah menyerah pada gadis itu.

Tentu saja, seorang kutu buku yang jatuh cinta cukup membuat heboh keluarganya sendiri. Ibunya sangat antusias mendengar semua cerita melebih-lebihkan yang selalu Sehun katakan tentang Luhan. Dan ibunya itu selalu berhasil meyakinkan Sehun agar tidak menyerah.

Apapun yang terjadi.

"Tuan Oh, Nona Luhan sudah dikonfirmasi berada disana," suara pria paruh baya dari balik kemudi menginterupsi lamunan Sehhun malam itu. Ia melirik kearah belakang dimana Sehun duduk di kursi penumpang dengan pandangan melamun.

Sehun mengerjap, melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Kita kesana sekarang. Bisa katakan pada Mom aku menginap di tempat lain?"

Pria itu mengangguk ringan. "Ya, Tuan. Tentu saja," bisiknya.

"Terima kasih banyak," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Mobil yang Sehun tumpangi membelah jalanan ibukota yang masih ramai di malam hari. Ia tak tau akan menuju kemana, yang jelas, malam ini, setelah mendapat kabar tidak menyenangkan mengenai Luhan dari seorang teman, Sehun bergegas memastikan hal itu.

Temannya bilang Luhan bekerja _part time_ menjadi penari telanjang di salah satu kelab malam. Dan itu menganggu pikiran Sehun selama berhari-hari.

Tanpa ia sadari, sambil masih melamun memikirkan Luhan, berusaha menghubungi gadis itu tapi tak pernah ada jawaban, mobil Sehun sampai pada sebuah kelab malam di tengah kota. Sehun mendesah ringan, memandangi bangunan itu dan sopir pribadinya bergantian.

Beursaha menentukan sikap.

"Aku bisa menemanimu masuk, Tuan," ucap pria itu.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya, kemudian beranjak keluar dari mobilnya sendiri.

Masih mengambil napas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk, Sehun berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri tentang ini. Seumur hidup, Sehun belum pernah masuk ke dalam kelab malam atau apapun itu, bahkan, menonton pertandingan _baseball_ secara langsung saja, baru ia lakukan bersama Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Yah, Sehun memang seorang kutu buku menyedihkan.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk, membiarkan beberapa pria berbadan kekar meminta kartu identitas dan memeriksa tubuhnya –mungkin memastikan Sehun tidak membawa benda tajam. Dan dengan bingung, Sehun mencoba masuk.

Satu yang Sehun tau tentang kelab malam, ini terlalu menyesakkan. Suara dentuman musik memekakkan telinga, sorot lampu menyilaukan dari seluruh penjuru ruangan, asap rokok, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang belum pernah Sehun lihat seumur hidup.

Sehun berusaha melangkahkan kaki masuk, sedikit mengernyit tidak nyaman saat mencium bau asap rokok bercampur dengan aroma alcohol yang menyengat. Ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan ini. Berusaha mengindar dari tubuh-tubuh yang bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik, Sehun bisa melihat beberapa orang gadis telanjang menari-nari di atas panggung.

Ia berusaha menghindar untuk melihat hal itu. Sungguh, Sehun masih punya adab untuk tidak melihat tubuh gadis asing yang telanjang.

Tapi kemudian pandangannya terfokus pada seorang gadis telanjang yang sudah sangat ia kenal dengan baik. Gadis yang sangat ia puja itu menggerak-gerakkan tubuh telanjangnya di atas panggung. Di depan semua orang.

Dan itu bukan pemandangan yang bisa Sehun lihat.

Entah setan apa yang meracuni pikirannya, pria itu dengan cepat berjalan ke depan. Tidak peduli erangan protes beberapa orang yang ia dorong dengan kasar, Sehun berusaha mencapai tempat dimana Luhan berdiri.

"Luhan," ia nyaris berteriak, cukup keras hingga membuat gadis itu menoleh –dan beberapa orang memandangi mereka dengan bingung.

Luhan tampak bingung menatap Sehun, ia berusaha melirik kearah lain, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tak Sehun pahami. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sehun mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk naik keatas panggung, berusaha menarik Luhan turun sementara gadis itu memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo turun," ucap Sehun sambil masih berusaha menarik Luhan turun, sementara ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat tubuh telanjang gadis itu.

"Kau gila, Oh Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" rengek Luhan saat Sehun berhasil menarik tubuhnya turun, membiarkan acara menarinya berhenti sepihak.

"Dimana bajumu. Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau memilih bekerja seperti ini?"

Luhan mengernyit, memanggil nama seseorang dengan suara keras, kemudian menyentak tangan Sehun. "Pergi dari sini," bentaknya.

"Luhan, kau harus pulang sekarang," suara Sehun sama kerasnya.

Sehun tidak pandai berdebat, apalagi dengan gadis telanjang di dalam sebuah kelab malam.

"Kau yang harus pulang," desis Luhan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepala bagian belakangnya. Cukup kuat hingga membuat pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Pria itu mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya, sementara tubuhnya oleng.

"Kau tak seharusnya disini, Sehun," bisik Luhan, bergerak mundur menghindari tubuh Sehun yang nyaris jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

Sementara Sehun mengerang kasar, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia bertumpu pada lututnya sendiri, berusaha tetap sadar.

"Luhan," bisiknya dengan suara nyaris habis, Sehun mengulurkan tangan, meminta bantuan pada Luhan, tapi gadis itu malah pergi menjauh.

Selanjutnya, Sehun sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

.

.

Sehun bisa mendengar suara-suara samar dari indera pendengarannya yang peka. Suara-suara yang belum pernah ia dengan sebelumnya. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi. Satu yang pasti, kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri sementara sebisa mungkin Sehun membuka mata.

Ia bisa mendengar suara erangan Luhan dalam ruangan itu, jeritan tertahan, dan desahan kasar gadis itu bisa Sehun kenali dengan baik.

Samar-samar, dalam cahaya lampu temaram, Sehun melihat bayangan itu. Buram pada awalnya. Hanya ada gambaran-gambaran beberapa orang yang bergerak-gerak. Suara erangan dan desahan memenuhi telinganya sekarang.

Sehun tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi ia mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya.

Susah payah, dengan mata yang masih berat untuk dibuka, kepala yang berdenyut nyeri, Sehun berusaha menyadarkan diri sendiri. Berusaha membuat gambaran-gambaran di depan matanya itu tampak jelas.

Perlahan, Sehun bisa melihat semua itu. Otak tumpulnya berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Semua gambaran-gambaran mengerikan itu memenuhi matanya, meracuni otak bersihnya, membuat geraman amarah terdengar jelas tanpa ia sadari. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri dan rasanya sesak luar biasa.

Ada rasa sakit asing mendera tubuhnya, menghantam kepalanya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Hantaman yang seribu kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada orang yang memukul kepalanya, tapi Sehun bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

Lebih perih.

Dihadapannya, tepat di depan matanya, di atas ranjang berderit itu, Sehun melihat hal paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Mimpi buruk yang bahkan belum pernah singgah dalam tidurnya. Semua kejadian itu bisa Sehun saksikan.

Terombang-ambing di antara jurang kesadaran yang rentan, Sehun berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua yang ia lihat hanya ilusi. Ia pasti sedang mimpi buruk, atau sebagian kecil saraf otaknya rusak karena hantaman benda kuat tadi –dan itu mempengaruhi halusinasinya.

Tapi kemudian saat suara mengerikan Luhan terdengar lagi, Sehun yakin seratus persen, ini bukan mimpi buruk.

Ini nyata.

Luhan, gadis yang paling ia cintai, gadis yang paling ia puja, berada disana. Tidur berbaring di atas ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Mengerang dan mendesahkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Sehun pahami. Tapi Luhan tampak menikmatinya, jelas sekali.

Ya, tentu saja, tiga orang pria menyetubuhinya sekaligus.

Dan itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Sehun lihat.

Sehun tau ketiga pria itu, ia mengenalnya meskipun tidak dengan baik. Ia cukup tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Pada gadis itu, gadis yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Kim Jongin, pria yang sedang menciumi tubuh telanjang Luhan dengan kasar, pria yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Luhan, sayangnya Sehun kenal. Ia tak tau mengapa Jongin meniduri saudaranya sendiri. Bukankah itu perbuatan dosa, tak seharusnya Jongin melakukan hal itu pada Luhan.

Ini gila.

Park Chanyeol, pria yang sibuk memasukkan kejantananya ke dalam mulut Luhan dengan tidak sopan, membuat gadis itu nyaris tersedak dan meringis menahan sakit, Sehun juga mengenalnya sebagai salah satu teman kuliah Luhan. Bagaimana seorang pria tega melakukan hal sekotor itu Luhan dan mengapa Luhan tak melakukan hal apapun untuk menolak.

Sehun tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kris Wu, pria yang sedang sibuk menghentakkan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Luhan, membuat gadisnya terhentak-hentak kasar, membuat gadisnya mengerangkan gumaman tidak jelas, membuat gadisnya mengerangkan nama Kris dengan suara nyaris merintih, sayangnya juga Sehun kenal. Pria brengsek itu salah satu alumni kampusnya. Dan ia tak habis pikir mengapa Kris melakukan hal sebiadab ini pada Luhan –adik tingkatnya sendiri.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan ini lagi, ia tak sanggup melihat Luhan seperti itu.

Berusaha bangkit, Sehun mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk pegangan. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, tapi tak bisa banyak berpindah tempat. Tubuhnya terikat, seutas tali tebal mengelilingi tubuhnya yang lemas.

"Luhan," kata Sehun tergagap, ia kehabisan kata-kata sementara suaranya terdengar seperti orang sekarat. Gadis itu sedikit mendongak, mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan Jongin dari atas tubuhnya, tapi tetap membiarkan Kris menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Luhan, bayimu bangun. Seharusnya kau ajak dia main sekalian," ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa renyah.

"Ah, sial," Luhan mendesah kasar saat Kris menyentaknya dengan kasar, kemudian meleguh lega saat pria itu melepaskan tautan mereka.

Kris tertawa juga, ia berbaring di samping Luhan sementara Jongin dan Chanyeol masih menatap Sehun dengan pandangan miring. Gadis itu berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berantakan, sementara Sehun tanpa sadar berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Jika ikatan tali sialan itu tak membelenggunya, mungkin Sehun akan menerjang maju dan menguliti pria-pria yang dengan tidak sopan meniduri gadisnya.

Masih dengan napas terengah, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan bangkit berdiri, gadis itu mengambil jubah tidur yang tergeletak di lantai sementara meninggalkan tiga orang pria telanjang itu.

"Luhan, kita belum selesai," itu suara Jongin.

Luhan menoleh sekilas dengan senyum mengembang, sementara jemarinya menautkan ikatan pada jubahnya. "Tahan dulu, sayang," ucapnya dengan suara lembut. Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan senyum miring, kemudian berjalan mendekati pria yang sedang terikat itu.

"Luhan," Sehun tercekat.

"Ya Sehun, bagaimana perasaanmu?" bisik gadis itu dengan senyum manis. Jemarinya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sehun sementara pria itu menarik kepalanya mundur, menghindar. "Kau akan menghindariku, sekarang?" tawa Luhan terdengar penuh ejekan.

Sehun mendesah ringan, berusaha mengatur napas dan amarah yang menguar kuat dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, Sehun baru melihat gadis yang ia puja menjadi pelacur malam ini," itu suara Chanyeol.

"Brengsek, diam, Park Chanyeol," hardik gadis itu. "Benar begitu, Oh Sehun?"

"Jangan mendekat," desisnya saat Luhan menyapukan jemari di sepanjang pipi Sehun yang pias.

Tawa Luhan kembali terdengar, begitu pula ketiga pria di belakangnya. "Bayiku takut padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Luhan sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk meminta pendapat.

"Tunggangi dia, Luhan. Biarkan Sehun menikmati ini juga," suara Kris terdengar berat.

"Aku tidak meniduri bocah," bisik Luhan, kembali ia menatap Sehun yang masih tampak terengah. "Menikmati pertunjukannya, Sehun?"

"Luhan aku hanya–,"

"Tak pernah berpikir aku akan melakukan hal ini padamu?" potongnya, Sehun diam. "Aku sengaja mengikatmu, membiarkanmu melihat apa yang sering kulakukan untuk bersenang-senang. Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

Sehun mendecih, ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Luhan. Tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu oleh gadisnya.

Luhan memang sering menghinanya, tapi ini yang paling parah.

Bahkan tak bisa Sehun bandingkan dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku gadis baik-baik, maka kau salah besar, Oh Sehun. Aku bukan gadis seperti itu, setidaknya kau harus tau dimana batasnya. Mungkin ini tak adil bagimu, tapi siapa peduli," Luhan mendenguskan satu ejekan untuk pria itu. "Kau bilang mencintaiku, kan?" tanyanya.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun, tanpa ia sadari dadanya kembali sesak saat menatap mata nyalang gadis itu.

"Berhentilah membual tentang cinta. Aku muak mendengarnya," Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk membelai wajah Sehun lagi. "Aku tidak bermain cinta, Sehun. Aku bermain-main dengan pria dewasa, itu lebih menyenangkan daripada omong kosong tentang cinta. Kau mengerti?"

Sunyi.

Mata Sehun tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun, begitu pula dengan raut wajahnya yang tetap sama.

"Mulai sekarang, kuharap kau bisa pergi dariku, Sehun. Menjauhlah, bawa cintamu itu untuk orang lain. Berikan pada gadis yang masih percaya bualan menggelikan itu, jangan padaku," tambahnya, ia tersenyum lagi, kemudian melepaskan wajah Sehun. "Kau masih punya pertunjukan yang harus dilihat sepanjang malam, Oh Sehun," gadis itu berjalan menjauh, kembali membaur pada ketiga pria di atas ranjang.

"Tidak, Luhan," bisik Sehun lemah.

Selanjutnya, Sehun mencoba menulikan pendengaran, berusaha membutakan mata, susah payah mengeraskan hati. Dengan tekad bulat, dengan semua ingatan tentang hal yang sudah Luhan lakukan padanya –dulu dan sekarang– Sehun berusaha mencari nama Luhan di dalam seluk beluk hatinya, dalam saraf otak terkecilnya, untuk kemudian menghapus itu semua.

Dan berusaha menghilangkan Luhan dari hidupnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF KALO KEPANJANGAN. JANGAN BOSAN PLIS.**

 **Hallo maaf ya kalo ini agak nganu. Dan maaf karena telat update untuk semua FF. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya skripsi jadi ga sempet nulis FF. Mohon bersabar ini ujian.**

 **PLIS JANGAN NGEBASH KALAU GASUKA CRACKPAIR YA. TOLONG DENGAN SANGAT.**

 **AUTHOR SUDAH PERINGATKAN LOH YA DARI AWAL.**

 **Oke, itu aja. Sekian dulu chapter ini.**

 **Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	6. Chapter 6

Luhan duduk mematung sementara beberapa orang sibuk mengoleskan sesuatu pada wajahnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak banyak, bahkan tak bisa menolak orang-orang yang berusaha membuatnya tampak cantik di hari pernikahannya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ya, memang, secepat itu Sehun sudah berhasil membuat Luhan harus menikahinya.

Luhan tak punya pilihan lain, ingat.

Bahkan ibu Sehun sudah mempersiapkan ini di tengah keadaan sakit. Anehnya lagi, kondisi wanita paruh baya itu berangsur membaik selama mempersiapkan pernikahan anaknya. Dan itu sedikit membuat Luhan lega, setidaknya ada satu hal positif dari pernikahannya dengan Sehun meskipun itu bukan tentang diri sendiri.

Ibu Sehun senang, itu sudah cukup.

Pintu diketuk pelan, membuat Luhan menoleh dengan cepat, mengabaikan bayangan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin, Luhan melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Pria itu tersenyum, garis wajahnya masih sama persis saat terakhir kali Luhan lihat.

"Dad," bisiknya, ia berdiri dengan cepat, menghambur dalam pelukan ayahnya yang terkekeh ringan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luhan?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Dad,"

Pria itu tertawa renyah, menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dengan lembut ke punggung Luhan. "Harusnya kau menemuiku. Mengapa sulit sekali bertemu anakku sendiri?"

Luhan tertawa canggung. "Aku hanya tak ingin menganggu. Dad baik-baik saja?" gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi wajah ayahnya.

"Anak gadisku akan segera menikah, bagaimana aku bisa tidak baik-baik saja? Aku sempurna. Dan kau tampak luar biasa cantik, sayang,"

"Terima kasih untuk itu," Luhan tersipu. "Maaf aku tidak memberitahu ini jauh-jauh hari. Aku hanya ingin membuat sedikit kejutan," ia meringis, mencoba membuat wajah menipunya tidak terlalu tampak.

Ayahnya tersenyum lagi. "Bukan masalah, sayang. Kudengar dari Sehun ibumu tidak datang,"

Luhan mendesah ringan, menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. "Mom harus masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang dan aku menyesal tidak mengunjunginya," balas Luhan.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus sering-sering mengunjungi kami. Meskipun aku dan ibumu memiliki keluarga baru, kau tetap anak kami,"

Dan perkataan ayahnya barusan membuat hati Luhan menjerit, ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Dad,"

Suara pintu diketuk pelan dan membuat kedua orang itu menoleh dengan cepat. Sehun berdiri disana, tersenyum manis dan itu membuat Luhan mendadak kesal. "Sehun," sapa ayahnya.

Sehun membungkukkan badan sedikit. "Tuan Xi, maaf aku tidak bisa menemui secara langsung kemarin saat di bandara,"

"Ya Tuhan, kau bisa memanggilku ayah saja Sehun. Bukan masalah, lagipula aku tau kau sibuk,"

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas dengan senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat bermain drama opera sabun di depan ibunya. "Aku ingin pernikahan sederhana, tapi ibuku membuat semuanya menjadi rumit," balas Sehun, nyengir.

Jika dilihat, kedua orang ini tampak sangat dekat sekarang.

"Ya, aku tau bagaimana sifat wanita," pria paruh baya itu melirik Luhan dengan senyum jenaka.

"Dad," anak gadisnya mengingatkan.

"Kalian perlu bicara, kan? Aku harus berbicara dengan ibumu, Sehun," ucap ayah Luhan.

"Tentu, tentu," balas pria jangkung itu.

Sementara Luhan nyaris mengerang saat ayahnya memeluk Sehun dan dirinya bergantian sebelum keluar ruangan.

"Apa aku belum selesai?" tanya Luhan pada beberapa orang penata rias yang ada disana.

"Sudah. Hanya perlu sedikit penyempurnaan sebelum kau masuk altar," jelas salah satu wanita yang sejak tadi membenahi rambutnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku harus bicara dengan Sehun sebentar," ucapnya dengan sopan. Dan orang-orang itu keluar dari ruangan, menyisahkan dua orang yang sebenarnya tidak saling sapa sejak seminggu terakhir.

"Kau bilang perlu bicara," suara Sehun terdengar dingin, mengalir seperti air. Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk dan membiarkan Luhan masih berdiri dengan gaun pengantin sudah melekat cantik di tubuhnya, sementara pria itu memandanginya, seolah menilai penampilan Luhan. "Kau mewarnai rambutmu menjadi abu-abu gelap?"

"Mulai sekarang hidupku juga akan kelabu,"

Sehun diam sementara gadis itu masih saja acuh.

"Gaunmu tidak nyaman?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak merasa nyaman dengan gaun yang dibeli seharga mobil import mewah,"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kau belum menyetujui poin terakhir perjanjian kita,"

"Aku tak bisa memutuskan kapan akan menceraikanmu, kubilang akan kulakukan saat keadaan membaik dan ibuku sudah mau dirawat,"

"Aku akan terjebak bersamamu selamanya kalau begitu, Oh Sehun,"

Sehun menghela napas kuat-kuat, sedikit mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Dengar, beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan saat yang tepat. Aku harus memikirkan alasan logis untuk membuat hubungan ini berakhir dan menceraikanmu, kau mengerti?"

Luhan diam.

Ia hanya berjalan mendekat, menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Sehun, kemudian menundukkan kepala menatap ujung gaun putih panjangnya.

"Kau tau, aku pernah bermimpi akan menikah dengan pria yang kucintai suatu saat nanti,"

"Kau pernah bilang padaku tidak percaya bualan tentang cinta," pria itu mendenguskan sebuah ejekan kasar.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. "Ah, kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Aku tak bisa melupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupku," balas Sehun acuh, berusaha terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Aku sudah ribuan kali meminta maaf untuk hal itu,"

"Tak perlu membahasnya,"

Luhan tertawa canggung. "Satu yang pasti, kurang dari dua jam lagi aku akan menjadi istri sahmu, Oh Sehun," ia memutar tubuh untuk melihat Sehun. "Berpura-pura atau tidak, kita akan hidup bersama mulai sekarang. Apa kau siap membuka semua rahasia yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Aku tak memiliki rahasia apapun,"

"Benarkah?" balas Luhan, desahan lembut kembali keluar dari bibirnya. "Semua orang punya rahasia,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya akan bertanya satu hal padamu, Oh Sehun,"

"Ya?"

Luhan menoleh kearah pria itu lagi, menatap Sehun tepat di mata. "Apa tak ada perasaan cinta yang tersisa untukku, Sehun?"

Dan pria itu diam.

Mata mereka bertemu, untuk kali pertama dalam waktu yang sangat lama, keraguan bisa Luhan lihat dari sorot mata elang pria itu.

.

.

Luhan menghembuskan napas berat beberapa kali sebelum memsuki pintu besar bercat putih gereja dimana ia dan Sehun akan diberkati untuk menjadi pasangan suami istri sore ini. Ia mengapit tangan ayahnya, sementara buket bunga sudah Luhan genggam kuat-kuat.

Meskipun pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura, tetap saja, menjadipusat perhatian masih membuatnya gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Pintu dibuka, Luhan bisa mendengar alunan merdu _wedding march_ mengalun indah. Ayahnya melangkahkan kaki dan Luhan mengikuti dengan kaku. Menerima tatapan mata dari semua orang di penjuru ruangan nyatanya membuat jantungnyaberdebar tak karuan.

Ini bodoh, sungguh.

"Jangan menunduk, sayang," ayahnya mengingatkan dan dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepala. Luhan menunduk karena malu dan juga takut bertindak bodoh, terjungkal misalnya.

Saat ia melihat dengan jelas, sosok pria mengerikan itu berdiri disana. Tepat di atas altar, di depan seorang pendeta tua yang tersenyum kearahnya. Tubuh menakjubkan Sehun terbalut tuksedo hitam yang seolah kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang pucat.

Bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman manis –dan berani bertaruh nyawa, itu senyum palsu penuh omong kosong. Senyum itu, entah mengapa, Luhan sangat membencinya.

Sehun menerima tangan Luhan dari ayah gadis itu, kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badan memberi hormat dan tersenyum lagi. Sorot mata Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta, penuh kasih sayang, seolah Luhan adalah wanita yang paling Sehun cintai.

 _Pembual._

Dan Luhan memaksakan seulas senyum manis.

Pendeta tua dihadapan mereka mulai meramalkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak bisa Luhan pahami dengan jelas. Menanyakan sesuatu tentang hal yang mungkin ingin mereka sampaikan, kemudian ia melirik Sehun menggeleng ringan, dan Luhan mengikuti.

 _Aku tak pernah tau bagaimana upacara pernikahan disini._

Kalau bisa Luhan ingin berteriak, melepas _stiletto_ tingginya dan melarikan diri dari gereja. Entah pergi kemana, jelasnya, Luhan hanya tak ingin menjadi istri Sehun sekarang. Bahkan imajinasinya meliar, membayangkan bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari pernikahan ini.

Tapi sadar itu tidak masuk akal, Luhan kembali menghembuskan napas berat.

"Aku bersedia," suara Sehun yang terdengar lantang membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Gadis itu mengerjap, menatap pendeta tua yang menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. "Aku bersedia,"

 _Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak bersedia menjadi istri bajingan ini._

Pendeta tua itu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk menciumnya, dan Luhan sedikit tersenyum kikuk karena itu. Sungguh, demi apapun, ia tak ingin bersentuhan dengan Sehun. Apapun yang melekat pada pria itu sudah membuatnya muak.

Sehun menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka nyaris bertemu, dan berbisik. "Selamat datang di duniaku, Oh Luhan,"

Luhan terkesiap, tapi Sehun sudah menciumnya dengan lembut. Gadis itu terpaksa memejamkan mata saat tepuk tangan terdengar riuh di seluruh ruangan. Dalam hati ia sudah mengutuk pria yang menciumnya dengan lembut untuk kali pertama ini dengan ribuan umpatan.

 _Oh Sehun, brengsek._

.

.

Pesta melelahkan itu akhirnya berakhir juga. Setelah sibuk seharian menyalami dan menyapa orang-orang yang hampir semuanya tak Luhan kenal, gadis itu berhasil melarikan diri dari gedung. Ia berhasil membohongi ibu Sehun dengan mengatakan kelelahan dan membiarkan sopir pribadi pria itu mengantarnya pulang.

Sementara Sehun harus mengantarkan ayah Luhan ke bandara malam ini juga.

Luhan terlalu lelah untuk ikut mengantar ayahnya, lagipula tadi ia sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berjanji akan mengunjungi pria yang menjadi ayah kandungnya itu. Meskipun ia tak tau kapan melakukannya, tapi Luhan berjanji akan melakukan itu.

Ponselnya berdering tepat saat ia baru saja membuka pintu rumah yang kosong. Nama Kris tertera di layar.

"Kris, senang kau menelepon,"

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu langsung.

"Ya, tentu," balas Luhan, menyentakkan sepatunya sembarangan arah dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Kenapa kau tak datang?"

Kris tertawa. "Aku sedang di Shanghai ada pekerjaan mendadak,"

"Membeli beberapa restoran lagi?"

Kris hanya tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Chanyeol dan Jongin datang, kan?"

"Ya, mereka ada. Kyungsoo cantik sekali dan istri Chanyeol luar biasa menakjubkan,"

Kris mendengus. "Cukup sudah bergosipnya, aku tak ingin menganggu malam pengantinmu,"

"Hah, omong kosong," balas Luhan.

Kris tertawa lagi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Bagaimanapun, kau sudah menjadi Nyonya Oh,"

"Ugh, terdengar menggelikan. Rencana jangka panjang belum kupikirkan,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Entahlah," Luhan membuka lemari es dengan kakinya. "Mungkin mabuk sampai pagi?"

"Oh ayolah, Luhan. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh di malam pertama," balas Kris.

Luhan tertawa ringan, mengambil beberapa wiski dari lemari es. "Aku sudah bukan gadis lagi sejak lama, malam pertama tak ada bedanya, Kris,"

"Gila," sahut Kris dari seberang sana. "Bersenang-senanglah, aku akan menemuimu setelah pulang,"

"Kuharap Sehun mengijinkanku pergi," ucap Luhan dan mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak.

Ia mendesah ringan, melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah dan duduk bersila di lantai ruang tamu. Luhan perlu menangkan diri dan tak ada yang lebih baik dari wiski dingin. Masih dengan pikiran melayang-layang, tanpa sadar, ia sedikit mengangkat kaus putihnya ke atas. Ia meraba perutnya sendiri dengan inisial nama Sehun tertera disana.

Ya, tato yang Sehun paksa buat untuknya beberapa minggu lalu membentuk tulisan nama pria brengsek itu.

Dan Luhan bersumpah akan menghapusnya suatu saat nanti.

Luhan mendesah ringan, membiarkan rasa pahit wiskinya turun perlahan membasahi kerongkongan. Ia suka sensasi itu, rasanya melegakan. Seperti seolah berusaha melarikan diri dari pikirannya sendiri, itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Sementara ia membiarkan efek alcohol mengambil alih, Luhan berusaha memikirkan semua ini.

Sekarang, hidupnya tak akan lagi sama. Ia sudah bukan wanita lajang lagi mulai detik ini dan seterusnya. Selama Sehun belum menceraikannya, pria itu masih menjadi wali hukumnya yang sah. Dan ini sedikit membuatnya khawatir.

Ia tau, Sehun bisa melakukan apa saja padanya, termasuk membatasinya untuk keluar. Tak ada bedanya dengan masa lalu saat pria brengsek itu masih mengurungnya, hanya saja, sekarang Sehun bisa melakukan itu dengan leluasa. Tentu saja, Luhan sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang.

Istri sah, bukan pelacur yang Sehun sewa dengan asal.

Bukan perkara mudah menjadi istri seorang Oh Sehun. Jika dulu ia hanya akan memainkan drama roman picisan di depan ibu Sehun, mulai sekarang, Luhan akan memainkan peran menjadi istri Sehun yang luar biasa bahagia dihadapan semua orang. Dan itu cukup membuatnya gugup, bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kembali, Luhan membiarkan wiski menguasai pikirannya hingga nyaris melayang.

ia tak bisa memaksa Sehun untuk memastikan kapan perceraian itu terjadi, meskipun Luhan mengharap itu secepatnya.

Menjadi istri Sehun bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

.

.

Luhan bisa mendengar suara suara Sehun memanggil namanya, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka mata dan melihat pria itu. Ia masih tersungkur di atas meja dengan denyutan luar biasa di kepala.

"Luhan," panggil pria itu dengan suara mengerikan, keras seoerti bentakan.

Tapi Luhan terlalu pusing untuk peduli.

Luhan memaksakan diri untuk buka mata, dengan kepala sakit luar biasa, ia melihat gambaran wajah Sehun yang buram, samar, berputar-putar dengan dimensi aneh menyakitkan. Luhan mengerang saat pria itu menarik tubuhnya perlahan, berusaha menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka, Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Sehun," bisiknya lemah. Kepala gadis itu terkulai lemas, nyaris membentur ujung meja sebelum Sehun menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Demi Tuhan, berapa banyak yang kau minum," gerutunya sementara Luhan tertawa tidak jelas. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, pria itu mengangkat Luhan ke atas. Membiarkannya mengoceh tentang hal tidak penting. Luhan sudah nyaris tidak sadar saat Sehun membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

"Brengsek keparat, Oh Sehun," gumam Luhan dengan mata terpejam erat. Ia berusaha membuka mata, mengendalikan kantuk untuk melihat Sehun yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya. "Kau bajingan gila. Demi apapun, aku membencimu,"

Sehun menghela napas, membiarkan Luhan menggumam tidak jelas sementara ia melepas celana jeans gadis itu. Sehun hanya berusaha membuat Luhan tidur dengan nyaman dengan mengganti celananya, itu saja.

"Oh, kau akan meniduriku sekarang?" tanya Luhan dengan satu tawa ringan. "Mengikatku di ranjang dan menyetubuhiku hingga pagi lagi, Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat,"

"Diam," desis pria itu, meloloskan celana jeans Luhan dan menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh istrinya.

Ya, istrinya.

Luhan tertawa renyah jemarinya terulur untuk menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat. "Harusnya kau meniduriku hingga mati sekarang, Sehun," Luhan menarik tubuh pria itu hingga bibirnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun. "Aku benar-benar ingin mati daripada harus hidup menjadi istrimu,"

"Diam dan tidur,"

"Kenapa? Kau tak menginginkanku? Aku istrimu sekarang. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja,"

Sehun mendengus, berusaha menarik diri tapi Luhan dengan kasar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Pria itu mengerjap, berusaha tidak mencengkeram wajah gadis yang menciumnya dengan kasar. Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan panas di sepanjang bibir Sehun yang penuh, menciumnya dengan gairah dan paksaan.

Kemudian tertawa lucu saat melepaskan bibir Sehun. "Kau akan selalu menjadi pria brengsek, Sehun,"

Sehun tak menghiraukan gadis itu, ia mendorongnya menjauh. "Tidurlah, kita bicara lagi saat kau sudah sadar,"

"Kau yang seharusnya sadar," balas Luhan, senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Sampai matipun, aku tak akan pernah mencintaimu, Oh Sehun,"

Entah mengapa, saat Luhan mengatakannya, kesabaran Sehun terbakar habis.

Kasar, ia menyentak tubuh gadis itu dan merobek kausnya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Ia bisa membuat Luhan telanjang hanya dalam beberapa detik. Bibir pria itu mencium Luhan dengan kasar, cepat, penuh gairah, membuat gadis itu tercekat kehabisan napas.

Wiski sudah membuat kepalanya pening dan ciuman Sehun hanya memperburuk.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu saat Luhan kehabisan udara. Ia mendesah keras saat bibir Sehun menghisapi lehernya kuat-kuat. Lidah basah pria itu perlahan turun menyusuri jalan setapak menuju puncak dadanya, kemudian tenggelam disana.

Luhan memekik. "Oh, keparat," pria itu tidak peduli, ia tetap saja menggerakkan bibir dan lidahnya ke sepanjang tubuh telanjang Luhan. "Ya, aku tau pria brengsek sepertimu pasti akan melakukannya," ia mendesah keras.

Sehun menarik tubuhnya sedikit untuk melepaskan celana, kemudian merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan. Ciuman kasar Sehun memaksa Luhan harus membuka mata kantuknya dan menatap pria itu dengan malas.

"Biasanya aku tidak tidur dengan wanita mabuk, tapi kau benar-benar harus diajari sopan santun,"

Luhan tertawa. "Apa yang kau tau tentang sopan –ah, brengsek," Luhan menjerit saat Sehun dengan kasar menyentak tubuhnya masuk, bahkan sebelum Luhan siap. Kembali, rasanya sakit yang sudah tidak asing, bisa Luhan rasakan.

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di dalam tubuh gadis itu. Sementara Luhan terombang-ambing dalam kesadaran yang mulai tipis. Kepalanya pening, sesuatu di pusat tubuhnya terasa sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Sensasi ini tak bisa Luhan kendalikan lagi.

Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Ia tak bisa membalas ciuman Sehun, tak bisa mencengkeram pria brengsek itu lagi. Satu yang pasti, ia meneriakkan nama Sehun saat pelepasan gairahnya datang. Masih membiarkan pria itu menghentak-hentak tubuhnya dengan kasar, Luhan sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi pada tubuhnya.

Rasanya melayang.

Dan ini hal yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Luhan mengerang keras saat kepala berdenyut nyeri, ia berusaha membuka mata ketika sinar matahari membuatnya silau. "Sial," umpatnya keras, kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan memejamkan mata, sebelah tangan meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Cepat bangun dan bersiaplah,"

Suara pria yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu membuat Luhan tersadar, ia membuka mata dengan paksa dan mengerang lagi saat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Luhan mencoba bangkit, baru sadar bahwa tubuhnya telanjang dan lengket. Bahkan saat ia menggerakkan kaki, ada rasa ngilu menyakitkan di selangkangannya.

 _Brengsek._

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam, bajingan?"

"Jaga mulutmu," hardik Sehun, pria itu berjalan mendekat sambil masih mengancingkan kemeja putih polosnya. Ia menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat dengan tatapan penuh penghakiman, terlalu mengintimidasi.

Luhan menarik tubuh telanjangnya mundur, menghindari Sehun yang mendekatkan wajah kearahnya. "Mengapa kau meniduriku, brengsek?"

Dengan satu tamparan kuat dari pria itu, Luhan mengerang. Merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri lagi, gadis itu memejamkan mata.

"Jangan menentangku, Luhan. Sekarang bangun dan bersiaplah,"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memamerkanku pada semua orang?"

"Kau istriku sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi jangan bertingkah bodoh,"

Luhan mendengus kasar, sedikit tertawa mengejek dan itu hanya membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Lucu sekali, aku mulai bosan mendengar kalimat itu," gadis itu tertawa lagi. "Menjadi istri seorang Oh Sehun yang menakjubkan,"

Sehun mendesah ringan, jemarinya menyentuh dagu Luhan, membuat gadis itu menatapnya. "Perjanjiannya, kau ingat?"

"Aku bukan pelacurmu lagi, Oh Sehun. Kau tak bisa memperlakukanku dengan buruk mulai sekarang," dengan berani, Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun dari wajahnya. Kening pria itu berkerut dalam.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku menikahimu sungguhan?"

Luhan tertawa, terdengar mengejek. "Aku bahkan tak pernah berharap menikah sunguhan denganmu," gadis itu terkekeh ringan, dan geraman buas dapat Luhan dengar dari kerongkongan pria itu. "Dengar, sekarang aku bukan budak seksmu lagi, jangan pernah berani menyentuhku mulai sekarang,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, kau belum sadar?"

"Kau yang belum sadar, brengsek," balas gadis itu, sedikit mendorong Sehun menjauhi tubuhnya. "Aku bukan lagi gadis yang merangkak meminta bantuan padamu sekarang. Kau tau, kita membuat perjanjiannya, ini simbiosis mutualisme. Aku membantumu berpura-pura menjadi istri Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat, dan kau membayar hutangku. Ini kerja sama,"

Sehun tertawa renyah, suaranya terdengar seperti ejekan. "Kerja sama, kau bilang?" pria itu tertawa lagi. "Kau tak punya apapun untuk mengancamku, Luhan,"

"Ya, aku punya," balas gadis itu dengan berani. "Kau masih ingat Kris Wu?"

"Aku berharap bisa melupakannya,"

"Pria itu bisa meminjamkan uang tanpa jaminan. Dia siap membantuku dan aku bisa pergi kapan saja," Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk melihat kerutan di kening Sehun. "Perlakukan aku dengan baik mulai sekarang, Oh Sehun," gadis itu tersenyum miring, terlihat mengejek. "Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu,"

Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi Luhan sudah meninggalkanya pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo ini fast update kan yaaa~**

 **Silahkan kritik saran dan komentar di kolom review ya.**

 **Oh ya, untuk April ini ada project khusus dari beberapa Author HunHan yang update setiap hari Sabtu bulan April. Dari minggu pertama hingga minggu kelima. Jangan sampai lewatkan cerita FF mereka yaa~**

 **Ini jadwalnya.**

 **Minggu I : apriltaste, sehoooney**

 **Minggu II : ramyoon, beibiexol**

 **Minggu III : babyaeryhhs, Arthur kim, hunhanslay, baekbeelu**

 **Minggu IV : hyugaL HHS, summerlight92**

 **Minggu V : lolipopsehun, xiugarbaby**

 **Don't forget ya~**

 **Itu aja dulu.**

 **Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanyaaa~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Today update with my sis** _pinkupengu._


	7. Chapter 7

Tengah malam menjemput, Luhan harus terbangun karena suara berisik menyapu pendengarannya. Di dalam cahaya temaram lampu kamar, ia bisa melihat bayangan sosok Sehun yang baru saja masuk, berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Mengerang malas, Luhan melirik jam dinding, sungguh ini benar-benar sudah hampir tengah malam.

 _Apa yang dilakukan bajingan gila itu sampai selarut ini._

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin kembali tidur, mengabaikan Sehun yang mungkin akan langsung menyusulnya tidur juga. Tapi entah mengapa ada sebuah dorongan perasaan aneh yang memenuhi hatinya saat ini. Seolah-olah Luhan harus bangun dan menyapa Sehun seperti layaknya seorang istri normal.

Entahlah, dia juga tak bisa memahami apa yang selama ini ia rasakan pada Sehun selama beberapa hari terakhir menjadi istri pria gila itu. Mungkin ini pengaruh saat dua hari yang lalu dimana ia menelepon ibunya dan wanita paruh baya itu banyak memberikan nasihat tentang bagaimana cara menjadi seorang istri yang baik.

Padahal demi apapun di dunia ini, Luhan tidak pernah bisa rela menikah dengan pria kurang ajar itu.

Ini adalah mimpi buruk dalam hidup yang menjadi nyata.

Tapi tetap saja, nasihat ibunya itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga hingga sekarang. Selain berpura-pura bahagia di depan semua orang tentang pernikahan sialan ini, yang membuatnya harus memainkan drama roman picisan dengan mengumbar senyum manis memuakkan di depan publik, Luhan pikir ia juga sedikit memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri di rumah.

Menggelikan memang, tapi ia sendiri tak bisa menghindari itu.

Menyerah untuk kembali terlelap, gadis itu bangkit dari tidur, berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Rumah besar ini kosong di malam hari, tentu saja, belum ada orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk bekerja hingga larut malam. Jadi Luhan terpaksa mengambil kotak susu dari lemari es dan berniat memberikan itu pada Sehun.

Sebenarnya kalau bisa ia ingin menuang sedikit cairan pembasmi serangga dalam susu Sehun, tapi Luhan masih punya sedikit hati tersisa untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan ibu pria paling brengsek dihidupnya itu.

Desahan ringan kembali keluar dari bibir Luhan, ia kembali berjalan malas menuju kamarnya, membawa satu gelas susu dingin untuk Sehun.

Jangan tanya kenapa ia melakukan itu, Luhan sendiri juga tidak tau.

Dan saat ia masuk, pria itu baru saja memakai celana pendeknya dengan rambut setengah basah. Sehun duduk bertelanjang dada di depan cermin sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih –ya, pria itu memang tak pernah pakai baju saat tidur. Entah mengapa, Luhan sedikit gugup saat Sehun menatapnya melalui pantulan kaca di cermin.

Ia berdeham sedikit, berjalan dan berdiri di samping pria itu. Luhan meletakkan gelas di meja, tidak menyuruh Sehun untuk meminumnya tapi pria itu memutar tubuh sedikit untuk mendongak dan memandanginya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau pulang larut sekali," suaranya terdengar serak. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan di kantor?" Luhan tak peduli sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin sedikit menganggap Sehun sebagai manusia normal.

Sehun mendengus, terdengar mengejek. "Kenapa kau peduli?" pria itu menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, mengambil gelas yang Luhan bawa dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

Luhan mengernyit mendengarnya. "Hanya bertanya, kalau kau tak mau juga tak perlu menjawab," dengusnya kasar. Luhan kesal, ia sudah berusaha menelan kebenciannya pada Sehun dan mengajaknya bicara, tapi pria brengsek itu masih saja menjawab dengan bodoh.

 _Aku menyesal bicara._

Kasar, Luhan kembali menghempaskan badan lelahnya ke atas ranjang, ia memejamkan mata, berusaha kembali menjemput mimpi indahnya yang sempat terpotong karena suara berisik Sehun saat datang. Tak lama, Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun menyusulnya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Suara napas berat pria itu bisa Luhan dengar dengan jelas sekarang.

"Aku baru saja mengunjungi Ibu,"

Dan Luhan membuka mata saat mendengarnya, ia cepat-cepat menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk duduk dan kembali memandangi punggung lebar pria itu. "Ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak," sahut Sehun cepat, kembali, satu desahan berat keluar dari bibirnya.

Meskipun cahaya kamar itu temaram, meskipun Sehun separuh memunggunginya, tapi Luhan tau pria itu tak bisa menyembunyikan gurat kesedihan dalam raut wajahnya. Wajah lelahnya tampak sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

Luhan tau, ibu pria itu sedang sekarat sekarang.

Jujur saja, itu membuat hatinya sakit juga.

"Operasinya sebentar lagi, Sehun. Ibu pasti sembuh," Luhan berbisik dengan suara nyaris habis, ada keraguan dalam nada suara gadis itu tanpa ia sadari.

Sehun kembali menghela napas. "Dokter bilang harapan hidupnya hanya tiga puluh persen,"

Tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. "Sehun," ia berbisik, jemarinya terulur hendak menyentuh punggung telanjang Sehun, tapi ia menariknya kembali. Luhan hanya terlalu membenci pria itu hingga ia tak bisa berusaha menghibur.

"Besok tim dokter dari US datang," Sehun seolah bicara dengan diri sendiri, pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dan operasinya harus cepat dilakukan,"

"Ibu pasti sembuh," Luhan kembali bicara dengan suara selembut beledu. "Tidurlah, kau tampak lelah sekali,"

Sehun memutar tubuh untuk memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat. Dan Luhan balas menatapnya, tanpa senyum, tanpa bicara lagi. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuh, memberikan tempat untuk Sehun tidur. Dan pria itu menurut.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidup, Luhan seolah bisa merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan.

.

.

Pagi nyaris menjelang, Luhan harus terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terusik karena Sehun sejak tadi bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Nyaris mengerang sebal, ia berusaha menahan diri. Luhan bangkit dari tidur, memandangi Sehun yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Luhan pahami, keningnya berkerut dalam dan matanya terpejam rapat. Meskipun tidur, Luhan tau pria itu sedang bermimpi buruk. Ia gelisah sejak semalam, bahkan sekarang suhu tubuhnya sedikit tinggi.

Sehun memang sering mengigau jika sedang tidur, terlebih lagi jika sedang sakit.

Tapi selama ini Luhan tak pernah ambil pusing. Ia malah senang Sehun sakit, setidaknya ada alasan yang membuat pria itu tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun dalam tidurnya, suaranya tipis, terdengar nyaris habis.

Kening Luhan berkerut, bingung mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir pria yang sedang tidak sadar itu. Oke, sekarang ia mulai takut. Siapa tau ternyata Sehun punya riwayat penyakit mematikan dan sedang sekarat sekarang tanpa ia sadari.

 _Oke, itu terlalu jauh sebenarnya._

Perlahan, Luhan mengusapkan jemarinya pada kening Sehun yang sedikit berkeringat, pria itu mendesah ringan, suaranya terdengar sangat berat seolah merasa sakit saat Luhan menyentuhnya. Dengan cepat, jemarinya terulur untuk mengenggam tangan Luhan dan mata sayunya separuh terbuka. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun memandangi wajah gadis itu cukup lama.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan separuh berbisik, membiarkan Sehun menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Sehun tidak menjawab, dan Luhan tau pria itu belum sadar. Jemari Sehun terangkat, ia berusaha menggapai wajah Luhan, dan seolah tau, gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan Sehun membelai pipinya perlahan.

"Jangan pergi dariku, Luhan. Jangan meninggalkanku,"

Luhan nyaris terkejut, ia sedikit menarik wajahnya mundur tapi Sehun menahannya. Tangan pria itu malah menariknya mendekat, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya yang panas pada bibir Luhan. Mata Luhan melebar saat pria itu menciumnya dengan lembut.

Bibir Sehun yang panas bergerak lembut pada permukaan bibirnya, membuat gadis itu mematung seperti orang bodoh.

Sehun memang sudah sering menciumnya, tapi ini kali pertama pria brengsek itu menciumnya dengan lembut. Biasanya Sehun hanya akan mencium untuk menyalurkan gairah gila yang meledak-ledak. Meskipun ini tak bisa dihitung karena Sehun tidak sadar saat melakukannya, tetap saja, Luhan terkejut karena dicium dengan lembut seperti ini.

Luhan bisa merasakan cengkeraman Sehun pada wajahnya mengendur, ia bisa merasakan gerakan bibir pria itu yang semakin lemah –kemudian lepas. Sehun kembali terkulai lemas, kembali masuk dalam dunia mimpi buruknya, menyisahkan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan rasa iba.

Gadis itu tidak bicara, ia hanya menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Sehun, kemudian memandangi wajah lelah pria itu yang tampak sudah tenang.

Desahan napas berat kembali keluar dari bibir Luhan.

 _Apa mimpimu seburuk itu, Sehun?_

.

.

"Aku ada rapat sampai malam hari ini, aku akan minta Zitao mengantarkanmu ke rumah Ibu, "

Luhan nyaris mengerang, tapi ia menelan makanannya dengan kasar. Jika Sehun tidak menyuruhnya menjaga Ibu, pasti ia sudah langsung menolak permintaan ini.

"Sehun, tak bisakah kau memberikanku seorang supir saja?" ia nyaris berbisik dan diam saat pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Zitao akan menjagamu," suaranya terdengar sangat dingin, menusuk seperti angin bulan Desember.

Luhan mendesah ringan, bayangan wajah Sehun yang mengerikan kembali menyapa ingatannya. "Kau tau kan, aku sebenarnya tak memerlukan seorang _bodyguard_. Lagipula gadis itu terlalu membuatku canggung,"

"Tidak bisa," ucap Sehun final dan Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Ia sudah mempersiapkan ribuan umpatan untuk pria itu meskipun sampai kapanpun mungkin Luhan tak bisa menyuarakan semuanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Zitao sudah menjemputnya di depan pintu masuk rumah. Gadis China itu masih sama seperti saat kali pertama Luhan lihat, menggunakan setelan jas yang seharusnya untuk pria. Jika rambutnya hitam panjangnya tidak diikat rapi, mungkin orang akan mengira gadis ini seorang pria.

Tentu saja, ini bukan kemauan Luhan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun pelakunya. Dengan segudang alasan tidak masuk akal, Sehun merekrut Zitao untuk menjadi penjaga Luhan, tentu saja untuk memastikannya tidak melarikan diri.

"Berangkat sekarang, Nyonya?" tanya Zitao saat Luhan baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan nyaris mengerang. "Tak bisakah kau memanggilku Luhan saja? Aku tidak nyaman dengan itu,"

"Aku hanya menjalankan protokol,"

"Protokol pantat kuda. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil nyonya, kau tau itu. Panggil Luhan saja," ia bersikeras.

Zitao tidak menjawab, ia mulai menjalankan mobil perlahan. "Seharusnya kau duduk di belakang," ucap Zitao lagi.

"Aku sangat kesepian duduk di belakang sendiri," Luhan menghela napas. "Bisa tidak kau jangan terlalu kaku padaku, entahlah, mungkin kita bisa berteman,"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, matanya fokus menatap jalan raya yang mulai padat disiang hari. "Tuan Oh hanya memintaku menjagamu, Luhan,"

Dan Luhan tersenyum saat Zitao menyebut namanya, ia tau gadis jangkung itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyeramkan. "Terserahlah," balas Luhan, tak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang bersemangat dan itu membuat Zitao mengernyit bingung. "Kemarin kau menemani Sehun ke rumah Ibu?"

"Tidak, aku menjagamu di rumah,"

Luhan nyaris mengumpat tapi ia hanya mendengus malas. "Sehun tampak sangat sedih," suara gadis itu terdengar mengambang, dan itu semakin membuat Zitao bingung. "Mungkin tak lama lagi dia juga akan sakit,"

"Wajar saja jika kau khawatir,"

Luhan menghela napas kuat-kuat, menimang-nimang keraguannya dalam hati. "Kalau aku mengatakan sebuah rahasia padamu, kau bisa menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri?"

"Apa itu hal penting?"

"Entahlah," Luhan mendesah berat, mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan padat di luar jendela mobil yang melaju cukup lambat. "Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun tidak sungguhan menikah," akhirnya kalimat itu lolos dari bibir merahnya.

"Apa?" Zitao sedikit meninggikan suara dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. "Maaf kupikir aku salah dengar," buru-buru ia mengoreksi setelah Luhan nyaris memandanginya dengan mata membola.

"Tidak, kau memang mendengarnya," Luhan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Aku dan Sehun tidak saling mencintai dan kami menikah hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Ibu Sehun saja,"

"Tapi bukankah kalian teman kuliah?"

"Panjang ceritanya," Luhan kembali berbisik. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau bisa mendengar semua ceritaku, ya tentu saja, kalau kau bersedia,"

Zitao hanya menggumam ringan sebagai jawaban. Luhan sendiri tak tau kenapa ia menceritakan ini pada seorang _bodyguard_ pribadinya, tapi ia hanya butuh seorang teman bicara.

Luhan sudah cukup gila dengan semua drama kehidupannya bersama Sehun.

.

.

JIka wanita paruh baya yang sedang masuk dalam ruang operasi itu bukan ibu Sehun yang sangat Luhan sayangi, mungkin gadis itu tidak akan melakukan hal ini. Dari siang, sejak Zitao menjemputnya di rumah, Luhan menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah sakit untuk menunggui ibu Sehun yang sedang masuk ruang operasi.

Tidak banyak keluarga Sehun yang datang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang Luhan kenal sebagai pengurus rumah, selebihnya, Luhan tak mengenal wajah mereka sama sekali.

Malam sudah semakin larut, dan Luhan masih saja menunggu operasi selesai. Sehun sudah berada disini sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Entah kapan datangnya, Luhan juga tak begitu ingat. Mungkin saat Sehun datang, Luhan sudah terlelap di depan ruang tunggu sambil bersandar pada bahu Zitao.

Beruntungnya, usaha Luhan untuk membuat gadis itu sedikit mencair, berhasil.

Zitao mau bicara, mau mendengarkan sedikit ceritanya, mereka mengobrol dan makan bersama seperti teman lama atau pasangan kekasih, tapi tentu saja, mereka bukan seperti itu.

"Zitao bisa mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu," ucap Sehun saat Luhan menguap lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, dan juga untuk kesekian kali, gadis itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak," sahutnya, sedikit melirik Zitao yang duduk mematung di sebelahnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah, bahkan sepertinya bergerak saja tidak. "Aku akan pulang jika kau pulang,"

"Jangan keras kepala, kau bisa sakit," balas Sehun dengan suara lembut. Ya, Luhan tau, jika sedang berada di luar rumah, Sehun akan menjadi seorang suami idaman yang menyayangi istrinya.

 _Omong kosong._

Luhan memaksakan seulas senyum, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menghadap pria itu. "Kau yang seharusnya pulang, Sehun. Semalam kau demam dan sekarang sepertinya lebih parah," mata gadis itu menatap bibir Sehun yang pucat.

"Aku menunggu sampai operasinya selesai," dan bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan bisa mendengar suara ponsel Sehun yang berdering, pria itu berjalan menjauh dan menerima panggilannya, menyisahkan Luhan yang menatapnya kesal.

"Tuan Oh tampak kurang sehat," Zitao berbisik di sebelahnya.

Satu hembusan napas kesal keluar dari bibir Luhan. "Ya, kuharap dia sakit memang,"

Zitao tak menjawab, gadis itu kembali termenung dalam lamunan diamnya, mungkin dalam hati memikirkan betapa jahatnya Luhan memiliki pikiran seperti itu, tapi siapa peduli. Luhan memang jujur saat mengatakan itu, ia hanya ingin Sehun jatuh sakit kemudian bisa di rawat dan Luhan tak harus melihat wajah memuakkannya di rumah.

Itu saja.

Tak lama, Sehun kembali, ia memandangi Luhan dan Zitao bergantian kemudian menghela napas. "Operasinya sudah selesai," ucapnya.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu mengangguk sedikit. "Untuk saat ini masih belum bisa ditemui, yang terpenting operasinya berhasil,"

"Syukurlah," Luhan menghela napas lega.

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang," tambah Sehun. Kedua gadis itu hanya mengangguk ringan, mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sudah berjalan menuju lorong.

.

.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka untuk bisa sampai di rumah karena jalanan yang begitu padat di malam hari menjelang akhir pekan. Sehun sudah terlelap sejak tadi dalam perjalanan, bahkan Luhan membiarkan kepala pria itu berada di atas pahanya.

Suhu tubuh pria itu semakin panas dan Luhan juga tak yakin entah Sehun tidur atau pingsan.

Ia hanya mencoba untuk tidak banyak bergerak, meminta Zitao mengecilkan suara _speaker_ mobil, dan mematikan pendingin. Bukannya Luhan peduli dengan pria itu, ia hanya tak ingin Sehun bangun dengan keseimbangan mood yang hancur, itu hanya akan membuat harinya panjang.

Entahlah, meskipun sudah lama pria itu tidak menidurinya dengan paksa, Luhan tetap saja malas jika menghadapi gairah Sehun yang mungkin saja terpicu hal-hal yang tak bisa ia pahami.

Zitao membuat satu belokan penuh menuju pintu masuk rumah Sehun dan itu membuat Luhan harus menahan kepala pria itu agar tidak terkulai jatuh. Saat bersentuhan dengan kulit Sehun, ia bisa merasakan suhu panas pada kepala pria itu.

Mungkin jika Sehun tidak bangun juga dan mulai mengigau lagi, Luhan akan benar-benar membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Atau, ia bisa menyuruh Zitao pulang dan kabur malam ini untuk bersenang-senang.

Ah, opsi yang kedua terdengar sangat menggiurkan.

Selesai dengan memarkir mobil di dalam garasi, Zitao menolehkan kepala ke belakang, hendak bersuara tapi Luhan mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk diam.

"Kau pulanglah dulu, Zitao," Luhan nyaris berbisik, gadis itu hanya memandangi Luhan tanpa suara, tapi raut wajahnya diliputi kebingungan.

"Kau butuh bantuan membawa Tuan Oh masuk?" suara gadis itu tak kalah pelannya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggunya hingga bangun," balas Luhan. "Terima kasih,"

Zitao mengangguk ringan, ia tersenyum tipis, memandangi Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan, kemudian menutup pintu mobil dari luar nyaris tanpa suara. Kadang Luhan sempat bingung bagaimana bisa Zitao tidak memunculkan banyak suara saat bergerak,

Tapi kemudian Luhan sadar, gadis itu sudah terlatih dengan baik.

Desahan ringan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, ia menundukkan kepala, memandangi wajah pucat Sehun yang tampak begitu lelah. Garis wajah sempurnanya masih bisa Luhan lihat dengan jelas, tapi kerutan di kening pria menandakan banyak pikiran yang selama ini singgah di otaknya.

Luhan tau pria itu banyak masalah dengan urusan pekerjaan dan juga penyakit ibunya yang semakin parah.

Entahlah, beberapa kali, Luhan merasa iba saat melihat Sehun. Melihat bagaimana pria itu tidak nyenyak dalam tidurnya setiap malam, Luhan terkadang merasa ingin memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan. Tapi jika ia kembali mengingat apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan pada hidupnya, Luhan menarik semua rasa ibanya.

Kebencian kembali menggebu-gebu dalam jiwanya, kembali memunculkan rasa muak dan kesal saat melihat pria itu.

Luhan sedikit mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh kerutan di kening Sehun dan bibir pria itu bergerak saat kulit keduanya bersentuhan. "Kau akan disini sepanjang malam?" tanya Sehun dengan suara nyaris habis, matanya masih terpejam.

Berdeham gugup, Luhan menarik tangannya dari dahi Sehun. "Aku hanya memastikan kau belum mati,"

Sehun tertawa mengejek, membuka mata untuk memandangi wajah Luhan di atas kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tidur," ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Luhan lagi, sebenarnya ia ingin menyentak kepala Sehun dari pangkuannya, tapi saat ia melihat mata lelah pria itu, rasa iba yang entah darimana asalnya kembali muncul.

Luhan urung melakukan hal itu.

Sehun menghela napas berat, memijat pelipisnya sedikit. "Entahlah, semuanya terasa begitu rumit,"

"Aku tak ingin tau tentang apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu sebenarnya, hanya melihat wajahmu sangat begitu menyedihkan, jadi aku mulai menebak-nebak,"

Pria itu tersenyum kecut. "Terlalu banyak yang berada di dalam sini," ia menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, sementara Luhan diam, menunggu Sehun bicara lagi. "Aku memikirkan tentang kita,"

"Kita?"

"Kita," ulang Sehun. "Sampai ibuku benar-benar belum pulih dari sakit, aku tak bisa menceraikanmu,"

Luhan nyaring mengerang kesal, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk membuang napas berat. "Aku tau. Pasti sulit bagimu juga," Sehun hanya menjawab itu dengan anggukan ringan.

Hening kembali memenuhi ruangan disekitar keduanya.

Entah kenapa, jemari Luhan terulur untuk mengusap kepala Sehun, membelai rambut pria itu dengan lembut, dan Sehun tidak menolak. Ia sendiri tak tau mengapa melakukan ini pada Sehun, bukankah ia sangat membenci pria dalam pangkuannya itu.

Tapi seolah jemarinya bergerak sendiri untuk sedikit menenangkan badai yang mungkin menggila dalam hati suaminya.

Ya, suaminya.

"Kau demam,"

"Aku tau," sahut Sehun cepat.

Luhan membuang napas berat lagi, menarik tangannya dari dahi Sehun. "Harusnya aku menyuruh Zitao membawamu ke rumah sakit atau membeli obat di apotek,"

Pria itu tertawa renyah. "Tidak separah itu,"

"Ya, kau mungkin akan semakin parah jika berada disini sepanjang malam,"

"Tapi ini nyaman,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Gila," Luhan mengumpat kasar, membiarkan tawa pria itu terdengar lagi. Ia menyentak kepala Sehun dari pangkuannya dan membuatnya duduk sambil mengerang memegangi kepala. "Apa itu sakit sekali?" Luhan nyengir, mulai merasa bersalah telah melakukan itu pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali, masih memegangi kepalanya, ia membiarkan Luhan keluar dari mobil dan berusaha membantunya keluar. Padahal mungkin Sehun tidak serapuh itu meskipun memang terlihat sakit.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tak ingin pria itu pingsan di garasi.

Luhan hanya memegangi pria itu masuk ke dalam, membimbing Sehun menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua tanpa suara. Meskipun sebenarnya Sehun bisa berjalan sendiri, Luhan tidak melepaskan pegangannya.

Jika Sehun jatuh dari tangga dan mati, pasti Luhan jadi pelaku pembunuhan dan mendekam di penjara sampai tua.

Itu mimpi buruk.

"Ganti bajumu, Sehun. Aku akan mengambil air dingin," Luhan baru saja beranjak tapi pria itu menahan tangannya, membuatnya kembali duduk ranjang, samping Sehun. Jemari dingin pria itu membelai wajahnya dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit menarik kepalanya ke belakang, menghindar tentu saja.

Sehun tersenyum miring, menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat dan membelai wajahnya dengan ujung jari. Gadis itu mengernyit saat Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya, bingung tentu saja. Mungkin Sehun sudah tidak sadar sekarang, pria brengsek ini kan jarang sekali berlaku baik, bahkan menyentuhnya dengan lembut saja nyaris tidak pernah.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan berbisik saat jemari Sehun masih saja membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu cantik malam ini?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Apa sakitmu separah ini?_

Luhan mengernyit, menepis tangan Sehun dari wajahnya dan menyentuh dahi pria itu. "Apa kau sedang tidak sadar sekarang, Oh Sehun?" ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan di depan wajah pria itu, berusaha menyadarkan Sehun yang mungkin saja sedang melamun sekarang.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menyentuh wajah Luhan, menariknya mendekat, dan membuat gadis itu membelalakkan mata saat bibir keduanya bertemu. Kembali, seperti tadi pagi, Sehun menciumnya entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak.

Luhan berusaha mendorongnya menjauh sementara bibir Sehun berusaha mengendalikannya. Bibir panas dan basahnya bermain-main di permukaan bibir Luhan, gerakannya terasa terburu-buru dan penuh tuntutan.

Ia bisa kembali merasakan Oh Sehun yang penuh gairah.

"Sehun, berhenti," erang Luhan di balik ciuman panas itu, ia mendorong Sehun menjauh dan melepaskan tautan mereka. Mata rusanya memandangi wajah Sehun yang tampak pucat. "Kau baik?"

"Aku menginginkanmu," suara Sehun terdengar parau.

 _Kau gila, Oh Sehun?_

Luhan mengernyit bingung, menarik tubuhnya menjauh, melepaskan tangan Sehun dengan paksa. "Aku benar-benar akan menelepon ambulans jika kau terus menerus seperti ini. Aku tak tau kau sadar atau tidak,"

"Aku sadar, Luhan," sahut Sehun. "Dan aku menginginkanmu,"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Luhan setengah tidak percaya saat mengatakan itu.

"Luhan," Sehun kembali berbisik memanggil namanya, berusaha menyentuh Luhan lagi tapi ditepis dengan cepat, gadis itu berdiri.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, kau hanya akan lebih parah, Sehun," ucap gadis itu final, ia berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

Sehun benar-benar sudah sakit parah sekarang.

Entalah ia juga tak tau mengapa menolak sentuhan Sehun. Satu yang jelas, ia hanya tak ingin merasa lebih iba pada pria itu, Luhan tak ingin merasa terikat pada Sehun dengan alasan apapun. Itu hanya membuatnya tampak lemah dan menyedihkan.

Dan sekali lagi, Luhan sudah lelah tampak sangat rendah di depan pria sialan itu.

Keadaan Sehun yang menyedihkan tak boleh membuat pertahanan egonya luntur.

Tidak lagi.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam, Luhan terbangun dari tidur karena ponsel Sehun yang bergetar riuh di samping nakas tempatnya tidur. Luhan menerima panggilan itu dengan mata separuh terbuka, tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi suaminya dengan tidak sopan tengah malam begini.

"Halo," ucap gadis itu dengan suara parau nyaris habis.

" _Nyonya?"_

Luhan mengernyit, melihat layar ponsel itu dan menemukan nama sekertaris pribadi Sehun menghubunginya.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang mendesak.

Luhan berjingkat-jingkat bangun dari tidurnya, berusaha untuk tidak membuat tidur Sehun yang sudah tidak nyenyak, terusik. Ia tau sejak tadi pria itu banyak berbicara dalam tidur.

"Ya, sekertaris Kim, ada apa?"

" _Ibu kritis, Nyonya. Malam ini harus masuk ruang ICU,"_

Hati Luhan nyaris mencelos, tanpa sadar ia melihat wajah pucat Sehun yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kening pria itu berkerut dalam, menandakan mungkin mimpi buruk sedang menguasai alam bawah sadarnya sekarang.

" _Nyonya Oh?"_

"Ya, aku masih disini," sahut Luhan setengah berbisik, berusah menyadarkan diri sendiri untuk tidak melamun. "Sehun sedang sakit, kalau kau tak keberatan bisa kirimkan seseorang untuk menjemput? Aku akan segera kesana,"

" _Baik, Nyonya,"_

"Terima kasih," sahut Luhan cepat, mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak.

Tanpa sadar, kaki gadis itu melangkah untuk mendekati Sehun yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjang. Ia mendesah ringan, dalam hati masih menimang-nimang harus membangunkan Sehun atau tidak. Dia bisa saja pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri, tapi bagaimana jika Sehun semakin parah saat ditinggal.

Jemari gadis itu bergerak perlahan seolah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan untuk menyentuh dahi Sehun yang sedikit terasa panas. Bibirnya kembali menghembuskan napas berat. Entah mengapa melihat Sehun serapuh ini untuk kali pertama dalam beberapa tahun, ada sedikit rasa iba yang perlahan mengendalikan hati nurani Luhan.

Ia juga tak tau, bahkan Luhan benci perasaan ini.

Seolah keadaan Sehun yang menyedihkan mengendalikan semua akal sehatnya untuk membenci pria itu.

Tapi ia juga sadar, kelakukan buruk Sehun padanya bukan tanpa alasan. Dengan semua rasa sakit yang pernah Luhan berikan padanya, semua kejadian buruk yang Sehun alami karenanya, ia sadar, pria itu hanya merasakan sakit hati yang teramat dalam.

Dengan satu tarikan napas lagi, Luhan menekan layar ponsel Sehun, berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

Dan pada nada sambung ketiga, panggilannya diangkat.

" _Hallo, Luhan,"_

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Zitao," bisik Luhan dengan suara tipis.

" _Aku juga baru saja menerima panggilan dari rumah sakit. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"_

Tanpa sadar, Luhan tersenyum. Ia tau, gadis itu memiliki loyalitas yang tinggi dengan pekerjaannya. Dan sekarang, ia bersyukur Sehun memberikan _bodyguard_ pribadi untuknya.

"Seseorang akan menjemputku ke rumah sakit. Bisa tolong menjaga Sehun malam ini?"

" _Apa Tuan Oh sakit parah?"_

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau, hanya saja aku tidak tenang meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah," suara Luhan terdengar tipis, sementara di seberang sana Zitao tidak bicara apapun. "Zi, kau masih disana?"

" _Sekertaris Kim akan menjaga Tuan Oh dan aku akan menjemputmu. Menjagamu itu tugasku, Luhan,"_

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih banyak,"

" _Sudah tugasku,"_

Mengakhiri panggilan Zitao, gadis itu menuliskan catatan kecil pada ponsel Sehun, memandangi pria itu cukup lama hanya untuk sekedar mengusap wajahnya dengan jemari tangan. Dengan satu desahan napas berat, sama berat dengan hatinya untuk meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, ia menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh pria itu dengan sempurna.

Kemudian berjalan keluar.

Dalam hati masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

 _Kenapa aku begitu berat meninggalkan Sehun sendirian saat sakit?_

 _Perasaan apa ini, Ya Tuhan?_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah jangan tanya kapan update lagi hehehe**

 **Doain cepet kelas skripsinya biar ini bisa diupdate semua.**

 **Jadi untuk semua readers lolipopsehun HARAP BERSABAR INI UJIAN YHA ehheheh.**

 **HARI INI UPDATE INI DAN FF PWP HUNHAN YOUR PLEASURE SECRET. Please kindly check it out.**

 **Demi apapun, aku sayang kalian semua.**

 **Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca dan juga udah nunggu FF ini.**

 **Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Jangan lupa sampaikan kritik saran komentar kalian di kolom review yaaa~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	8. Chapter 8

Hari sudah beranjak pagi dan Luhan masih menunggu di depan ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Di dalam sana, ibu Sehun mungkin sedang sekarat dengan dokter-dokter berusaha membuat nyawanya tetap menyatu dengan tubuh.

Itu bukan hal yang mustahil meskipun sangat sulit dilakukan.

Beberapa kali napas berat keluar dari bibir mungil itu, begitu pula dengan gadis jangkung di sampingnya. Gadis itu tidak menggunakan pakaian seragam seperti biasanya, sejak saat tadi duduk dengan tenang sementara Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara matanya beberapa kali menoleh kearah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

Meskipun dalam satu kejapan mata saja, semua orang yang memperhatikan pasti tau gundah gulana Luhan. Bahkan ia tak perlu mengatakan apapun untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Semua sudah tampak jelas, tergambar sempurna di mata dan air muka.

"Kau butuh istirahat," ucap Zitao tiba-tiba, suaranya yang halus tetap saja membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

Yah, memang dia serapuh itu sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan suara nyaris habis, mengambang seolah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Oh ya, ingatkan ia tak cukup tidur malam ini.

"LUHAN," sebuah suara keras menggema diseluruh koridor rumah sakit yang hening.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh, cukup cepat hingga leher mereksa terasa nyeri karena kaku. Dan kemudian terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang. Pria jangkung yang paling dibencinya itu berdiri di ujung lorong, berjalan mendekat dengan cepat, bersungut-sungut marah.

Entah mengapa melihat Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas membuat desiran aneh dihati Luhan kembali muncul. Ia tak suka menyebut ini rasa takut, tapi memang tampaknya seperti itu.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kasar, mencengkeram hingga Luhan bisa merasakan kedua lengannya ngilu. Ia memekik sementara Zitao berdiri dengan sebelah tangan berada di belakang tubuh Luhan. Itu sikap melindungi dan Luhan mulai membayangkan jika dimasa depan, Zitao mungkin bisa jadi pelindungnya dari Sehun.

"Kita perlu bicara," suara Sehun terdengar sangat mengerikan, kasar, nyaris seperti bentakan meskipun pria itu berusaha menahan dengan geraman buas dari balik kerongkongan.

 _Oh ini bukan hal bagus._

"Sehun, _please,"_ Luhan mulai meronta saat Sehun menyeret tubuhnya dengan kasar, meninggalkan Zitao yang masih berusaha mengikuti mereka sementara Luhan berusaha tetap menggapai tangan Zitao meminta perlindungan.

"Tuan Oh," Zitao mengingatkan sementara Sehun masih menyeret tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, tetap disana," hardik Sehun, dan gadis itu berhenti berjalan mengikuti mereka.

Zitao hanya mematung, menuruti perintah Sehun, berdiri di belakang sambil memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Dalam hatinya, Luhan merutuk kesal. Jika ini bukan rumah sakit dan bukan pagi buta, pasti ia sudah melontarkan ribuan umpatan indah untuk suaminya itu.

Ya, suami gilanya yang sakit.

Sakit jiwa.

"Sehun, kumohon,"

"Diam," bentak Sehun hingga membuat nyalinya menipis.

Pria jangkung itu melemparkan tubuh mungilnya di dalam mobil yang terparkir di bawah. Luhan melirik sekitar dan keadaan benar-benar kosong. Ia sudah memikirkan skenario terburuk jika Sehun macam-macam.

Dan memang sepertinya keparat itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Sehun membanting pintu setelah ia masuk dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan di kursi penumpang. Ia membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat gadis itu dan Luhan kehilangan keberanian untuk sekedar menatap mata pria yang sudah lama ingin ia bunuh itu.

Demi apapun, kalau bisa, Luhan tidak lagi ingin melihat tatapan mata sialan itu.

"Aku pikir kau pergi," suara Sehun terdengar penuh keragu-raguan yang aneh.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Kalau telinga Luhan tidak rusak, berarti Sehun sudah gila.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, menundukkan kepala hingga dahinya menyentuh paha Luhan yang terbalut celana jeans. Gadis itu ingin menghindar tapi ia urung melakukannnya. Matanya membulat sempurna memandangi tubuh Sehun yang hanya dicahayai sinar temaram.

Luhan bingung, terkejut, tentu saja, ini tampak tidak nyata –tampak seperti bukan Sehun.

"Kau baik?"

"Aku marah, kesal, tentu saja. Aku benar-benar ingin menelanjangimu disini, membuatmu mengerang minta ampun hingga pingsan. Tapi aku tidak bisa," Sehun mengatakan itu dengan suara nyaris habis, kepalanya masih berada dipangkuan istrinya.

 _Gila._

Sementara Luhan mematung, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, tidak mengerti apa yang harus dibicarakan. Ia hanya menelan ludah kasar dengan otak berusaha memproses ucapan yang keluar mulus dari bibir pria itu.

"Aku bisa gila," rutuk Sehun.

 _Oh tidak, kau kan memang sudah gila._

"Aku benar-benar marah padamu, Luhan," kali ini pria itu menarik kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat Luhan yang benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bingung. "Tapi melihat raut wajahmu, aku tak tau kenapa, emosiku meluap begitu saja,"

Oke, Luhan mulai takut sekarang.

Takut kalau Oh Sehun benar-benar gila. Takut kalau demamnya semalam ternyata merusak otak pria yang memang sudah rusak itu. Kalau Sehun lebih parah, Luhan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan, tercekat. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan, berusaha menggapai dahi Sehun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

Belum sempat menyentuh dahi pria itu, Luhan menjatuhkan tangan, dan hal itu membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung.

Luhan sendiri tidak tau, saat melihat tatapan mata pria itu, kebenciannya perlahan pudar dan itu bukan perasaan iba yang ia mau. Ia tak mau perasaan labilnya dikendalikan oleh Sehun, ia tak suka. Luhan harus membenci pria itu hingga ia tega melukainya, menyakitinya, bukan malah seperti ini,

Sehun dingin seperti salju dan bagi Luhan itu bukan musim yang ia suka.

Luhan membenci pria itu.

 _Tapi…_

"Aku baik-baik saja," suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan bodohnya.

"Aku sengaja pergi dan tidak membangunkanmu. Kau sedang sakit dan aku takut itu akan semakin parah,"

"Ya aku tau," sahut Sehun. Ia menyadarkan kepalanya pada bantalan jok kulit yang lembut, matanya terpejam sementara desahan napas lembut keluar dari bibirnya.

Mata Luhan tak bosan menatap wajah pias pria itu. Meskipun dalam cahaya temaram, ia bisa membaca dengan jelas gurat khawatir dalam raut wajah yang sudah lama ingin ia lukai itu. Sehun akan tampak menakutkan pada satu sisi dan tampak sangat rapuh pada sisi yang lain.

Luhan tak tau bagaimana Sehun mendapatkan dua hal itu pada satu waktu yang sama.

Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak lagi peduli.

.

.

"Ada kebocoran pada jantung dan operasi harus dilakukan sore ini juga, Tuan Oh," ucap seseorang pria dengan jas putih berlabel rumah sakit ternama ibukota.

Sehun mendesah ringan, menundukkan kepala, duduk dengan tenang di samping Luhan dalam sebuah ruangan hening mengerikan. Tanpa sadar, jemari Luhan terangkat untuk mengusap punggung lebar pria itu, berusaha menenangkan meskipun ia sendiri sama sekali tidak tenang.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah Sehun sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Dokter tua itu menggeleng pasrah. "Ini adalah satu-satu cara sebelum semakin parah,"

Luhan dan Sehun saling bertukar pandang, kemudian pria itu menggeleng ringan, menyisakan pertanyaan besar dalam otak Luhan. Melihat suaminya yang tampak sangat rapuh sekarang, mau tak mau membuatnya semakin sedih juga.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan operasi ini gagal?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara lirih, nyaris habis.

"Saya tidak bisa menjamin, semua bergantung pada kondisi pasien saat operasi. Kita hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan yang terbaik,"

Sehun mengangguk ringan, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang tampak sudah tak memiliki pilihan lain. Jika operasi ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibu Sehun, maka itu memang harus dilakukan.

Dan semua harus dilakukan sebelum terlambat.

Selepas perginya dokter tua itu, Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang memulai berbicara, yang ada hanya helaan napas berat keduanya. Seolah mereka berdua tidak sama-sama berada disana, tidak duduk bersebelahan, tidak saling kenal.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Ibu," bisik Sehun dengan suara parau nyaris habis.

Luhan mendesah ringan, berusaha menemukan suaranya sendiri. "Aku juga sangat menyayanginya seperti ibuku sendiri," sahutnya. "Kalau bukan karena Ibu, aku tidak akan mau menikahimu, Sehun," itu terdengar sarkas, tapi memang Luhan mau mengakuinya.

Lagipula itu hal yang benar.

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Jemarinya bergerak gelisah dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Kembali, Luhan menyapukan jemarinya di punggung Sehun, berusaha menenangkan meskipun ia tidak ingin melakukan itu.

Bagaimanapun, ia masih punya rasa kemanusiaan tersisa.

Ya, rasa kemanusiaan.

 _Tidak lebih._

 _Kuharap tidak_

 _._

 _._

 **LUHAN POV**

Tanpa sadar desahan napas berat keluar lagi dari bibirku, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam ini. Seolah tanpa perintah, kakiku berjalan gontai untuk berdiri di samping Sehun dan Zitao. Di dalam sana, dengan mata lelahku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ke dalam ruangan operasi yang dibatasi sebuah kaca tebal anti peluru.

Sedangkan jauh di dalam sana, banyak orang-orang berbaju hijau dengan penutup kepala dan masker berdiri melingkari ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan –ranjang dimana ibu Sehun tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara tangan-tangan mereka sibuk memegangi alat-alat mengerikan yang tak bisa kupahami sama sekali.

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan samar dari dalam sana, memang tidak terdengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku cukup yakin keadaan di dalam sana tidak begitu baik.

Sambil mengulang doa-doa dalam hati, memohon pada Tuhan dalam diam, aku memandangi wajah Sehun yang tampak serius menatap ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa putus –seolah tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Raut wajah yang paling kubenci itu tampak kusut, lelah, dan ia sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir.

Berani bertaruh, sekilas aku bisa lihat tangannya bergetar.

"Kumohon," bisikan lemah itu keluar tipis dari bibirnya dan entah mengapa itu sedikit mempengaruhi perasaanku juga.

Aku tak mau rasa iba pada Sehun akan menghapus semua rasa benciku padanya, apalagi menghapus semua dosa yang sudah bajingan ini lakukan padaku di masa lalu. Aku tak bisa melupakannya dengan mudah. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang sangat sulit untuk memutar kembali masa lalu agar aku bisa membencinya semakin besar.

 _Mengapa ini tidak mudah sama sekali._

 _Ini hanya rasa iba, kasihan, bukan pengampunan._

 _Tidak Luhan, kau masih membenci pria ini._

 _Sangat benci._

Sebuah keriuhan terjadi di dalam ruangan itu membuat Sehun mengejang. Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang berlarian untuk mencari alat-alat yang tak bisa kupahami. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, aku bahkan tak bisa lagi menghitung iramanya.

"Tidak, kumohon. Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Mom," suara itu terdengar bergetar dan bisa kurasakan air mata mulai memburamkan pandanganku.

Dan aku tau semuanya berakhir saat semua orang di dalam sana mengangkat tangan ke udara setelah beberapa kali melakukan hal sama sekali tidak berhasil, meletakkan peralatan mereka dan membungkuk memberi penghormatan.

 _Semuanya sudah berakhir._

Lututku melemas dan aku tak bisa merasakan semuanya lagi. Aku bisa mendengar tangisan Sehun, aku bisa mendengar Zitao memanggil namaku, aku bisa merasakan jemari gadis itu di punggung, tapi air mata tak membiarkanku melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Semuanya masih sangat buram, dan sakit, tentu saja.

Satu yang pasti, aku menarik Sehun dalam pelukanku, membiarkan tanginya pecah –tangis kami pecah.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupku, aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Sehun rasakan.

 _Kami hancur._

 _._

 _._

Sudah hari kelima sejak kejadian paling menyakitkan itu terjadi. Ibu Sehun meninggal dalam meja ruang operasi dingin yang mengerikan dan selama itu pula kami disibukkan dengan acara pemakaman. Ibu Sehun orang yang pernah berpengaruh di negara ini, itu yang membuat berita kematiannya menyebar dengan cepat.

Dan Sehun, pria itu masih saja hancur. Selama berhari-hari baru kali ini aku melihat dia serapuh itu. Benar-benar bukan seperti Sehun. Dia hanya diam di dalam kamar, tatapannya kosong, dan nyaris tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Ia menerima banyak ucapan belasungkawa, bahkan seluruh teman dan rekan kerjanya datang, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Pria itu akan berdiri menyalami tamu-tamu yang datang dengan senyum pahit seolah ia sudah merelakan kepergian ibunya, tapi itu semua palsu. Saat sendiri, bahkan saat tidur, pria itu menangis. Dan aku kehabisan cara untuk menghiburnya.

Karena sebenarnya aku juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Malam ini, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sehun masih duduk mematung di atas ranjang, menghiraukan langkah kakiku yang memang sengaja kubuat seolah terhentak.

"Kau harus makan," suaraku terdengar lembut, entah karena apa, tapi memang seolah aku harus memelankan suaraku saat berbicara dengan Sehun.

Dulu aku sering berteriak padanya, tapi sekarang kurasa bukan saat yang tepat.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepala singkat, melirikku dengan tatapan mata menyedihkan yang tak bisa kulihat lama. Jika aku melihat tatapan mata itu terlalu lama, kekhawatiran akan rasa iba padanya muncul.

 _Aku tidak ingin._

"Sudah lima hari Sehun, kau harus bangkit. Ibu pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini,"

"Aku tau," bisik Sehun dengan suara parau. Kali ini matanya menatapku dengan pandangan nanar. "Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk menyadari bahwa semua ini nyata terjadi. Kuharap ini hanya mimpi buruk panjang, tapi," ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sehun," entah kenapa aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap punggungnya. "Kau pria yang kuat," _apa yang kubicarakan._

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali mendengar bualanku. Ia menarik kepalanya ke atas untuk memandangiku yang masih berdiri. Kemudian tangannya menarik tubuhku hingga duduk di hadapannya. Mata menyedihkan itu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu pergi,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Aku tidak tau apa telingaku memang sudah rusak karena salah dengar atau memang otak Sehun sudah tidak benar sekarang.

"Sehun,"

"Aku menahanmu disini karena mengikuti kemauan ibuku untuk menikahimu. Sekarang semua sudah berakhir, Luhan. Aku akan melepaskanmu pergi. Kau bebas sekarang. Kuharap kau bisa menandatangani surat cerainya bulan depan,"

 _Apa aku tidak bermimpi?_

 _Surat cerai?_

 _Ini sungguhan?_

"Sehun, aku–,"

"Tak perlu khawatir tentang pemberitaan buruk tentangmu, aku bisa mengatur semuanya. Mungkin butuh waktu satu tahun untuk mengatakan tentang perceraian ini ke publik,"

Entah mengapa aku berdiri, seolah sedang berjalan menjauh –padahal kakiku sama sekali tidak melangkan– dan memandangi Sehun yang juga menatapku dengan aneh. Desiran asing menyapu dalam hati, tapi tak maknanya masih tak pasti.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Sehun menganggukkan kepala satu kali, kemudian pria itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkanku yang masih mematung dan memandangi hingga punggung lebarnya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar yang masih terbuka.

 _Seharusnya ini hal bagus, tapi mengapa perasaanku aneh sekali._

 _Sehun melepaskanku pergi._

 _Ini adalah impianku._

 _Tapi mengapa aku tidak sebahagia itu sekarang?_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

.

.

Aku bisa melihat siluet bayangan Zitao yang berdiri menunggu di depan pintu keluar rumah Sehun. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala sekilas saat melihatku turun dari tangga. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku resmi bebas, dan sekarang aku akan pergi meninggalkan rumah Sehun.

 _Untuk selamanya, mungkin_.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Zitao, kami berjalan beriringan menuju mobil, sementara entah kenapa aku masih menoleh ke belakang.

Jujur saja, aku mencari Sehun.

"Rumah Kyungsoo," ucapku asal, dan gadis itu mengangguk ringan. Membukakan pintu mobil dan membiarkanku masuk. "Mengapa aku tak melihat Sehun hari ini?"

Zitao menggeleng ringan, memasang sabuk pengamannya dan mulai menginjak pedal gas. "Pagi-pagi sekali Tuan Oh pergi," tambahnya setelah ia sadar aku masih menunggu jawaban.

 _Bajingan itu bahkan tidak menungguku hingga benar-benar pergi._

"Baguslah karena aku tak harus melihat wajahnya pagi ini," terdengar sarkas memang, tapi siapa peduli.

"Kau benar-benar akan keluar dari rumah ini?"

"Dia mengusirku, tentu saja, iya,"

Zitao menghembuskan napas berat dan itu membuatku bingung. Raut wajahnya aneh, seolah ada sesuatu yang memang disembunyikan, atau setidaknya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi masih ragu.

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan karena mengatakan ini,"

Aku mengernyit. "Katakan saja, toh aku bukan atasanmu lagi sekarang,"

Gadis itu melirikku sekilas, kemudian tatapannya kembali fokus pada jalanan yang cukup padat. "Kau seharusnya tetap di rumah itu, Tuan Oh butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya tetap kuat,"

Entah mengapa aku terkekeh ringan, aku juga tidak tau, hanya saja saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Zitao, dan aku mengingat apa yang sudah bajingan itu lakukan, semuanya terasa lucu.

"Sehun cukup kuat untuk tetap hidup meskipun tanpaku," suaraku terdengar penuh penekanan dan Zitao hanya membalas dengan anggukan yang cukup ragu.

Setelahnya tidak ada yang mulai bicara, kami sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga sampai pada basement apartemen Kyungsoopun, Zitao hanya keluar dari mobil dan menurunkan barangku.

" _Thanks_ ," aku tersenyum padanya dan gadis itu balas tersenyum.

"Jadi ini perpisahan?" ia bertanya dengan satu kekehan ringan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya sekilas. "Kau bisa menemui lagi sebagai seorang teman,"

"Tentu saja," Zitao menyerahkan kunci mobil dan aku menerimanya dengan kernyitan bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini mobilmu,"

Cukup jelas kalau aku tersentak mendengarnya. "Siapa bilang?"

"Tuan Oh bilang ini hadiah pernikahan, jadi ini milikmu,"

 _Hadiah pernikahan?_

"Pernikahan itu palsu kenapa aku harus menerima hadiah mobil asli?"

Zitao terkekeh ringan. "Jika kau mengucapkan janji suci di depan pendeta, di dalam sebuah gereja, dan menjadikan Tuhan saksinya, itu bukan pernikahan palsu, Luhan,"

 _Ah ya, kau benar._

.

.

"Senang kau pulang kemari, Luhan," Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak saat aku baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Aku tertawa, menarik koperku masuk dengan paksa dan berusaha mencari sumber suara Kyungsoo. Ada bau-bau harum dari dapur dan seratus persen yakin gadis itu sedang memasak. Karena memang dia akan sehabagia itu saat memasak.

"Memangnya aku punya tempat tinggal lain?" balasku, memeluk Kyungsoo sedikit dan tanpa ijin mengambil potongan telur dari atas meja dapur.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar ucapanku. "Sehun baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, baik. Lebih baik saat aku pergi," balasku.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menata banyak makanan di meja makan.

"Kalian benar-benar akan bercerai?"

Aku mengangguk semangat, menerima uluran mangkuk berisi nasi dari Kyungsoo dan mulai makan. "Mungkin bulan depan resmi bercerai," Suara hembusan napas Kyungsoo yang berat membuatku sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk melihatnya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. "Padahal kuberharap kau dan Sehun akan hidup bahagia,"

Aku tertawa, nyaris tersedak dan Kyungsoo mengernyit saat menyadari suara ejekan yang jelas dalam tawaku. "Aku tidak mencintainya, bagaimana bisa kita hidup bahagia,"

"Ya aku tau," kemudian Kyungsoo diam dan lanjut makan dengan tenang.

 _Ada yang aneh._

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"Apanya?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Kau sudah memberikan kegadisanmu padanya, kan?" dan Kyungsoo tersedak. Aku tak bisa menahan tawa saat melihatnya batuk-batuk dan nyaris menyemburkan air. "Sepertinya sudah, ya?"

"Brengsek, Luhan. Kau bisa membunuhku," ia masih berusaha menghentikan batuknya, kemudian minum air lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kim Jongin cukup bagus, kan?"

"Sialan," bisiknya sambil menundukkan kepala, semburat merah samar-samar muncul pada pipinya yang pias. "Diam kau,"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," balasku acuh, kembali lanjut makan dengan tenang.

"Oh ya, kau akan bekerja pada Kris lagi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu acuh dan aku memandanginya dengan tatapan mata menyelidik. "Kau bisa bekerja pada Jongin saja, kau tau kan, mungkin kau sudah harus berhenti menjadi penari telanjang," Kyungsoo agak ragu saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Aku tau karena mungkin dia khawatir ucapannya akan menyakitiku, tapi aku bukan tipikal orang yang mudah tersinggung dengan apapun.

"Bekerja dengan Jongin? Bisa kupertimbangkan. Kau tidak ingin aku jadi penari telanjang lagi atau bagaimana?" suaraku terdengar seperti gurauan dan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata sebal.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, kau mungkin dalam masalah besar jika orang-orang Sehun istri atasannya bekerja sebagai penari telanjang,"

"Dan kau mulai mengkhawatirkan citra Sehun?"

"Apa aku terdengar seperti itu?" sahut Kyungsoo dengan satu cengiran lebar.

Aku menudingnya dengan _chopstick._ "Jadi kau berada dipihakku, atau pihak Sehun?"

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. "Kalian berdua,"

.

.

Malam menjemput, aku masih saja termenung duduk di dalam ruangan yang penuh sesak orang dan hingar bingar keramaian. Yah, tentu saja, ini tempat Kris. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin merayakan kebebasanku, tapi seolah suasana sama sekali tidak mendukung.

Entah mengapa, sejak masuk, aku tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Bahkan suara dentuman musik yang selalu membuatku bahagia tak bisa menenangkanku malam ini. Mataku berusaha menghitung berapa punting rokok yang sudah kuhisap, dan itu juga sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan kegundahanku.

Dan terlalu malas untuk mabuk malam ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikmati pestanya, Luhan?" Kris nyaris berteriak di telingaku dan aku hanya membalas dengan kekehan ringan.

"Tidak sopan sekali," Kris tertawa renyah. "Aku akan bercerai sebentar lagi, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku menikmati pestanya?"

"Entahlah, kau terlihat menginginkan perceraian ini," aku mengangguk menyetujui. "Awalnya, tapi sekarang kau tampak sedih,"

 _Apa terlihat sekali, ya?_

"Aku bukan sedih karena perceraian itu,"

 _Aku sendiri tidak yakin mengapa menjadi tidak tenang seperti sekarang ini._

Kris tersenyum lagi, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga bibirnya nyaris menyentuh ujung bibirku, dan aku tersenyum. "Aku bisa membedakan kau sedih karena kematian ibu Sehun dan sedih karena hal ini,"

"Oh ya?" sahutku.

Kris mengangguk ringan setelah mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Luhan. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik,"

"Kau tidak mengerti,"

Kris tertawa, terdengar seperti ejekan yang jelas. "Yah, aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi setidaknya aku tau, Sehun terus menerus bermain-main dalam pikiranmu sekarang,"

 _Sial, kau benar._

 **.**

 **.**

Dan itu memang benar, bahkan selama satu minggu kepergianku dari rumah itu, tak seharipun aku bisa melupakan Sehun. Aku tak bisa melepaskan kegundahan tentang Sehun dari pikiranku dan itu cukup menyiksa.

Aku tidak ingin kembali padanya, sama sekali tidak.

Hanya saja, ada sedikit kemungkinan pria itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja dan kupikir dia benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

Aku yakin ini hanya rasa iba, tidak lebih.

Ya, iba.

Sama seperti sore ini, masih saja banyak pertanyaan mengenai Sehun yang lewat di dalam otak. Aku ingin melepaskan semua, menghiraukan pikiran dan perasaanku sendiri, tapi itu mustahil dilakukan. Bagaimanapun aku berusaha membuangnya, perasaan khawatirku akan semakin besar.

Dan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja suara bel rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi dan aku nyaris terjungkal karena terkejut. "Sial,"

Malas, aku beranjak berdiri, berjalan gontai menuju pintu, Kyungsoo tidak ada di rumah sekarang. Entah kemana gadis itu pergi, tapi kurasa sedang menemui Jongin.

Tanpa sadar aku mengernyit saat melihat tiga orang laki-laki dengan setelan jas rapi berwarna hitam berdiri di depan pintu Kyungsoo. Ketiganya membungkukkan badan sedikit, senyuman tipis tercetak di bibir mereka.

"Selamat sore, Nyonya Oh,"

 _Nyonya Oh?_

 _Ah ya, itu aku._

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku mendengar nama itu saat seseorang berusaha memanggilku dan itu masih saja terdengar aneh hingga saat ini.

"Ada perlu denganku?"

"Sekertaris Kim memintaku untuk menjemput Anda, ada masalah yang harus Anda selesaikan?"

 _Perceraian?_

 _Secepat inikah?_

Aku memicingkan mata, berusaha mencari petunjuk dari ketiga orang pria itu tapi tak menemukan apapun. "Dia mengatakan hal lain?"

Entah siapa yang kumaksud dengan "dia" saat ini.

Satu orang pria menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, kami hanya diminta untuk menjemput Anda, Nyonya Oh,"

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah,"

 _Apa ada masalah?_

"Oke, aku butuh waktu lima menit," mereka mengangguk kepala sementara aku menutup pintu dari dalam.

 _Pasti sesuatu terjadi._

.

.

"Kau bilang akan ke rumah, tapi mengapa kesini?" aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya saat mereka menurunkanku di rumah sakit dan membimbingku masuk ke dalam.

"Sekertaris Kim mengatakan Anda harus bertemu Tuan Oh terlebih dulu,"

 _Oh Sehun?_

 _Sakit?_

"Sehun sakit?" tanyaku acuh.

Seolah terkejut dengan pertanyaanku, pria itu mengangguk kaku. Yah, mungkin dia belum tau apa yang terjadi padaku dan Sehun.

"Sudah empat hari sejak Tuan Oh dirawat di rumah sakit,"

Aku diam, otakku mulai membayangkan apa-apa saja yang selama ini kutakutkan, bahwa pria itu tidak akan kuat menahan semua ini. Terlebih, tanpaku, dia benar-benar sendiri. Sehun tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Mungkin memang ada keluarga, tapi aku tau pria itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa terbuka pada siapapun.

Bukankah sudah sering kubilang bahwa Oh Sehun itu gila.

Sampai pada ruangan Sehun, seorang wanita muda dengan wajah menyeramkan menyapaku tepat di depan pintu. Wajahnya cantik dan lembut, tampak seperti wanita normal pada umumnya, hanya saja jika ia mau tersenyum. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum saat memberikan hormat dengan membungkukkan badan padaku.

 _Siapa lagi dia?_

"Aku Kim Minseok, sekertaris pribadi Tuan Oh,"

"Di kantor?" tanyaku langsung, tidak sopan memang, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa basa-basi lagi. Wanita muda itu mengangguk ringan.

"Mari bicara di dalam," ucapnya, membuka pintu ruangan Sehun dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku tercengang melihat Sehun terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit berwarna gading. Kedua matanya tertutup dan bibirnya sangat pucat. Wajah piasnya itu tampak sangat mengerikan dengan cekungan di bawah mata dan kernyitan menahan sakit di kening. Tubuh Sehun tampak sedikit lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, bahkan selang infus yang menembus kulitnya membuat tangan itu berwarna kebiruan.

 _Apa kau sakit separah itu Oh Sehun?_

Tanpa sadar kuulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahinya yang terasa panas. Sehun sedikit bergerak dalam tdurny atapi tidak terbangun.

"Dokter bilang dia terlalu lelah dan _stress_ membuat sistem imunnya berantakan," ucap Minseok.

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat, menatap Sehun yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sehun?"

"Ya, Nyonya. Aku tau,"

Kepalaku mengangguk beberapa kali. "Kami sudah berpisah,"

"Tapi Nyonya, Anda masih istri Tuan Oh,"

"Tadinya kupikir kau akan membahas tentang surat perceraian dan menjemputku,"

Minseok berhenti sebentar untuk menahan napas dan berpikir. "Aku hanya akan meminta satu hal saja. Sebagai istri sah Tuan Oh, Anda harus menggantikan posisi Tuan Oh di perusahaan,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Apa kau bilang?" suaraku terdengar melengking.

"Selama Tuan Oh sakit, harus ada yang menggantikan posisinya menjalankan perusahaan dan Anda adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan itu,"

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku dan Minseok menyadari itu. "Apa Sehun tak punya wakil? Aku memang tidak terlalu paham dengan dunia bisnis, tapi kupikir selalu ada orang yang menggantikannya saat ia sakit atau pergi,"

"Ya, Nyonya. Tapi untuk saat ini memang seharusnya Anda yang menggantikan Tuan Oh dibandingkan dengan wakil perusahaan lainnya. Tuan Oh memberikan dua puluh persen sahamnya untuk Anda,"

 _Apa? Saham apa? Perusahan besar itu? Dua puluh persen?_

"Apa maksudmu?"

Minseok mengambil ponselnya dari saku, kemudian menunjukkan grafik-grafik aneh di dalam ponsel itu dan namaku tertera dengan jelas disana, disamping angka 19,7%.

"Tuan Oh memberikan saham ini sebagai tunjangan hidup ketika kalian memutuskan untuk bercerai. Dan untuk saat ini, Anda masuk sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar. Terlebih, Anda masih istri sah Tuan Oh. Jadi tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Tuan Oh kecuali Anda sendiri,"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau? Aku tak keberatan kehilangan saham itu,"

Ya aku memang tak peduli, karena bagiku keluar dari cengkeraman Oh Sehun saja sudah hadiah besar untukku.

"Ini bukan perkara mau dan tidaknya, bukan perkara saham yang akan hilang," Minseok mulai terdengar kesal, dan aku tak peduli. "Tapi kami melakukan ini semata-mata agar perusahan tidak hancur,"

Dan aku terdiam saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Minseok.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan,"

"Jangan khawatir, Nyonya," suaranya kembali melembut. "Aku bisa membantu semua pekerjaan Anda,"

"Jadi," aku menggantungkan kalimatku dan kembali menatap Sehun. "Aku harus kembali pulang ke rumah Sehun?"

"Kurasa, ya, Nyonya,"

Satu hembusan napas berat tanpa sadar keluar lagi dari bibirku. Kembali ke rumah itu sama saja kembali pada kehidupan lama bersama Sehun. Yah, bedanya sekarang aku bukan lagi pria brengsek ini. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menolak untuk hal ini. Membiarkan perusahaan Sehun hancur sama saja menghancurkan hidup ribuan orang yang bekerja di bawahnya.

Tapi aku tidak yakin, apa mungkin Sehun akan menghancurkanku lagi?

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin karena sudah menelantarkan FF ini (dan semua FF lolipopsehun). Jadi ceritanya sekarang Authornya sudah sibuk meniti karir dan bekerja (cieeeileeeh, apaansih). Intinya Authornya sudah kerja jadi jarang ada waktu luang buat nulis (harap maklum adanya)**

 **And actually, saya ingin give up dengan dunia per-FF-an ini. Sudah ingin melupakan semuanya dan menghapus akun. But, I cant. At least, saya coba update meskipun lama dan jalan ceritanya aneh. Sebenarnya alasan lain pengen stop nge-FF karena saya sudah semacam out of fandom karena sibuk jadi nggak ngikutin perkembangan Kpop lagi (tapi sekarang berusaha kembali masuk lagi ke dalam dunia Kpop dan FF, doakan saja)**

 **Every act always tailed with some concequences, that's why, saya nggak banyak berharap kalau FF ini masih ada yang baca dan masih ada yang nunggu karena memang jadwal update yang tidak beraturan sama sekali.**

 **Dan untuk kalian semua, my beloved readers, thankyou so much kalo kalian masih baca, masih nunggu, dan masih bersedia buat review.**

 **Udah itu aja, terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review semua.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi, doakan saja banyak ide berseliweran dan ada waktu luang untuk nulis.**

 **I love you all**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Today update with** apriltaste, pizzahun. xiugarbaby, hunhaneffects, arianne794, ramyoon. **Please check out their stories too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai semua.**

 **Maaf ya Author lama menghilang dari FF ini.**

 **Jadi sekarang karena sudah** _ **comeback**_ **jadi dilanjut lagi.**

 **Maaf kalau ada yang lupa jalan ceritanya bisa dibaca chapter depan, hehe.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan's POV**

"Oh lihatlah brengsek, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" rutukku hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya.

Melihatku yang sudah menjerit saat baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, membuat Sehun memutar bola mata sebal. Dan menyaksikan pemandangan itu aku semakin kesal saja. Disini harusnya aku yang mengeluh tentang semua hal.

Termasuk hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang sudah Sehun lakukan padaku.

Semuanya.

Apapun itu.

Pertama, bajingan ini sudah menghancurkan hidupku dengan memaksaku menikahinya. Kedua, setelah memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup dengan bebas tanpa belenggu, ia dengan tidak sopan, memaksaku kembali –oh, bahkan aku bisa menyebutnya menyeretku kembali masuk dalam dunia gila ini. Ketiga, setelah bertingkah seperti orang lemah, brengsek ini memaksaku melakukan semua pekerjaan membosankannya.

Bukannya aku wanita pemalas atau bodoh, tapi sungguh pekerjaan sebagai pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar nyatanya menguras tenaga. Tapi tentu saja, apapun yang kumau akan dengan mudah terpenuhi.

Oh, aku agak menyesal tidak meminta _Mercedes Benz S Class_ keluaran terbaru tahun ini.

Tapi sungguh bukan itu masalahnya. Hanya saja, semua pekerjaan ini nyaris membuatku gila.

Apalagi jika bukan sekertaris gila Sehun yang setiap hari menjejalkan banyak berkas dan juga rapat-rapat membosankan yang harus kuhadiri –kupimpin lebih tepatnya. Memang aku tak banyak memberikan pendapat, kebanyakan yang kulakukan hanya menyetujui dan menolak.

Dan entah darimana aku mendapatkan semua kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup dan tidak mengacaukan semua ini dengan membuat perusahaan Sehun bangkrut misalnya –oh, atau belum.

Masa bodohlah, Sehun jatuh miskin pun aku tidak peduli.

Atau memang ini ide bagus untuk mulai menghancurkan perusahaan manusia paling menyebalkan sedunia itu.

Ah, kenapa ide cemerlang ini terlambat datang.

Sehun tidak menjawabku bahkan saat aku sudah masuk dan berdiri di samping ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Dua orang pria berbadan tegap dengan setelan jas lengkap yang berdiri di samping Sehun menundukkan kepalanya padaku. Dan aku hanya membalas dengan senyum singkat.

Mengabaikan orang yang tidak bersalah bukan keahlianku. Lagipula, dibandingkan Sehun, semua _bodyguard_ yang dimiliki keluarga ini tidak pernah membuatku sekesal Sehun.

Jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci mereka.

Sekilas kulihat pandangan mata mereka berkonsentrasi, dan butuh sepersekian detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa seseorang diluar sana mungkin memberikan perintah pada keduanya. Mereka berbicara melalui _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga kanan masing-masing.

Wah, sungguh, seolah-olah mereka melakukan hal penting sekali sekarang. Mereka melindungi Sehun dengan sepenuh jiwa raga, sama seperti yang Zitao lakukan padaku. Kadang heran juga aku melihat apa yang mereka lakukan untuk kami, padahal secara teknis tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam.

"Nyonya, jika membutuhkan sesuatu kami berada di depan pintu," salah satu diantara mereka bersuara, kembali menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

Aku mendesah ringan, menarik kursi di samping ranjang Sehun yang sekarang sedang memejamkan mata seolah-olah aku tidak ada disana.

 _Sialan_.

"Dengar," bisikku dengan suara yang cukup keras, keduanya berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar. Kuputar sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat keduanya. "Jika kalian memanggilku nyonya lagi, kalian berdua harus siap-siap mencari pekerjaan baru,"

Keduanya saling bertatapan bingung, memandangku dan rekannya bergantian.

"Mereka hanya menjalankan SOP," bela Sehun.

"Terserah," aku menambahkan, membuang muka. "Katakan pada semua teman kalian diluar sana, jangan pernah memanggilku Nyonya. Cukup Luhan saja, Lu-Han," ucapku final.

Keduanya diam tapi samar, kudengar mereka mengucapkan kata 'baik' meskipun nada suaranya terdengar penuh keraguan.

"Kau mau mengubah aturan lagi, rupanya," suara Sehun terdengar sangat pelan dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa ia mulai sakit lagi sekarang.

Tapi jika memang benar iya, itu kabar buruk.

Oh, bukannya aku tidak senang jika pria itu sakit. Tentu saja aku masih senang melihatnya tersiksa. Hanya saja, selama ia belum sehat aku juga tidak akan pernah bisa bebas dari kantor menyesakkan itu.

Sungguh, itu akan jadi mimpi paling buruk.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sehun, kuangkat kedua kakiku ke atas ranjangnya, nyaris menyentuh kaki Sehun yang terbalut selimut tebal. Ia hanya melirikku sekilas, tapi tak bicara apapun, mungkin sadar aku sedang tidak ingin diajak berdebat sekarang.

Tenagaku menguap entah kemana sejak menginjakkan kaki keluar dari kantor sialannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berbaring disini seperti seorang bayi?" aku menyindirnya dan mendesah lega karena suaraku terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, suara tawanya yang asing mau tak mau membuatku membuka mata dan menatapnya. Mungkin terlalu banyak asupan infus bisa merusak otak seseorang. Sehun, si sialan itu kan jarang sekali tertawa jika aku menghinanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dalam. Sadar dengan tatapan mataku yang penuh kebingungan, Sehun memandangiku dengan sorot mata aneh. Ia masih tampak pucat, bibirnya berwarna merah muda pucat , nyaris putih. Kantung matanya tidak terlalu kentara sekarang. Tapi secara keseluruhan, wajah itu adalah wajah seseorang yang sakit.

"Apa?" bisiknya, menyadari aku masih memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau terlihat sangat aneh,"

Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun terulur untuk menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, keningnya berkerut dalam dan ia memandangiu dengan kepala miring. Seolah tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kubicarakan.

Dan jujur saja aku juga tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang kubicarakan saat ini.

Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, sekarang kami berdua tampak sangat _normal._

 _Well,_ aku tak mau menyebut kami seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Tapi lepas dari seluruh pertengkaran dan rasa benci diantara kami, rasanya, ini yang dilakukan pasangan normal. Berbicara dan tertawa bersama.

Oh, tidak.

Hanya Sehun yang tertawa, kan. Bukan aku.

"Sampai kapan sekertaris gilamu itu menyiksaku?" tanyaku dengan nada arogan, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, sebenarnya.

Sehun mendesah ringan. "Minseok hanya melakukan tugasnya,"

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Kau membelanya, kau kan senang sekali aku tersiksa,"

"Bukan begitu," Sehun berbisik, dan ucapannya cukup membuatku terkejut. "Sungguh, aku banyak berhutang padamu, bertahanlah beberapa hari lagi,"

Dan duniaku berhenti rasanya.

Entah otakku yang lelah ini terlalu tumpul untuk mencerna ucapannya atau bahkan ternyata telingaku yang sudah rusak karena hampir dua belas jam penuh mendengarkan celotehan Minseok tentang perusahaan.

Tapi aku bisa mengerti garis besar ucapan Sehun.

Apa katanya?

 _Banyak berhutang?_

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Sehun baru saja mengatakan hal itu padaku?

Ini tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengunjunginya selama tiga hari karena sibuk bekerja dan ia bisa bertingkah seperti ini sekarang. Rasanya seolah dia bukan Sehun, dia orang lain. Mungkin selama dirawat di rumah sakit ini, ada arwah hantu perawan yang menganggunya dan membuatnya mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

Oh Sehun itu psikopat gila.

Dia membenciuku sebesar aku membencinya.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan berhutang budi padaku sekarang. Bahkan aku mendengar ia memberikan semangat. Sungguhan, demi apapun, otakku tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

Semua terlalu asing.

Benarkan dia Sehun?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, kali ini sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya hingga separuh duduk dan dengan kaku, kutarik kakiku dari atas ranjangnya.

Mendadak saja, ada perasaan asing dalam hatiku sendiri. Seolah-olah aku terlalu kejam padanya baru saja. Dan bahkan berpikir tidak sopan karena sudah mengangkat kaki ke atas ranjangnya.

 _Ada apa denganku juga sekarang?_

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja," kemudian diam-diam mendesah lega karena suaraku masih terdengar mengintimidasi.

Kali ini, Sehun menegakkan punggungnya dan sedikit meringis memegangi perut sebelah kanan. Tiba-tiba aku berdiri, berusaha memeriksa apa yang terjadi padanya, kemudian tanpa sadar tangan kami bersentuhan.

Dan saat mata kami bertemu, untuk kali pertama, aku bisa melihat Sehun memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga menemukan kebencian yang selama ini selalu ada dalam sorot matanya, nyatanya, aku tak bisa menemukan apapun. Sehun hanya tampak sangat sakit, lemah, mata elang menyebalkan itu lenyap sudah.

Tidak ada lagi sorot mata yang seolah mengendalikan.

 _Ini hanya Sehun._

Sama seperti Sehun yang kukenal saat masa kuliah.

Sehun yang menyedihkan itu.

"Kau baik?" bisiknya, itu adalah pertanyaan yang seharusnya kutanyakan. "Tanganmu dingin,"

Cepat-cepat kutarik jemariku dari atas tangannya, Sehun kembali meringis menahan perih saat guncangan pelan itu tercipta dari gerakanku. Dia mengaduh dalam diam, sementara aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir atau hanya sekedar memberikan reaksi biasa-biasa saja.

"Udara diluar masih dingin," aku balas berbisik, sedikit menyesal karena suaraku sekarang terdengar menyedihkan.

Sama menyedihkannya dengan Sehun,

 _Oh, kemana Luhan yang arogan dan kejam._

Sehun tidak menjawab ucapanku dan aku diam-diam bersyukur karena tidak perlu lagi mengarang cerita atau membeberkan semua perasaanku yang kacau sekarang. Sungguhan, berbohong itu bukan bakatku.

"Perutmu sakit?" tanyaku, berusaha terdengar dingin, tapi gagal total.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala ringan. "Tidak. Hanya saja, bekas jahitannya mungkin belum kering,"

"Jahitan?" bagus sekali sekarang suaraku terdengar melengking. Jika ada orang yang benar-benar bodoh di dunia ini, mungkin salah satunya aku.

Kembali, kepalanya mengangguk lemah. "Kemarin lusa aku operasi usus buntu,"

Operasi usus buntu?

Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahukanku hal ini?

Harusnya kan aku tau tentang hal ini.

Bagaimanapun, aku adalah istri sah Oh Sehun.

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Apa aku baru saja mengaku menjadi istrinya?_

 _Ini gila._

 _Aku benar-benar sudah gila._

"Ini gila,"

"Ada apa Luhan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Kenapa kau tampak aneh sejak tadi, hmm?"

 _Sial, kelihatan sekali, ya?_

"Tidak apa, mungkin hanya lelah karena semua pekerjaan ini. Apa operasinya berjalan lancar? Aku harap kau cepat pulih dan kembali bekerja, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi bekerja disana," _demi Tuhan, apa yang kubicarakan sebenarnya._

 _Luhan, kau hanya tampak semakin bodoh dengan mengatakan hal-hal tidak berguna berulang kali_.

"Senin depan mungkin aku sudah bisa masuk bekerja lagi,"

"Oh baguslah," bisikku ringan, beranjak berdiri dan memakai sepatu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

 _Tentu saja, pulang._

Aku memandanginya sebentar, kembali menatap mata nanar itu, kemudian tanpa sadar mendesah ringan.

"Menyuruh Zitao membawakan baju gantiku,"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Lemah, aku menggeleng.

"Besok libur, kurasa aku akan disini saja. Kasihan juga aku pada semua orang yang sibuk menjagamu semalam. Mereka pasti bosan sekali kan menjagamu tanpa bisa bicara bebas,"

Entah kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini padanya, aku juga tidak tau.

Sehun mengangguk sekali. "Oke," bisiknya dengan senyum singkat.

Mataku yang sudah rusak atau aku memang melihat perubahan wajah Sehun yang tampak lebih baik setelah mendengarku mengatakan hal barusan.

 _Kau sesenang itu ya aku akan disini sepanjang malam, Sehun?_

 _._

 _._

Malam semakin larut, tapi tak ada niat dariku untuk tidur sama sekali. Aku memang lelah, tapi tidur juga tidak memungkinkan.

Jadi disinilah aku, menghembuskan asap putih dari bibir beberapa kali. Duduk termenung seperti orang bodoh di dalam kamar rumah sakit dengan jendela terbuka lebar. Membiarkan aroma tembakau dan asap menyesakkan membuatku tenang untuk sementara. Merasa tak peduli jika asap rokok akan membuat ruangan pengap, terlalu malas untuk memikirkan itu sebenarnya.

Lagipula, Sehun sedang mendapat perawatan di ruang lain.

Entahlah, dalam hati aku berdoa semoga pria itu baik-baik saja. Bukannya aku tidak ingin melihatnya sakit, aku hanya ingin kehidupan normalku kembali. Setelah ini, demi apapun, aku akan meninggalkan bajingan brengsek itu dan kembali mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

Suara pintu diketuk membuatku menoleh dengan cepat, dan Sehun berada disana, duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda yang didorong seorang pria yang wajahnya tidak asing lagi. Ya, hampir semua wajah _bodyguard_ Sehun kukenali sekarang.

Dengan malas, kuhisap batang rokok terakhir dalam-dalam, mematikan bara apinya di atas asbak, dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Sama seperti tadi, pria dengan setelan jas hitam itu menundukkan kepala memberi salam.

"Kau tidak boleh merokok di rumah sakit, Luhan," ucap Sehun.

Aku tertawa renyah, meniupkan asap putih tepat di depan wajahnya dan Sehun sedikit terbatuk karena itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau peraturan itu," aku berbisik, menggodanya dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, mungkin kesal dengan ulahku. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku pada pria berjas hitam.

Sekilas, aku bisa melihat pria ini berusia dua puluhan. Atau lebih, tapi tidak lebih tua dariku atau Sehun.

"Han Seung Woo, Nyon –ah, Luhan," ia mengoreksi bicara dan cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Kalian pendengar yang baik rupanya," kuremas sedikit pundaknya, hanya berusaha tidak tampak terlalu menakutkan. "Malam ini, kau tidak perlu menjalani malam yang bosan karena menjaganya," aku melirik Sehun sekilas dan pria itu menatapku dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Hentikan, Luhan," protes Sehun.

"Aku tidak memecatmu, kok," bisikku lagi, berusaha menangkap apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Maksudku, kalian bisa berjaga di luar ruangan. Saling mengobrol, main _game_ , membeli camilan, dan minum kopi. Lakukan apa saja agar tidak bosan,"

"Tapi–,"

"Jangan membantah, ya. Ini perintah. Jika bosmu marah, katakan saja aku yang menyuruh," aku tersenyum lebar padanya dan itu semakin membuat Sehun menatapku dengan pandangan sebal.

"Terima kasih," bisik pria itu, kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian mundur dan menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup dari luar.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sih sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun lagi, belum menyerah padahal daritadi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh, berjalan memutari Sehun dan mendorong kursi rodanya masuk. "Apa kau tak bisa lihat mata bahagianya?"

"Apanya yang bahagia?"

"Wah, kau ini benar-benar kejam, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa kau tega membiarkan orang-orang yang menjagamu begitu tersiksa sepanjang malam dalam kebosanan. Sedangkan kau mungkin akan tidur hingga pagi seperti bayi besar idiot tanpa tau apa yang mereka lakukan untukmu sepanjang malam,"

Sehun mengerang sebal dan aku tertawa puas mendengar reaksi itu darinya. Sungguh, mungkin jika sedang tidak sakit, Sehun akan membentakku atau melakukan kekejaman apa saja seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku bersyukur ia sakit hari ini.

"Jaga bicaramu, Luhan,"

"Aku bicara fakta, Sehun," kubantu Sehun berdiri dan sedikit memeganginya saat hendak kembali ke atas ranjang. "Mereka pasti mengumpatimu dalam hati,"

"Masa bodoh,"

Dan aku tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar itu. "Eh, kemana selang infusmu?"

"Aku sudah boleh makan sejak hari ini dan infusnya dilepas," Sehun menjawab itu dengan nada bicara riang. Seolah-olah itu pencapaian menakjubkan yang bisa ia raih di rumah sakit selama ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dokter bilang kau itu sakit karena _stress_. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya dipikirkan,"

Sehun mendesah ringan, mendadak saja diam dan raut wajah riangnya lenyap dalam sekejap mata. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi separuh tubuh. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang kosong. Tatapannya nanar, dan kembali gurat kesedihan melingkupi wajah piasnya.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apakah salah bicara.

"Aku salah bicara, ya?" tanyaku, ragu-ragu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala ringan, kali ini menatapku dengan pandangan yang sudah tak asing lagi karena sore tadi aku melihatnya juga.

"Kepergian ibu sungguh menyakitkan," suaranya terdengar parau.

"Aku tau," balasku, berusaha tidak meninggikan suara. "Aku juga merasakan itu,"

"Nyaris gila rasanya,"

Aku menyetujui dalam diam, perlahan kuulurkan jemariku untuk mengusap surainya yang lembut. Dan Sehun tidak menolak, bahkan saat aku membelai wajahnya, ia juga tidak menepis sentuhanku.

"Kau pria kuat, ibu pasti sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini terus. Kau harus sembuh dan kembali pada kehidupan normalmu," suaraku terdengar sama menyedihkannya dengan Sehun sekarang

Sehun mengangguk ringan, menarik tanganku dari wajah dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Aku tak tau perasaan apa yang menyelimuti hatiku saat mata kami bertemu. Saat seolah meluapkan semuanya dengan tatapan mata itu, aku seolah mengerti apa yang menghantui pikiran pria itu sekarang.

Aku seolah bisa merasakan semuanya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau lebih baik pulang dan istirahat di rumah,"

Aku menggeleng ringan. "Aku akan tidur di sofa, lagipula di rumah ada Minseok. Aku malas melihat wajahnya,"

Sehun terkekeh ringan, sedikit mencebikkan bibir untuk mencibirku. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menarikku mendekat hingga aku terduduk di sampingnya. Kemudian dengan senyum asing yang sama sekali tak kupahami makna dibaliknya, Sehun menarikku hingga berbaring disamping.

"Sehun,"

Ia tidak menjawab, Sehun sedikit menarik bantal dan meletakkan kepalaku disana, membaginya untuk kami berdua, kemudian menyelipkan lengannya di balik kepalaku –tepat di atas leher. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menghadap kiri dan kembali, kami saling tatap mata dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Lagi-lagi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku tidak mau semua orang menganggapku tidak berperikemanusiaan karena membiarkan istrinya sendiri tidur di sofa sementara aku tidur diatas ranjang empuk,"

"Masuk akal, Sehun," sindirku, berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapanku. "Apa kau harus tidur menghadap kesini?"

"Tentu," kata Sehun mantap. "Aku kan baru saja operasi di sebelah kanan, tidak boleh menghadap kesana," perlahan, matanya terpejam.

 _Sial._

Tak mau perasaan aneh ini menguasai diriku dan membuatku semakin merasa terikat dengan Oh Sehun, kutarik sedikit tubuhku untuk berdiri dan ia menahanku dengan satu gerakan cepat, matanya masih terpejam, tapi lengan kanannya memelukku dengan erat.

"Sebentar saja, hanya sampai obatnya bereaksi dan aku tidur. Tidak akan lama," ia berbisik.

Aku diam.

Tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan selain menatap wajahnya yang tampak begitu lelah. Ia masih pucat dan matanya memejam dengan erat.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu sampai tidur,"

"Terima kasih, Luhan,"

"Untuk hal sekecil ini?"

Sehun membuka matanya, menatapku tepat dimata dan tersenyum tipis. "Untuk menguatkanku dan untuk semuanya, terima kasih,"

 _Apa aku sudah salah dengar?_

 _Apa kau bilang, Oh Sehun?_

Kaku, kuanggukan kepala singkat dan membuat Sehun tersenyum lagi. Ia memejamkan mata dan memelukku lebih erat lagi, menarikku lebih dekat lagi, lebih hangat lagi, dan aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua.

Berusaha menghilangkan semua kegilaan yang masih bekeliaran di dalam otak sambil memandangi wajah damai Sehun yang mungkin sudah masuk dalam dunia mimpinya.

Kemudian menyadari rasa lelahku sepenuhnya hilang.

 _Entah kenapa_.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, senang sekali rasanya melihatmu di kantor," aku nyaris berseru saat melihat wajah Sehun yang muncul dalam ruangan kerjaku –atau sebenarnya ini ruangan kerjanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum singkat, berjalan cepat menyeberangi ruangan dan melihat hiruk pikuk kota dari jendela besar di sudut sana.

"Aneh juga mengatakan ini, tapi kupikir aku merindukan ruanganku," ia terkekeh sendiri, sedikit melonggarkan dasi hitam yang seolah mencekiknya.

Sedangkan aku nyaris mengerang, entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi tubuhku rasanya berbeda. Memang benar beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat demam dan mual. Apalagi yang membuatku sakit jika bukan tumpukan pekerjaan yang selalu Minseok jejalkan padaku setiap hari.

Atau mungkin ini karma, ya.

Aku selalu menyumpahi Sehun agar sakit dan berdoa agar pria sialan itu tidak diberi kesehatan. Tapi sekarang, rasanya doa itu kembali padaku.

Sial, atau jangan-jangan Sehun yang menularkan penyakitnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat pagi tadi dan membiarkanku diam di rumah," protesku dengan suara parau, bahkan tenggorokanku juga sakit sekarang.

 _Apa musim sudah mau berganti?_

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia kembali menyeberangi ruangan dan berdiri di samping meja tempatku duduk dengan tidak sopan. Ya, memang aku lebih senang duduk di atas meja dan membuat peredaran darah di kaki menjadi lancar dengan menggerak-gerakkannya di udara.

Ia mengambil beberapa kertas dan membaca itu dengan kerutan dikening, wajahnya diliputi keseriusan dan konsentrasi. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku gugup. Sama seperti seorang karyawan yang mengumpulkan hasil kerja pada atasannya. Rasanya mungkin ia akan menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan yang sudah kubuat.

"Rasanya tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan," bisik Sehun, membalik satu lembar kertas lagi.

"Minseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" sekarang terlalu penasaran untuk tetap diam. Bagaimanapun aku harus tau apa yang sekertaris gila itu bicarakan dengan Sehun tentangku, dibelakangku.

Dia kan tau aku membencinya dengan sepenuh hati, pasti dia mengadu ke Sehun tentang hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya enteng, dan aku terkesiap. "Minseok bilang kau cukup baik di bidang ini. Ia bahkan memuji dedikasimu untuk tidak mengambil hari libur penuh di hari sabtu,"

Aku menelan ludah kasar, _benarkah Minseok mengatakan hal itu?_

Dia tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan, ternyata.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun menjawabku dengan anggukan pasti, matanya masih berfokus pada berkas-berkas itu sementara ia menarik kursi untuk duduk. Kugeser tubuhku sedikit agar seolah-olah tidak duduk di depannya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana jika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pahaku di depan matanya.

Aku tak bisa menjamin otak gilanya itu tidak bereaksi.

Bagaimanapun dia pernah gila.

Ah, bukan, masih gila, lebih tepatnya.

Menyadari aku berusaha menarik rok ketat agar menutupi lutut, Sehun melirikku dengan pandangan bingung. Aku membuang muka, mencari kesibukan dengan menatap langit biru dari balik jendela besar yang sebenarnya kosong.

Berusaha menyingkirkan rasa gugup.

Langit biru gelap itu tampak semakin membuat suasana canggung diantara kami.

Kulirik Sehun sekilas dan ia kembali tenggelam dalam kertas-kertas yang dibacanya. Inilah dia, Oh Sehun, si penggila kerja sudah kembali menemukan panggilan jiwanya. Beruntungnya aku, ini adalah tiket emas untuk keluar dari semua kegilaan ini.

"Semuanya bagus, normal," ucapnya final, meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di meja dan memandangiku sebentar.

Tanpa sadar, aku mendesah lega mendengar ucapannya. Itu tandanya tidak ada kesalahan yang kubuat dan tidak perlu membetulkan apapun.

"Jadi pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, entah mengapa ada sedikit gurat kesedihan yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Mungkin dia menyadari bahwa dunia kerja yang membosankan akan kembali ia rasakan setelah aku pergi. Karena setelah aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari penjara mewah ini, Sehun akan kembali.

 _Tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya Sehun itu penggila kerja?_

Jadi itu pasti bukan yang membuatnya tampak sedih.

"Kau tampaknya cukup baik dalam pekerjaan ini," ucapan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat lamunan singkatku buyar.

"Kuanggap itu pujian," balasku singkat, terlalu malas untuk bicara karena bagaimanapun tenggorokanku terasa tak nyaman.

Oh sial, ini pasti karena aku sering makan es krim bersama Zitao di sisa akhir musim dingin.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengambil bagian dan kerja disini?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Kau pasti bercanda, Oh Sehun._

 _Dibayar dengan apapun aku tak akan mau._

Aku tertawa keras, terlalu sulit untuk menyembunyikan kegelian dari pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan baru saja. Rasanya menggelitik dan membuat kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak," sahutku cepat, masih berusaha menahan tawa. "Lebih baik aku menjadi penari telanjang daripada harus berada di ruangan-ruangan sempit seperti ini,"

Aku tau saat rahang Sehun mengeras mendengarmya, ya aku tau mungkin itu masih menjadi trauma tersendiri dalam dirinya. Bagaimanapun, masa lalu Sehun tentangku tidak ada yang indah. Kami berdua sama-sama hidup dalam kegelapan masing-masing.

Dan saat hidup bersama, kegelapan itu semakin pekat saja.

"Sehun," bisikku, mengingatkan saat pria itu mengepalkan tangan.

"Kris menemuiku beberapa waktu lalu saat di rumah sakit," dan aku tersentak mendengarnya. Sehun masih tampak marah, sorot elang yang sangat kukenal dengan baik kembali jelas terlihat.

Dengan tangan mengepal dan rahang mengeras, sekilas saja, aku tau ia marah.

Bodoh sekali aku memicunya.

"Kris?" berusaha menemukan kata lain, aku mengulang ucapannya. Sambil menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa telingaku tidak salah dengar.

Sehun mengangguk ringan, matanya menatapku sekarang. "Dia minta maaf,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Kris melakukan itu?_

"Kris melakukan itu?"

"Dia datang, aku hampir tak mengenalinya karena memang sejak dulu aku sungguh ingin melupakan wajahnya dan apapun yang melekat pada bajingan itu," ia menarik napas berat untuk mengatur amarah. "Sungguh kalau tidak sakit, aku bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga,"

"Sehun, sungguh aku tidak tau Kris akan datang,"

"Ya, aku tau kau tidak menyuruhnya datang. Bahkan dengan tidak sopan bajingan itu tidak mengijinkanku untuk memberitaumu tentang kedatangannya," ia tertawa sedikit, terdengar menakutkan sekarang. "Aku sangat marah, Luhan,"

"Ya, Sehun. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu," untuk beberapa saat aku diam, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "Tentang semua masa lalu menyakitkan itu, pasti kau juga trauma," tanpa sadar aku mengernyit, seolah sudah salah bicara, siap mendengar luapan amarah Sehun lagi.

Sehun tertawa, kali ini aku bingung.

Dia benar-benar tak bisa ditebak.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah berdamai dengan semua rasa sakit itu. Sama sekali bukan masalah untukku sekarang. Masa lalu akan selamanya tertinggal di belakang," ia berbisik. "Hanya saja saat itu Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku ingin mengulitinya. Bukan tentang kejadian paling menyakitkan itu," tambahnya.

Aku menelan ludah kasar, tanpa sadar merasa gugup.

"Bajingan itu benar-benar bisa membuat orang marah dengan cepat," ia tertawa lagi, terdengar angkuh dan canggung, seolah menegaskan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Apa yang Kris bicarakan?" entah mengapa aku ingin tau, hanya saja, rasanya Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya denganku.

"Kenapa kau tampak pucat?" Sehun kembali menatap wajahku, kali ini matanya terpusat dibibirku.

"Aku lupa pakai lipstik," dustaku, ya, mungkin memang aku akan sakit setelah ini. Sehun hanya membulatkan bibir dan mengangguk ringan. "Kau menghindari pertanyaanku, ya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?"

"Hanya saja, kupikir itu ada hubungannya denganku,"

Sehun mendengus. "Ya, tentu saja,"

"Apa yang dikatakan Kris?" desakku, tak sabar lagi untuk sekedar basa-basi tidak penting.

Tarikan napas Sehun terdengar berat. "Dia memintaku melepasmu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Dan kenapa perkataan Kris itu membuatmu marah, Oh Sehun?_

 _Apa kau tak mau melepasku?_

 _Ini gila._

 _._

 _._

Dengan pikiran bercabang dan berkecamuk, juga keadaan tubuh yang semakin tidak baik, aku berusaha semampu mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Rasanya tubuhku semakin sakit dan ini semakin parah dari waktu ke waktu.

Bahkan sekarang ada rasa pening mengganggu di kepala.

"Kau tidak makan?" Sehun nyaris berseru, sementara aku duduk bersandar pada sofa, membiarkan makan siangku mulai dingin di atas meja.

Ya, selera makanku memang lenyap begitu saja, padahal sejak pagi belum ada satu makananpun yang masuk dalam mulut.

"Tidak, Sehun," balasku malas, kali ini memejamkan mata.

Bisa kurasakan Sehun duduk di sampingku dan perlahan tangannya menempel di dahiku, membuatku sedikit membuka mata dan meliriknya.

"Kau demam,"

"Ya, memang. Pusing juga," tambahku, menyatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya berharap ada kebaikan tersisa dalam diri Sehun dan membiarkanku pulang sekarang.

"Setelah tanda tangan surat kuasanya, kau bisa pulang,"

Aku mendesah malas, kembali memejamkan mata.

"Jam berapa pengacaramu datang?"

"Jam dua,"

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Setengah satu,"

 _Sial, masih lama._

Tanpa sadar aku mengerang lagi dan Sehun diam di tempatnya sejak tadi, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena rasa pening yang semakin menjadi-jadi dalam kepala. Sungguh, aku menyesal sudah makan es krim setiap malam dengan Zitao.

Tapi aku juga penasaran bagaimana aku bisa sakit sedangkan Zitao masih bisa sehat.

"Kau mau menandatanganinya di rumah?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Mengabaikan rasa pening dikepala, aku membuka mata dan menatap Sehun yang sedang mengerutkan kening memandangiku.

"Bisakah mereka melakukan itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Akan kupanggil Zitao dan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Oke," sahutku, terlalu bahagia sekarang.

Tapi kemudian mendadak saja, perutku bergejolak kuat. Sehun yang baru saja beranjak meneriakkan namaku sementara aku sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Berusaha membuka penutup closet dan mengeluarkan isi perut.

Tapi tidak ada yang keluar.

Sial, aku lupa belum makan sejak semalam.

"Jangan masuk, Sehun," aku berteriak dengan terengah saat kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Tapi Sehun tidak mempedulikan perintahku, ia tetap saja berjalan masuk dan mengusap punggungku beberapa kali. Menyerah dengan alarm palsu muntah, aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada Sehun, terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menahan diri.

"Apa kau minum-minum semalam?"

Aku mendengus malas, mengusap sudut bibir yang basah. "Bahkan aku tidak pernah muntah jika mabuk,"

Sehun mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkanku di atas wastafel. Sebelah tangan masih memegangiku sementara sebelah tangan meraih tisu untuk membersihkan bibir.

"Aku sembuh, kau yang sakit," dengusnya, masih dengan lembut mengusap sudut bibirku beberapa kali.

Aku tidak menjawab, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran dan mengabaikan rasa pening yang begitu mengganggu sekarang. Gejolak di perut masih saja terasa tapi percuma saja, tak ada yang bisa diselesaikan dengan itu.

Tidak ada hal tersisa untuk dimuntahkan.

Saat Sehun melepaskanku untuk membuang tisu di tempat sampah, aku bisa merasakan dunia yang berputar, tubuh oleh dan mungkin tanpa sadar aku meneriakkan nama Sehun. Bahkan aku tak bisa mendengar ucapanku sendiri.

Dan rasanya duniaku begitu gelap, semua berputar-putar memusingkan. Aku bisa merasakan Sehun mencengkeramku, bisa mendengar suara samarnya memanggilku, bisa merasakan guncangan-guncangan menyakitkan itu.

Hanya sebentar.

 _Kemudian semuanya hilang._

 _._

 _._

Dimensi aneh berputar-putar itu kembali menyerangku. Ia datang, seolah memukulku kuat-kuat agar tetap terjebak dalam kegelapan yang menganggu. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, seolah menyuruhku untuk bergerak dan terus bergerak, hal itu menyeretku dalam dimensi yang lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Semuanya terasa sakit, aku tak bisa merasakan apapun.

Kemudian saat bisa kudengar suara seseorang berbisik, aku membuka mata.

"Luhan," itu suara Sehun.

Mataku secara otomatis tertutup karena cahaya silau yang membakar. Samar, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan, aku bisa melihat Sehun berdiri di sampingku, juga Zitao disisi lainnya. Kedua orang itu tampak khawatir seolah melihatku sekarat.

 _Oh ya, sepertinya memang aku sekarat sekarang._

"Kau bisa mendengarku, Luhan?" kali ini suara Zitao, aku mengangguk.

"Dimana aku?" bisikku, suaraku terdengar parau.

"UGD," sahut Zitao.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan memindahkanmu ke dalam ruangan, jangan khawatir," tambah Sehun.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, kembali merasakan pening yang mulai menyerang. Bersamaan dengan itu beberapa orang berpakaian putih mendorong ranjang tempatku tidur, entah kemana. Baik Sehun maupun Zitao berjalan di sampingku, sebelah tangan Sehun menggenggam jemariku yang tidak terpasangi selang infus.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Empat puluh dua menit," nsahut Sehun tanpa berpikir.

Wow, bagaimana Sehun bisa tau sedetail itu. Apa dia menghitung mundur sementara aku tidak sadar. Atau memang dia seseorang dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata karena menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan yakin tanpa berpikir.

"Aku sakit apa?" tanyaku, sadar bahwa kesehatanku adalah hal yang lebih penting dari apapun sekarang.

Zitao menggeleng ringan.

"Dokter bilang kau kelelahan," Sehun menjawab. "Kita tunggu sampai hasil tes darahmu keluar,"

"Berapa lama?" terlalu tidak sabar untuk menunggu sebenarnya.

"Hanya sebentar,"

Oh ya, tentu saja, kau kan bisa mendapatkan apa saja dalam sekejap mata Oh Sehun.

Tanpa sadar orang-orang itu sudah mendorongku masuk ke dalam ruangan. Membetulkan posisi selang infus dan alat-alat lain yang tidak kupahami sama sekali. Sehun maish setia berdiri di sampingku, sementara kali ini Zitao berdiri di belakangnya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, seorang dokter wanita muda muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai, ditangannya membawa sebuah map dan aku tak bisa menatapnya lebih lama lagi.

Sungguh, membuka mata hanya akan membuat rasa pening semakin parah.

"Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh," ia membungkuk dengan hormat dan aku hanya tersenyum kecut menahan sakit.

"Hasil tesnya sudah keluar, dok?" tanya Sehun.

Dokter itu mengangguk, memberikan map pada Sehun dan ia membukanya.

"Nyonya Oh, hanya kelelahan, tekanan darah dan kadar gulanya rendah. Tapi untungnya ini adalah hal baik,"

 _Hal baik kau bilang?_

Bagaimana seorang dokter mengatakan penyakit anemia adalah hal baik.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sehun berbisik dengan suara yang nyaris habis, menunjukkan map kertas dalam map yang ia baca.

Senyum dokter itu berseri-seri sementara aku berusaha mencerna, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini bukan rumah sakit jiwa.

"Selamat, Nyonya Oh hamil,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Hamil?_

 _Aku?_

Aku melirik Sehun dengan mata terbelalak, dan Sehun tidak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah sama sekali.

Tidak.

Ini tidak benar.

Semua orang disini hanya berusaha membuat lelucon lucu untuk menghiburku yang sakit. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Semua ini tidak nyata, tidak ada yang masuk akal sejak aku masuk ruangan ini.

Semua orang disini pasti sedang memainkan sebuah peran mengerikan.

"Usia kandungannya baru lima minggu dank arena Nyonya Oh yang sibuk, ia mungkin tidak menyadari gejalanya. Sekali lagi, selamat,"

Ucapan dokter itu membuatku seolah menghantam tembok.

Aku melirik Sehun yang sedang berdiri mematung di sampingku.

 _Apa benar aku hamil anak bajingan itu?_

 _Ini tidak mungkin._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **(ada epilog setelah Author's note)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ehem, ini mirip drama ya, hmm mohon maap lahir batin.**

 **Jadi ini gimana alurnya udah ketebak belum nih wahahaha.**

 **Karena banyak yang request untuk melanjutkan FF ini, jadi ya ini dulu yang dilanjut, sisanya menyusul ya, gantian (silahkan komen deh mana dulu yang mau dilanjut)**

 **Untuk semua readers yang masih nunggu dan membaca FF ini, Author ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Maaf jika terlambat update. Author hanya manusia yang berusaha menyelesaikan semua cerita wahaha.**

 **Dan untuk yang masih membaca tolong sampaikan kritik saran dan komentar Anda di kolom review ya.**

 **Termasuk, untuk chapter depan mau dibuat Sehun POV atau tetap Luhan POV (Authornya masih bingung nentuin ini, TBH)**

 **Udah itu aja, maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW ya semua~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG – Sehun's POV**

"Ya, Zi?" secepat kilat kurogoh ponsel dari saku, mengabaikan bahwa rapat dewan sedang berlangsung sekarang. Tanpa ijin, begitu saja, aku menarik diriku sendiri keluar ruangan.

Karena panggilan dari rumah yang sudah sejak tadi berdering sebenarnaya.

Tapi karena presentasi tidak bisa ditunda, mau tak mau, aku abaikan.

"Tuan, Luhan kembali tidak sadar," ia nyaris memekik diujung sana dan rasanya jantungku berdenyut nyeri.

Tanpa sadar, deru napasku semakin memburu.

"Luhan mencoba lagi?" ya, ini bukan kali pertama Luhan mencoba bunuh diri.

Sejak beberapa hari lalu dokter mengumumkan kehamilannya, Luhan benar-benar depresi. Ia nyaris seperti orang gila. Selama berhari-hari ia tidak mau makan, berteriak-teriak sepanjang malam, bahkan berusaha melukai diri sendiri.

Selama itu juga ia mendapatkan perawatan dokter meskipun di rumah. Kami terpaksa mengikat dan memberinya obat penenang. Itu bukan hal bagus untuk bayinya, tapi tak ada pilihan lain agar keduanya tetap hidup.

Zitao memberitahu tentang rumah sakitnya dan mau tak mau aku harus meninggalkan rapat penting ini. Luhan hampir mati dan depresi itu bukan seratus persen salahnya, aku juga ikut terlibat didalamnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Minseok yang memanggilku di belakang sana, aku nyaris berlari menuju tempat parkir. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyuruh orang menyiapkan mobil sekarang. Ponselku kembali berdering riuh saat aku sudah meluncur memasuki jalanan ibukota yang tak terlalu padat, tapi panggilan dari kantor tak bisa membuatku kembali.

Bersyukur ini masih jam kerja dan tidak banyak mobil di jalan.

Rasanya hanya beberapa menit aku sudah berhasil sampai di rumah sakit. Memarkirkan mobil dengan asal, masa bodoh akan diderek karena parkir illegal, aku berlari menuju ruangan yang Zitao maksud.

Sampai disana, beberapa orang dengan setelan jas hitam sudah berjajar di depan pintu. Sedikit membungkukkan badan dan aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk menyapa mereka. Kubuka pintu perlahan dan Zitao berdiri disana, mematung tepat di samping ranjang dimana Luhan terbaring lemah.

Selang infus dan alat bantu pernafasan menempel ditubuh kurusnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kuulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahi Luhan yang terasa dingin, bibir pucatnya terlihat mengerikan, bahkan wajahnya semakin tirus sekarang.

Zitao menghela napas berat. "Pagi tadi Luhan bilang ingin makan dan kami membiarkannya makan sendirian. Aku menjaganya di depan pintu, tapi selama setengah jam lebih dia tak menjawab panggilanku. Ia mengunci pintunya dari dalam," gadis itu menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kalian sudah bekerja keras selama ini,"

"Kami terpaksa mendobrak," ia melanjutkan setelah membaca raut wajahku. "Dan kami menemukannya pingsan di lantai,"

"Apa yang dia lakukan," bisikku, seolah bicara dengan diri sendiri, mengusap wajah pias itu dengan lembut sekali lagi.

Sungguh, melihat Luhan yang seperti ini membuatku sedih juga.

Zitao menghembuskan napas berat sekali lagi. "Heroin,"

 _Sial._

"Dimana dia bisa mendapatkan heroin?"

Kepala Zitao menggeleng. "Selama ini kami hanya fokus menjauhkan benda-benda tajam darinya, sungguh aku tak menyangka Luhan memiliki hal-hal seperti itu,"

"Ya, dia punya," tanpa sadar ingatan tentang Luhan dimasa lalu kembali membayang dipelupuk mata. "Apa yang dokter katakan tentang ini?"

"Sejauh ini ia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya pingsan karena telalu banyak memasukkan heroin dalam tubuh. Tubuhnya menolak dan itu juga yang membuatnya tidak sadar,"

"Bayinya?"

Zitao menggeleng ringan.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa," aku berbisik ringan. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Zi,"

"Ya, Tuan,"

Aku mendesah ringan, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Tolong carikan teman Luhan, siapa saja yang ia percaya. Aku kehabisan cara untuk membujuknya, bahkan ia semakin marah saat melihatku,"

Zitao mengangguk sekali. "Baik, Tuan,"

"Terima kasih, Zi. Sampaikan terima kasihku juga pada semuanya,"

Zitao memandangiku dengan tatapan terkejut campur bingung yang kentara. Mungkin sadar aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelumnya.

Tidak banyak bicara, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Menyisahkan keheningan antara aku dan Luhan. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar cukup keras adalah suara alat pengukur detak jantung Luhan yang terdengar stabil dan tanpa sadar aku bersyukur karenanya.

Melihat Luhan yang tampak menyedihkan dan seperti mayat hidup rasanya juga menyiksaku setiap saat.

Aku belum yakin tentang perasaanku padanya saat ini.

Tapi aku ingat, dulu aku pernah mencintainya sebesar itu.

 _Ya, lebih besar dari siapapun._


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit bercat putih itu dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Ini kali pertama sejak beberapa hari lalu Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh diri untuk kesekian kali. Dan juga sejak dua hari lalu ketika gadis itu mencoba lagi melukai tubuhnya sendiri dengan pecahan gelas kaca.

Terlambat sekian detik saja, mungkin ia sudah menemukan Luhan tergeletak lemas mengenaskan di lantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Beruntungnya, Sehun menerobos masuk dengan paksa, mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga keduanya berguling-guling di lantai seolah sedang bergulat.

Mengingatnya, membuatnya bisa merasakan lengan atasnya yang masih nyeri karena harus terlempar dengan kasar ke lantai keras. Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun akan setia menunggu Luhan di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia mempercayakan tugas menjaga gadis itu pada Zitao, satu-satunya orang yang tidak membuat Luhan berteriak-teriak histeris.

Meskipun ingin rasanya untuk menemui Luhan secara langsung, tapi selama beberapa hari ini, ia mengurungkan niat untuk masuk kamar itu. Memang ia selalu meminta Zitao atau beberapa bawahannya untuk memeriksa kamar Luhan. Hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada benda-benda berbahaya yang Luhan sembunyikan. Karena bagaimanapun, ia sudah beberapa kali kecolongan dengan kegiatan berbahaya yang selalu dilakukan istrinya itu.

Sementara gadis itu sudah terlelap dengan wajah pias yang damai, tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan berada di samping tubuh. Luhan terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari biasanya, meskipun seharusnya berat badan orang hamil akan bertambah seiring dengan usia kandungan yang semakin tua, tapi tubuh Luhan menunjukkan perkembangan sebaliknya.

Dan itu juga yang membuat Sehun gelisah sejak lama.

Luhan semakin hari semakin memburuk saja.

Sehun berdiri di samping tubuh lemas gadis itu, mungkin pengaruh obat-obatan yang dokter berikan bisa membuat Luhan terlelap dengan tenang seperti sekarang ini. Mengingat beberapa hari lalu Luhan masih saja menjerit-jerit histeris terutama saat melihat wajah Sehun.

Cahaya temaram dari lampu pijar dilangit-langit kamar jatuh menyentuh wajah Luhan yang pias, menyinari rambut hitam berkilaunya. Wajahnya masih tampak cantik dan luar biasa meskipun Sehun bisa melihat betapa bengkaknya mata Luhan. Mungkin karena gadis itu menangis selama beberapa hari penuh.

Sebenarnya Sehun tau apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Tak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya selain _hancur._ Dan kehancuran yang Luhan rasakan bukan ia ciptakan sendiri, Sehun ikut andil di dalamnya. Bahkan seolah-olah ia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

Ia pikir dengan membuat Luhan hamil, meskipun ini bukan hal yang disengaja, bisa membuat gadis itu mengubah sikapnya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi nyatanya, tidak. Ini malah semakin parah.

Sudah lama sebenarnya ia ingin mengubah keputusan untuk menceraikan Luhan setelah ibunya meninggal. Bukan tanpa alasan, jika ia bercerai dengan Luhan mungkin reputasinya juga akan menurun bahkan bisa hancur karena pasti banyak rumor-rumor khayal yang menyebar diluaran.

Dan ia sudah cukup mengorbankan banyak hal untuk tetap membuat namanya dikenal sebagai pengusaha muda sukses yang tidak memiliki kekurangan kecil berupa apapun. Jika pernikahannya yang gagal dengan Luhan diketahui khalayak umum, berani bertaruh, orang-orang diluar sana tidak akan memandangnya sebagai orang yang sama lagi.

Ini melelahkan bagaimanapun juga.

Alasan lain sebenarnya karena perlahan ia sudah bisa melihat Luhan seperti dulu lagi, saat gadis itu masih menjadi nomor satu dihatinya.

Rasa bencinya terhadap gadis itu memang masih ada, tapi ia juga berusaha mengendalikan semuanya.

Sulit memang, tapi Sehun yakin bisa karena bagaimanapun ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya selama ini salah. Rasa dendam pada Luhan tak seharusnya menjadikan dirinya iblis gila yang mengerikan, tapi rasanya sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari ini semua, memulai dari awal, dan mencoba melupakan semuanya.

Semuanya sudah terlalu gelap.

Sekarang, seolah tak ada beda, sikap Luhan membuat semuanya semakin sulit dicerna.

Tanpa sadar, satu hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menarik tangan untuk menyentuh dahi Luhan yang terasa hangat saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Mengusap rambut gadis itu perlahan, berusaha menemukan kedamaian dengan melihat raut wajah tidur gadis itu.

Sudah lama sebisa mungkin ia menjaga jarak agar Luhan tidak melihat wajahnya dan semakin menggila.

Ia tau benar seberapa besar Luhan membencinya. Ia paham betul seberapa ingin Luhan membunuhnya atau lari darinya, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencoba menjauh dari gadis itu untuk sementara. Dan mungkin juga untuk waktu yang sangat sangat lama.

Tapi tak tau mengapa, rasanya berat.

Entah karena sentuhan Sehun di dahinya atau karena suara desahan napas berat pria itu, Luhan mengerjapkan mata. Perlahan, matanya membuka dan menutup kembali, ia mengernyit seolah menahan rasa sakit yang teramat.

Sementara Sehun membeku, tak tau harus melakukan apa. Harusnya ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Luhan benar-benar sadar dan kembali menggila. Tapi ia tetap diam dengan satu tangan masih berada di dahi Luhan. Ada gaya tarik asing yang tetap menahannya disana, tetap menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri di samping Luhan. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mungkin Luhan akan berteriak-teriak setelah ini.

Dan sekarang Luhan benar-benar membuka mata, melihat prianya dengan pandangan sayu. Entah sadar atau tidak.

Bibir mungilnya bergerak dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun bisa mendengar namanya dipangil. Suara Luhan terdengar serak, parau, dan nyaris habis. Cukup meyakinkan bahwa ia sudah menangis untuk waktu yang cukup lama dalam sehari ini.

Bahkan matanya masih basah sekarang.

Dalam tidurnya, Luhan juga menangis.

Sehun tidak menjawab, tidak juga melakukan apapun. Ia tetap pada tempatnya, berdiri membeku disana dengan bibir terkunci rapat sementara Luhan memandanginya dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dibaca sama sekali.

Lama terjebak dalam keadaan seperti itu, kembali, mata Luhan tertutup perlahan. Ia kembali terlelap sementara tanpa sadar Sehun menghela napas berat.

Lega.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Kyungsoo," Sehun menyalami seorang gadis mungil yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah sama cemasnya dengan ia sendiri.

"Bukan masalah, maaf aku datang terlambat. Pagi ini baru saja aku datang dari Osaka," ia berbisik lirih, menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan perlahan mengintip ke dalam ruangan dimana Luhan sedang diperiksa dokter.

Sehun menghela napas berat, terlihat sangat putus asa untuk sekedar mengendalikan raut wajahnya di depan teman Luhan itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, bahkan mungkin beberapa orang di kantor banyak membicarakannya karena perubahan sikap yang drastis.

Bahkan Minseok tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesal saat dirinya tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar. Mungkin ini kali pertama Minseok melihatnya seperti orang gila dan nyaris kehilangan pikiran sendiri saat bekerja, tapi memang itu yang ia rasakan. Paska kematian ibunya, Sehun memang tampak mengenaskan, tapi sekarang semakin parah saja.

Ia kembali menghembuskan satu napas berat, menatap Kyungsoo lagi dengan pandangan seolah meminta bantuan.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, Kyungsoo," ucapnya dengan suaranya nyaris habis. "Aku kehabisan cara untuk membujuknya,"

"Aku akan berusaha,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, sedikit menggeser tubuh untuk ikut bergabung bersama Kyungsoo melihat apa yang sedang dokter lakukan di dalam ruangan Luhan. Keduanya sama-sama diam, tidak ada yang mulai bicara atau berniat mengeluarkan suara. Ketegangan menguar kuat diudara dan itu hanya membuat suasana rumah sakit yang sepi menjadi lebih senyap.

Ia bisa melihat Luhan mengusap air mata beberapa kali sambil berbicara dengan dokter wanita muda yang sekarang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya perlahan. Sementara Zitao berdiri disamping Luhan dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak.

Dan saat dokter itu berjalan kearah pintu, Sehun menggeser tubuh. Hanya sekedar agar Luhan tidak melihatnya.

"Tuan Oh," sapa dokter muda itu dengan senyuman masam.

"Apa lebih buruk?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk, terlihat cukup lemah. Dari sorot mata saja, Sehun tau ia agak putus asa menghadapi Luhan yang bagaimanapun semakin kesini keadaannya semakin parah saja.

"Dia memintaku menggugurkan kandungannya lagi hari ini," ia mengernyit, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

Sehun bisa merasakan keterkejutan Kyungsoo di samping tubuhnya, bahkan gadis itu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Yah, ini baru kali pertama kali Kyungsoo mendengar cerita tentang kegilaan Luhan secara langsung. Sebelumnya, Sehun hanya menceritakan melalui sambungan telepon.

"Apa yang lebih parah dari ini?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang separuh bergetar. Ia terlalu penasaran untuk tetap diam dan menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

Satu gelengan lemah dari dokter itu cukup bisa menjelaskan bahwa semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Perlahan tapi jelas, Sehun bisa merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Seolah ia baru saja selesai melakukan marathon ratusan kilometer dan itu adalah perasaan lelah yang menyebalkan. Perasaan yang harus ia rasakan dua puluh empat jam sehari dalam seminggu.

Ini gila.

"Kandungannya melemah dan Luhan kehilangan banyak berat badan. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Luhan adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia harus punya kemauan untuk hidup dan menyelamatnya dirinya sendiri, juga bayinya," jelas dokter itu lagi, ucapannya final, seolah ingin segera mengakhiri perbincangan ini dengan cepat.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih," bisik Sehun, dengan cepat menangkap maksud ucapan itu.

Dengan anggukan singkat, dokter muda itu tersenyum. Seolah memberikan semangat dan dukungan padanya tanpa suara. Kemudian berjalan menjauh dan jas putihnya menghilang di ujung lorong rumah sakit yang hening.

Kesenyapan kembali menyapa keduanya.

Baik Kyungsoo dan Sehun sama-sama kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku akan coba masuk dan membujuknya," Kyungsoo berbisik, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menyeka ujung matanya yang mulai basah. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan berusaha membuat ini lebih baik,"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi Luhan dari balik pintu yang tertutup dengan pandangan nanar. Dalam otak lelahnya, mulai membayangkan skenario terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Luhan. Ia bisa saja terpaksa membiarkan Luhan menggugurkan kandungannya, membiarkan gadis itu lepas dari genggamannya, atau membiarkan reputasinya hancur karena perceraian mendadak. Mengingat hanya beberapa bulan sejak pernikahannya diketahui hampir seluruh orang di negeri ini.

Itu memang skenario terburuk daripada harus melihat Luhan meregang nyawa karena bunuh diri dan semakin membuat semuanya rumit. Ia tak ingin hidup dalam kungkungan perasaan bersalah sebab Luhan bunuh diri karenanya.

Tidak ada pilihan bagus yang bisa ia ambil sekarang.

Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan dan menyentuh kenop pintu. Gadis itu membeku beberapa saat, menghela napas panjang, dan menyunggingkan senyum masam.

"Aku dan Zitao akan ada disini untuk jaga-jaga," ia mengingatkan, tersadar sudah lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Oke," dan kemudian Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan meneriakkan nama Luhan.

Sehun menahan napas, cukup lama hingga rasanya paru-parunya kosong dan kering karena kekurangan udara. Batinnya sudah tersiksa terlalu lama dan rasanya hukuman yang Tuhan berikan padanya belum juga ada tanda-tanda akan berakhir.

Semuanya masih terlalu gelap untuk hidupnya dan juga Luhan.

Calon anaknya.

"Tuan Oh," suara Zitao membuat lamunan Sehun buyar dan ia kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bahkan ia tak sadar kapan gadis itu keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

Ia melirik Zitao sekilas, gurat khawatir jelas terpancar dari wajahnya yang serius. Ia tersenyum pada Zitao, menepuk pundaknya sekilas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," seolah tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu, ia kembali tersenyum kecut.

"Luhan minta pulang," kata Zitao.

Sehun mendesah ringan, membalikkan tubuh dan bersandar pada tembok yang terasa sedingin es. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan seluruh ototnya yang seolah berteriak padanya untuk menyerah. Rasanya ia sudah lama sekali tidak tidur dengan benar dan itu benar-benar membuat tubuhnya nyaris remuk.

Persendiannya nyeri semua.

"Aku juga ingin dia pulang," Sehun berbisik lirih. "Tapi tidak sebelum semuanya membaik,"

Dan kembali, suasana senyap melingkupi mereka.

.

.

"Luhan mau kau masuk," ucapan Kyungsoo dari balik pintu yang separuh terbuka membuat Sehun nyaris terjungkal.

Setelah menunggu sekian puluh menit yang sangat sangat panjang, akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar juga dari ruangan itu. Belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, ia melirik Zitao dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Seolah meminta bantuan tanpa suara karena jelas ada ribuan pertanyaan tersirat dari wajah piasnya.

Ia bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, mungkin telinganya yang tumpul itu sudah rusak sekarang.

"Apa kau bilang?" hanya itu ucapan logis yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan entah kenapa melihat senyum itu membuat hatinya hangat, seolah ada sesuatu yang baik sedang berusaha Kyungsoo tunjukkan. Senyuman itu tanpa sadar membuat hatinya sedikit lega meskipun ia belum tau apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Luhan ingin bicara denganmu,"

"Dia akan histeris saat melihatku," ia menyela, khawatir Kyungsoo lupa akan kenyataan seberapa benci Luhan padanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, sedikit menarik tangan Sehun. "Percaya padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, kakinya bergerak kaku mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan Luhan. Dan disana, ia bisa melihat gadis itu duduk diatas ranjang sambil memandanginya dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. Mata bengkaknya basah dan ada kantung mata yang sedikit menghitam di wajah pias itu.

Kyungsoo mendorongnya duduk di kursi samping ranjang Luhan dan itu hanya membuatnya semakin gugup saja. Terlebih saat Luhan memandanginya dengan tatapan setajam pisau, ia hanya bisa diam membeku. Berusaha tidak melakukan apapun agar emosi Luhan tidak terpicu dan gadis itu kembali melakukan hal gila.

Cukup sudah semua kegilaan yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya.

"Kyungsoo bilang kau ingin bicara," akhirnya, setelah menimang untuk bicara atau tidak, kalimat itu lolos juga dari bibirnya.

"Aku berdiri disini untuk menjadi saksi kesepakatan," Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Dahi Sehun berkerut bingung, ia memandangi Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan tanpa suara, tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping Luhan untuk setengah memeluknya. Seolah tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya sendiri, ia bisa melihat Luhan membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluknya, bahkan gadis itu menepuk-nepuk tangan Kyungsoo yang bertengger manis di atas perutnya.

 _Apa yang sudah dua orang ini lakukan sebenarnya?_

"Kyungsoo benar," bisik Luhan dengan suaranya yang nyaris habis.

Sehun lebih terkejut lagi karena Luhan bisa mengucapkan kata itu dengan jelas. Selama ini ia hanya bisa mendengar jeritan dan umpatan kasar yang selalu terlontar padanya. Selama ini ia tak bisa menganggap Luhan _waras_ karena terus menerus melakukan hal bodoh yang membahayakan nyawa.

Tapi sekarang seolah beberapa puluh menit setelah Kyungsoo bicara dengannya, semua terasa lebih baik.

"Kau mau aku menjelaskannya, Luhan?" Kyungsoo menawarkan diri dan dibalas anggukan ringan dari Luhan.

"Aku mendengarkan," seolah ingin mempercepat, Sehun mendesak.

"Luhan setuju untuk mempertahankan bayinya hingga lahir,"

"Janin," Luhan mengoreksi, terdengar kesal dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut sambil membisikkan kata maaf.

"Oke, setelah melahirkan, Luhan mau kau menceraikannya," dan Sehun tercekat saat mendengarnya. "Kau akan mendapatkan hak asuh bayi ini dan biarkan Luhan pergi dari kehidupanmu, Sehun. Jangan lagi berhubungan dengannya,"

Ia benar-benar membeku.

"Luhan memutuskan akan kembali ke Beijing dan melepaskan semua yang ada disini,"

Kali ini, ia tidak bisa menjawab.

Kenyataan menghantamnya terlalu kuat, terlalu keras. Ia tidak merespon ucapan Kyungsoo, matanya terpaku menatap mata Luhan yang memandanginya dengan penuh penghakiman sekarang. Ia tak tau harus bicara apa, pikirannya bercabang terlalu banyak. Otak jernihnya tak mau diajak bekerjasama kali ini.

"Itu artinya–,"

"Setelah ini berakhir, hubungan kita juga berakhir. Itu saja," Luhan memutuskan, final.

Sehun mematung. Ia terlempar ke dalam dimensi lain, merasakan tubuhnya tidak lagi memijak bumi dan seolah semuanya ini tidak nyata. Itu bukan keputusan yang bisa ia ambil dengan satu tarikan napas. Apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang atau nanti atau kapanpun itu, tetap saja, ia akan berpisah dengan Luhan.

Kali ini mungkin benar-benar berpisah untuk selamanya.

"Bagaimana, Sehun?" desak Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengerjap, membiarkan dirinya kembali masuk dalam dunia nyata yang menyakitkan.

"Oke, aku setuju," apapun yang terjadi, saat ini, kemauan Luhan adalah yang utama.

Masalah perasaannya, Sehun tak terlalu peduli.

Toh dari dulu ia juga selalu sakit hati.

Ini bukan yang pertama meskipun rasa sakitnya melebihi sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

"Zitao akan menjagamu disini," bisik Sehun saat baru saja ia mengantarkan Luhan masuk ke kamarnya. Hari ini, gadis itu resmi pulang setelah perjanjiannya dibuat.

Luhan berjanji tidak akan mencoba untuk mati lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao menjadi saksinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun," geramnya, membalikkan tubuh untuk menghindari tatapan mata Sehun.

Sementara Sehun mencoba mengatur napas, mencoba membuat agar ia tidak terlihat sedang menahan kesal, bahkan ia berusaha tidak tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, mempertahankan agar wajahnya tidak lebih menyebalkan lagi bagi Luhan, adalah hal yang cukup sulit.

"Iya, aku tau. Kau kan sudah berjanji," ia menarik kakinya mundur, tubuhnya nyaris keluar dari ruangan itu, membiarkan Luhan kembali memutar tubuh dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. "Hanya memastikan kau tidak kesepian," ia mengernyit, menambahkan.

Oke, itu seratus persen bohong. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan komitmen dan janji yang Luhan ucapkan. Bisa saja kegilaan dalam dirinya kembali muncul dan membuatnya kembali melakukan hal-hal gila seperti beberapa minggu lalu.

"Oke," bisik Luhan, pasrah. Ia berjalan gontai menuju jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat dan suara tarikan napas beratnya bisa Sehun dengar dengan jelas.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke dalam ruangan kamar Luhan yang tampak seperti kamar baru. Memang, sengaja, ia menjauhkan barang-barang yang berpotensi bisa melukai. Mengganti ranjang, membuang almari dan bahkan tidak ada cermin dalam ruangan itu. Parahnya, ia juga membuang kunci kamar agar gadis itu tidak bisa mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Ia memang memikirkan hal sedetail itu.

"Jika butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggil Zitao," ia berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan agar ada alasan untuk tetap berada di sekitar Luhan.

Bagaimanapun, meninggalkannya sendirian selagi Zitao sedang dalam perjalanan adalah hal yang sulit dilakukan.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya, terdengar ragu-ragu, Setengah takut, setengah penasaran.

Luhan mendesah kasar, membalikkan tubuh untuk melihatnya. Lama Luhan terdiam memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dengan pandangan seolah menghakimi, menyalahkan, memancarkan rasa benci yang teramat sangat.

"Semuanya masalah," ucapnya kesal, dan Sehun menelan ludah kasar.

Luhan memang benar-benar masih membencinya sebesar itu.

Ia berusaha mempertahankan postur tubuhnya yang kaku. Melipat tangan di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggung ke pintu. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menatap mata Luhan tanpa menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi wajah.

Meskipun sepertinya itu gagal juga.

"Aku mendengarkan," bagus, suaranya terdengar seperti sama kesalnya dengan Luhan sekarang.

Dan ia menyesal karena bersuara seperti itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu di rumah ini, bisa?"

Sehun ingin mendengus, tapi ia berusaha menahan kekesalan. Menelannya bulat-bulat untuk diri sendiri, mengatur napas dan berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang nyaris meledak-meledak. Ini bahkan rumahnya sendiri, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau di rumahnya sendiri. Sungguh, memang Luhan keterlaluan.

"Jangan khawatir, rumah ini terlalu besar untuk dua orang. Jadi kupastikan kau tidak akan sering melihatku," ia tersenyum singkat, mengangkat bahu acuh dan menunggu respon Luhan.

Tapi gadis itu tidak berbicara apapun, Luhan kembali membalikkan badan dan menatap keluar melalui jendela. Seolah mengabaikan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Tapi seolah tau Luhan belum selesai bicara, ia masih tetap berdiri disana, masih tetap menunggu.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan semuanya mulai sekarang," kembali, Luhan bersuara.

"Mempersiapkan apa?"

"Perceraian. Tujuh bulan waktu yang singkat. Setelah _ini_ lahir, aku akan benar-benar pergi,"

 _Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata pergi?_

Sehun menghela napas panjang, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh kesengsaraan.

"Ya, aku tau. Bukan masalah. Semua bisa kuatur,"

"Kyungsoo mungkin akan beberapa kali kesini, jangan halangi aku melakukan apapun dengannya,"

"Bahkan jika kau mau menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu kesana. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama itu tidak membahayakan nyawamu sendiri. Aku ada di bawah jika kau butuh sesuatu. Zitao akan sampai sebentar lagi," ucapnya final, mengakhir pembicaraan itu sepihak, dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai.

Ia butuh tempat sunyi untuk berpikir.

Tentang semuanya.

.

.

Malam itu, Sehun baru saja melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah yang tampak sepi. Ia melirik jam tangan sekilas, memang terlalu larut pekerjaannya selesai malam ini. Ia mengerang, melonggarkan dasi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya cukup kering dan ia butuh air untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Ia nyaris terjungkal karena terkejut saat melihat Luhan berdiri di dapur, sepertinya sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam gelas. Gadis itu menyadari kedatangannya dan dengan cepat membalikkan badan, memandangi Sehun dengan mata membulat.

Sementara Sehun membeku, mencoba menghitung berapa hari sudah berlalu sejak Luhan kembali ke rumah dan bertingkah agak normal. Selama itupun ia jarang bertemu dengan Luhan, ia hanya tau perkembangan gadis itu dari laporan Zitao. Karena saat pagi hari Luhan belum bangun, ia sudah berangkat kerja dan kembali saat gadis itu sudah terlelap.

Luhan tampak lebih baik sekarang. Wajahnya sudah tidak pucat dan kantung matanya tidak lagi terlihat. Malam ini ia memakai sweater besar berwarna biru tua dan juga celana panjang. Rambut gelapnya diikat keatas, sedikit berantakan tapi masih membuatnya tampak bagus.

Sehun hendak bersuara tapi ia menutup mulutnya dengan cepat saat melihat Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir. Gadis itu menunjuk kearah sofa depan, dan dengan bodoh Sehun mengikuti arah yang Luhan tunjukkan. Disana, ia bisa melihat Zitao memejamkan mata di atas sofa.

Tidak biasanya Zitao tertidur saat menjaga Luhan.

"Jangan bersuara, Zitao baru saja tidur," Luhan kembali berbisik, kemudian kembali mengaduk sesuatu dalam gelas plastik –ya, Sehun nyaris membuang semua alat makan dari kaca. Bahkan ia sengaja menyuruh Zitao menyembunyikan pisau.

Sementara dengan bodoh, Sehun memandangi Luhan terlalu lama. Merasa tak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang. Rasanya pancaran kebencian dalam mata Luhan tidak separah sebelumnya meskipun itu masih ada. Bahkan baru saja gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padanya.

 _Oh ini hal bagus._

Lagipula malam hari bukan saat yang tepat untuk memulai perdebatan tidak penting tentang suatu hal.

Sadar ia terlalu lama memandangi Luhan yang sedang memunggunginya, Sehun berdeham, membuka lemari es dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan banyak suara dan membuat Luhan kesal dengan hal itu.

Luhan mau berbicara dengannya saja malam ini, sudah cukup.

"Oh, ini susunya," kembali, Luhan berbisik dan Sehun benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya ini hanya mimpi dan tubuh aslinya masih terjebak di kantor. Mungkin saja ia ketiduran dan bermimpi Luhan sudah berubah. Tanpa sadar, ia menggepalkan tangan, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini bukan mimpi, dan ini memang nyata.

Ia membalikkan badan, memandangi Luhan yang sedang minum susu dingin dan sebelah tangan mengulurkan kotak susu padanya. Ia berjalan maju, ragu-ragu untuk mendekat dan menerima uluran kotak susu itu perlahan.

Selesai menghabiskan satu gelas penuh susu dingin, Luhan menghela napas panjang, sedikit memejamkan mata seolah benar-benar menikmati rasa susu yang baru saja ia minum. Dan pemandangan itu benar-benar sangat asing untuk Sehun.

Saat ini, seolah keduanya tidak sedang perang dingin.

"Jangan berisik, Zitao mudah terbangun," ucap Luhan, masih terdengar dingin tapi Sehun mengiyakan dengan gumaman singkat.

Bingung harus merespon ucapan itu seperti apa.

Luhan hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam otak. Rasa hausnya hilang sudah, bahkan ia berjalan ke depan meninggalkan kotak susunya dan melihat punggung Luhan hingga gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tepat saat itu, ia bisa melihat Zitao bangkit dari tidurnya. Gadis itu berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badan, raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur.

Sehun berjalan mendekat, masih dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kenapa kau harus pura-pura tidur?" tanyanya.

Zitao hanya tersenyum. "Ia terus menerus memaksaku istirahat. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendirian sampai waktu tugasku berakhir,"

"Kerja bagus," ucap Sehun bangga, menepuk pundak gadis itu sebentar. "Kau bisa pulang, aku sudah disini. Sebentar lagi tim lain akan datang," ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Ah, Tuan," Zitao menyela saat Sehun baru saja membalikkan badan.

"Ya?"

Zitao menimang-nimang untuk bicara, ia terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa?" desak Sehun lagi.

"Sepertinya nalurinya sebagai wanita hamil sudah muncul," ia berbisik, sangat pelan hingga Sehun sendiri nyaris tak mendengar itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau kan, orang hamil biasanya meminta hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal," perlahan, Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. "Hari ini Luhan memintaku menemaninya jalan-jalan selama dua jam penuh ke supermarket dan ia beli banyak sekali cokelat,"

Sehun mengernyit, bingung. "Apa itu hal yang bagus?"

Zitao nyaris tertawa, tapi ia hanya terkekeh ringan. "Tentu saja, Tuan. Itu artinya tanpa sadar ia sudah bisa menerima bayi dalam kandungannya. Bahkan beberapa hari ini aku melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat Kyungsoo tersandung dan hal-hal sepele lainnya,"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum sekarang. "Benarkah?"

Zitao mengangguk yakin. "Memang beberapa kali ia menangis, tapi perubahan _mood_ orang hamil memang wajar terjadi,"

"Syukurlah kalau memang Luhan tidak mencoba hal-hal aneh lagi,"

Zitao hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, menyetujui dalam diam dan tersenyum lega juga.

Luhan sudah punya kemauan untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Satu masalah hampir selesai, tapi masalah besar lainnya masih menunggu.

 _Perceraian._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **ADA EPILOG SETELAH AUTHOR NOTE**

 **(Jadi ini belum end ya, epilog untuk setiap chapter maksudnya, bukan epilog dari keseluruhan cerita)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, ini fast update kan?**

 **Jadi maaf ya kalo ada yang nungguin FF lolipopsehun yang lain. Jadi yang diupdate itu berdasarkan ide yang muncul. Jadi untuk yang lain sabar aja ya hehe.**

 **Untuk chapter ini Author minta kritik dan sarannya. Maaf kalo kurang greget hehe.**

 **Itu aja sekian untuk chapter ini maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang masih mau membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan semua FF lolipopsehun. Meskipun lama update, Author akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melanjutkan agar tidak discontinue. Doakan saja idenya muncul.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **Thank you.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

"Kau boleh membunuh dirimu sendiri tapi kau tidak berhak membunuh bayi yang tidak bersalah, Luhan," ucap Kyungsoo, berusaha membuat suaranya tidak bergetar meskipun air mata sudah jatuh dari matanya.

Luhan masih saja terisak dalam pelukannya, berusaha melepaskan semua kekesalan yang selama ini terpendam. Kamar rumah sakit yang terasa mencekam semakin terasa mengerikan karena suara isakan Luhan yang seolah tak berujung.

"Aku tak mau hidup dengan bajingan itu lagi. Aku tidak mau ada sesuatu yang membuatku terikat dengannya. Janin ini, bagaimanapun tidak bisa berada dalam tubuhku, Kyung," suaranya nyaris habis dan isakannya terdengar semakin memilukan.

"Aku tau, Luhan. Tapi pasti ada jalan lain," ia menarik tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya, kemudian tersenyum singkat dan mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipi gadis itu.

"Aku tak bisa,"

"Aku tau ini sulit untukmu, untuk Sehun juga. Setidaknya bertahanlah sampai delapan bulan lagi. Setelah bayi ini lahir, kalian bisa bercerai. Kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau,"

"Harus kuapakan bayi ini setelahnya? Aku tak ingin mengandung anak bajingan itu, Kyungsoo," kembali, air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya.

Dan Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sehun akan merawatnya, bagaimanapun dia ayahnya. Kumohon Luhan, hanya sampai bayinya lahir, setelah itu kau bebas,"

Luhan tampak berpikir, keningnya berkerut dalam dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali untuk membuatnya tenang. Perlahan, masih ragu-ragu, ia mengangguk lemah. Sangat lemah hingga Kyungsoo nyaris tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Hanya sampai _ini_ keluar dari tubuhku,"

"Oke," Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak karena perjuangannya membujuk Luhan tampaknya tidak sia-sia.

"Aku akan bicara dengan bajingan itu,"

"Akan kupanggilkan Sehun kalau begitu,"

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Luhan sekilas, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Dalam hati merasa lega karena setidaknya Luhan mau mendengar masukannya, tapi disisi lain ia merasa bersalah karena memberikan opsi perceraian untuk hubungan kedua orang itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ingin melihat Sehun dan Luhan berpisah, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk tetap membuat Luhan hidup –dan bayinya juga selamat.

Luhan harus berhenti mencoba mengakhiri hidup bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan mungkin pilihan ini yang terbaik.

Semoga saja.


	11. Chapter 11

**SEHUN'S POV**

Aku tidak menghitung lagi sudah berapa bulan berlalu sejak pengumuman tentang kehamilan Luhan yang begitu mengejutkan. Sejak saat itu, hubungan kami tidak juga semakin baik. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk tidak saling memperbaiki diri dan tidak saling menyapa meskipun berada dalam satu atap yang sama.

Bahkan Luhan memintaku untuk berhenti memperkerjakan penjaga di rumah.

Tentu saja, aku keberatan pada awalnya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolak keinginan Luhan. Yang secara hukum adalah istriku sendiri, tapi rasanya sekarang seperti orang asing bagiku.

Zitao dan Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan kalau Luhan sedikit demi sedikit bisa menerima keadaannya sekarang. Ia sudah tidak melakukan hal ekstrim lagi untuk mengakhiri hidup, dan itu juga membuatku sedikit merasa lega.

Bahkan beberapa minggu belakang ini, Luhan mau bicara denganku meskipun bukan membicarakan hal penting. Seperti saat ia mengeluhkan pendingin ruangan di kamarnya yang rusak. Atau meminta uang untuk membeli keperluan hidupnya yang tidak terlalu penting. Yah, meskipun itu bukan topik yang bagus untuk memulai pembicaraan, tapi rasanya sudah cukup untuk membuat Luhan mau bicara denganku.

Ya, jujur saja, aku merindukannya lebih dari apapun.

Aku sadar dulu pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk, sangat buruk, lebih kejam dari manusia manapun. Aku sangat menyadari itu. Dan bagaimanapun aku menyalahkan Luhan tentang perbuatanku dulu, aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa itu kesalahanku juga.

Luhan memang yang menyebabkanku menggila, tapi harusnya aku juga bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membalas dendam dengan memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Aku sudah terlalu berdosa dengan menyiksanya, memaksanya menikahiku, dan membuatku melakukan hal gila padanya selama ini.

Dan kurasa, ini adalah karma yang harus kuterima karena sudah membuat gadis itu menderita selama beberapa tahun hingga sekarang.

Aku sadar bahwa Luhan akan segera meninggalkanku setelah bayinya lahir. Tidak menutup kemungkinan aku tidak akan pernah melihat wajahnya lagi setelah itu. Dan sebenarnya itulah hal yang kutakutkan sejak lama.

Luhan akan pergi.

Dan mungkin selamanya pergi dariku.

Merasa cukup merutuki nasibku pagi ini, kuputuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Ini sudah hampir siang tapi aku masih saja berdiam diri di dalam ruangan kamar yang senyap. Hari ini akhir pekan, waktu yang seharusnya bisa kumanfaatkan dengan baik untuk beristirahat. Tapi nyatanya aku masih saja tidak bisa tenang.

Pikiranku tentang semua kegilaan ini membuatku lelah.

Aku berhenti melangkah saat kulihat Luhan berdiri di dapur, tepat di depan meja makan dan ia sedang mengoleskan selai ke atas roti. Sejenak menimang untuk tetap berjalan mendekat atau kembali ke kamar dan pura-pura tidak melihat, aku membeku ditempat.

Dan saat yang tepat Luhan mengangkat kepala untuk melihatku.

Aku memandangi wajahnya yang tampak cantik pagi ini. Luhan masih tampak pucat dan kurus, hanya perutnya saja yang sedikit terlihat membesar di balik kaus tipisnya. Mata kami bertemu dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Ia hanya memandangiku selama beberapa detik, tanpa senyum, raut wajahnya susah ditebak, kemudian kembali menundukkan kepala dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Zitao libur, ya?" tanyanya.

 _Ya, selamat pagi untukmu juga, Luhan._

"Ya, sudah tiga minggu lebih dia tidak libur. Dia pulang ke Shanghai," sahutku asal, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil air putih.

Lama Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun dan keheningan seolah melingkupi kami berdua sekarang. Aku tidak berniat berbicara lebih jauh lagi dan sepertinya Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia duduk di kursi tinggi itu, kemudian makan roti selainya perlahan.

Kemudian aku mengingat sesuatu, suatu hal penting yang Kyungsoo bicarakan semalam melalui sambungan telepon. "Kyungsoo bilang, kau harus menemui dokter kandungan siang ini,"

Luhan mendesah ringan, suara napasnya terdengar keras di rumah yang nyaris senyap.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Dia akan marah jika aku tidak pergi. Aku harus pergi,"

"Aku bisa mengantar," jawabku cepat.

Kemudian siap menunggu lontaran umpatan yang mungkin akan Luhan katakan. Aku sudah siap menerima semua kata-kata kejamnya pagi ini. Bahkan aku selalu mempersiapkan diri mendengar ucapan sarkas Luhan.

Setiap waktu.

"Oke," balasnya acuh, kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

 _Apa aku tak salah dengar?_

 _Tumben sekali dia tidak terdengar dingin?_

Aku berjalan ke tempat dimana Luhan tadi duduk untuk sarapan dan menemukan dua buah roti yang sudah diberi selai di atas piring. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, entah Luhan memang sengaja menyisakan makanan itu untukku atau dia tidak sengaja melakukannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku tau ia sudah bisa membuka diri.

Tapi Luhan masih terlalu berusaha menyangkalnya.

.

.

Siang berlalu dengan cepat dan aku sudah siap di depan kamar Luhan. Ragu-ragu apakah harus mengetuk pintu dan memberitahunya kalau ini sudah saatnya pergi. Atau biarkan saja hingga Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan sendirinya.

Menyerah untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, kuputuskan untuk masuk. Aku mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Mulai merasa tidak tenang, kubuka pintu kamarnya. Dan bisa melihat Luhan berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka. Jendela itu dilapisi kerangka besi dengan ornament rumit. Mengingat dulu ia pernah berkali-kali mencoba mati, aku tidak mau ambil risiko dengan hal itu.

"Luhan, aku sudah siap,"

Ia menoleh sedikit ke arahku, kemudian menarik _earphone_ dari telinganya. Luhan menghisap dalam-dalam rokok terakhirnya, lalu meniupkan asap ke udara sementara tangannya mematikan puntung rokok di atas asbak.

"Oke," sahutnya asal, menyambar tas kecil di atas ranjang dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kubiarkan kamar Luhan terbuka agar asap rokok bisa cepat hilang. Sebuah kebiasaan buruk Luhan yang tak bisa dihentikan. Merokok bukan hal yang baik, terlebih dia sedang hamil, itu bisa membahayakan bayinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Zitao sudah melarangnya, dan Luhan akan menuruti mereka untuk sesaat. Lalu saat mereka tidak ada, ia akan mulai merokok lagi.

Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melarangnya.

Luhan berjalan mendahuluiku untuk masuk ke mobil sementara aku mengunci pintu rumah. Ia duduk bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Kurasa, ini kali pertama kita berada dalam satu mobil yang sama sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Berani bersumpah, kami berdua akan canggung sekali.

Perlahan, aku mulai mengemudikan mobil menelusuri jalanan ibukota yang padat di tengah hari di akhir pekan. Luhan tidak bicara sejak tadi, ia hanya menekan layar ponselnya beberapa kali. Dan aku juga tidak tau harus bicara apa sekarang.

Aku berdeham untuk menghilangkan gugup yang mendadak saja menguasai. Kupikir Luhan melihatku, tapi aku tidak berani menoleh ke arahnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Luhan semakin kesal saat melihatku. Dan itu adalah hal buruk jika moodnya berantakan sekarang.

"Kau tau tempatnya, kan?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Tentu aku tau, bahkan tempat dimana biasanya Luhan menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan, aku tau. Memangnya apa yang tidak kuketahui tentang Luhan selama ini. Aku tau semuanya.

Aku menggeleng ringan, sedikit menghembuskan napas berat. "Maaf, aku tidak tau," dustaku.

Bisa kudengar Luhan mendecak sebal, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu pada GPS. "Kupikir kau memata-mataiku selama ini,"

 _Ya, kau benar. Memang kulakukan._

"Tidak," suaraku terdengar dingin dan aku menyesal sekarang. "Aku percaya pada Zitao dan Kyungsoo,"

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi, cukup lama hingga aku harus melirik ke arahnya, dan ternyata ia masih memandangiku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi, sadar ia memandangiku cukup lama tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tidak ada," balasnya cepat, kemudian memutar tubuh menghindari tatapanku. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sejauh mana kau sudah mempersiapkan perceraian kita,"

 _Ah, kau mengatakannya lagi. Bisa tidak, tak usah membahasnya sekarang._

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengatur semuanya," _tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun karena aku tidak ingin bercerai._

"Bagus. Alasan apa yang akan kau katakan pada media?"

Aku menimang-nimang alasan yang mungkin terdengar masuk akal meskipun hal ini belum pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Dan Luhan tak memberikanku jeda untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Jadi aku mulai memainkan pikiran gila dalam otak.

"Masuk akal tidak jika aku memilih pergi bersama wanita lain?" tanyaku, sedikit mengernyit saat berhasil mengatakan hal itu.

Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir dan aku mengamati wajahnya diam-diam. "Masuk akal. Sekertarismu?"

"Maksudmu, kau suruh aku berpura-pura berselingkuh dengan Minseok?' kali ini, suaraku terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, tentu saja aku terkejut mendengar pemikiran kotor Luhan.

Ia terkekeh ringan, dan entah kenapa suara tawanya membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Masuk akal, Sehun. Bukannya dia satu-satunya wanita yang ada disampingmu selama ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku nyaris mengerang karena kesal, tapi urung kulakukan. "Minseok sudah punya suami,"

"Bagaimana kalau Zitao?"

"Kupikirkan nanti," jawabku, mengakhiri pembicaraan tidak penting ini sepihak.

Dan beruntungnya, kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit sementara Luhan juga tidak bicara lebih banyak lagi. Aku mencari tempat parkir yang paling dekat dan membiarkan Luhan berjalan mendahuluiku menuju meja pendaftaran.

Aku mengekor di belakangnya, seperti orang bodoh karena ini kali pertama mengantarkan istriku sendiri menemui dokter kandungan. Disekitarku ada banyak sekali lelaki yang duduk dengan istri mereka yang sedang hamil. Wajah mereka tampak bahagia meskipun menunggu di ruang tunggu dokter adalah hal yang paling membosankan.

"Tuan Oh," sapa perawat di meja resepsionis, Luhan memandangiku sementara aku tersenyum kaku menjawab sapaan perawat itu. Dan jujur saja, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan perawat itu sebelumnya.

"Selamat siang," sapaku.

"Nyonya Luhan selalu pergi kesini bersama temannya, dan senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ucapnya, terdengar sarkas, tapi dia memang benar.

Aku memang bukan suami yang baik untuk Luhan.

Kupaksakan seulas senyum canggung dan Luhan hanya memandangiku sebentar. "Dia sibuk sekali," ucapnya pada sang perawat, kemudian keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

Perawat muda itu tersenyum, mencatat nama Luhan dikomputernya, kemudian mempersilahkan kami duduk untuk menunggu. Dan aku, mengikuti Luhan, duduk disampingnya, menatap sekelilingku dengan canggung. Takut-takut kalau ada orang yang mengenaliku. Bukan apa-apa, rasanya berdosa karena tidak pernah mengantarkan istri sendiri periksa kandungan.

"Kau selalu kesini dengan Kyungsoo, ya?" tanyaku dengan suara tipis, sebenarnya aku sudah tau hal itu, hanya saja, aku ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan Luhan.

Aku tidak tahan terus menerus terjebak dalam diam. Selain itu, sepertinya aku ingin terlihat _normal_ disini.

Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali. "Dengan Kyungsoo, juga Zitao," balasnya singkat.

"Apa yang biasa kalian lakukan disini?" oke, itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan bodoh, tapi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap bicara dengan Luhan.

Bahu gadis itu terangkat acuh. "Tidak banyak, biasanya sepulang dari sini, Kyungsoo akan mengoceh banyak hal tentang hidup sehat dan Zitao selalu mengajakku makan siang setelah diperiksa,"

"Kau mau makan siang setelah ini?"

Aku tau Luhan mengembuskan napas berat, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Nafsu makanku sedang tidak baik,"

 _Apa itu karenaku?_

"Oke, nanti saja," sahutku, berusaha tidak terdengar menyebalkan meskipun aku kesal setengah mati.

"Luhan," sebuah suara membuat kami menoleh secara bersamaan kearah kanan. Dan disana, aku bisa melihat seorang gadis muda melambaikan tangan ke arah kami berdua. Ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian berjalan mendekat.

Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu gadis ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana, aku lupa.

Luhan juga tersenyum lebar. "Hey, Baekhyun," sapanya dengan suara keras, kemudian berdiri dan memeluk gadis itu sebentar.

 _Baekhyun?_

"Hey, apa kabar?" sapa Baekhyun. "Hey, Sehun," ia menyapaku kali ini.

"Halo," sahutku, terdengar sangat canggung dan aku memaksakan seulas senyum lagi sekarang.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu disini," ucap Luhan. Sepertinya mereka berdua terdengar sangat dekat sekarang. "Kau tidak ingat Baekhyun, Sehun?" tanya Luhan padaku, dan aku terkejut mendengar perubahan suaranya yang mendadak saja terdengar riang gembira.

 _Oke, itu hanya akting, sekedar mengingatkan saja._

"Maaf, rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya," bisikku tipis, berusaha untuk jujur meskipun mungkin Baekhyun akan merasa sedikit kesal dengan itu.

Luhan merengut ke arahku dan aku mengangkat bahu. "Ini istri Chanyeol,"

 _Chanyeol?_

 _Bajingan itu?_

"Ah, ya, aku ingat," _tidak juga kurasa. Siapa dia?_

"Wajar saja, aku hanya bertemu dengan Sehun saat pernikahan kalian dulu. Satu kali," Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang sama gembiranya dengan Luhan. "Hey, aku tidak tau kau sudah hamil. Selamat ya," ucapnya, memandangiku dan Luhan bergantian.

"Terima kasih," Luhan tertawa renyah. "Masih baru beberapa bulan," tambahnya, sekarang mengsuap perutnya dengan lembut, kupikir mataku salah lihat atau memang Luhan seolah sudah menyayangi bayinya itu.

"Kau tampak lebih cantik sekarang, kupikir itu bayi perempuan," tambah Baekhyun lagi.

 _Bayi perempuan?_

"Ya, aku juga ingin bayi perempuan," sahut Luhan dengan tawa lagi.

 _Apa aku bermimpi sekarang?_

"Kenapa kau sendirian, Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan,.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Chanyeol sedang berada di Hongkong minggu ini dan sekarang jadwal terapiku,"

"Terapi?" Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Apa ada masalah?"

Satu hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibir Baekhyun dan mendadak saja Luhan meraih tangan gadis itu. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit, menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan.

"Aku sudah menikah selama empat tahun dengan Chanyeol dan aku belum hamil juga," ia berhenti sebentar untuk bernapas. "Dokter bilang tidak ada masalah dengan Chanyeol dan kupikir itu salahku,"

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, Baekhyun. Mungkin waktunya saja belum tepat," jawab Luhan, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Ya, kuharap begitu. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kandunganku dan aku sedang berusaha mengobatinya," jawab Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

Luhan menyenggol lenganku dengan sikunya, memberikan isyarat padaku untuk bicara tapi aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku mengatakan kata 'apa' tanpa suara dan Luhan memutar bola mata sebal karena itu.

 _Ah, kau ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, ya?_

 _Oke, oke, aku coba._

"Terapi itu pasti berhasil, Baekhyun," ucapku ragu-ragu, khawatir itu adalah pilihan kata yang salah untuk diucapkan saat ini. "Jangan khawatir," aku menambahkan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Kuharap juga begitu,"

"Jangan putus asa, ya," tambah Luhan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja,"

 _Oke, sejak kapan Luhan menjadi sebaik ini?_

Kupikir Luhan baik pada semua orang di dunia ini kecuali padaku –ah, dan pada Minseok juga, sekertarisku yang sangat ia benci hingga sekarang.

Saat nama Baekhyun dipanggil melalui pengeras suara, Luhan memeluknya sebentar. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan padaku dan Luhan, kemudian punggung mungilnya menghilang di balik pintu. Selepas Baekhyun pergi, kami berdua kembali terjebak dalam diam.

Suara berisik ada disekitar, tapi hening panjang diantara kami.

Akting Luhan sudah berakhir dan ia kembali menjadi Luhan yang sedingin bongkahan es.

"Kurasa aku harus sering-sering mengunjungi Baekhyun dan memberinya semangat," Luhan berkata tiba-tiba setelah ia berpikir cukup lama.

"Ide bagus, dia sepertinya butuh teman," jawabku sekenanya.

Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi sekarang.

"Seseorang menginginkan bayi disaat aku tidak menginginkannya. Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan bayi ini pada Baekhyun? Kenapa Tuhan harus memberikan bayi ini padaku dan membuatku tersiksa? Baekhyun lebih membutuhkan bayi ini daripada aku," Luhan mengatakan itu seolah bicara dengan diri sendiri.

Dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

Sore menjelang malam, aku menemani Luhan makan. Bukan menemani lebih tepanya, karena Luhan makan sambil menonton televisi sementara aku memandanginya dari jauh di meja kerjaku sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang kubawa dari kantor kemarin.

Jujur saja, bagiku, akhir pekan itu tidak ada.

Akhir pekanku akan dimulai jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai.

Sadar sudah lama aku terjebak dalam pekerjaanku, bisa kudengar suara televisi yang mendadak saja mati dan langkah kaki Luhan mendekat. Berusaha mengabaikannya, aku kembali membaca berkas-berkas yang sejak tadi sudah membuatku bosan setengah mati.

Saat yang bersamaan, pintu ruang kerjaku diketuk. Dan saat aku menoleh, Luhan berdiri disana dengan raut wajah yang terlihat ragu-ragu. Aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya tapi sepertinya Luhan tampak sedang gelisah sekarang.

 _Ada apa?_

"Sehun," panggilnya dengan suara tipis.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sama tipisnya, aku tidak ingin menunjukkan ekspresi apapun padanya.

Luhan menimang-nimang sebentar sambil masih berdiri di depan pintu sementara aku menunggunya bicara tanpa ingin menginterupsi pikiran-pikirannya sekarang.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

" _Well,_ tidak juga. Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" berusaha tidak terdengar terlalu bersemangat, aku mengatur napas.

Luhan memandangiku sejenak, mungkin mengamati wajahku yang tampak bingung. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

Oke, mungkin ini yang Zitao sebut dengan _mood swing._ Luhan kesal melihatku siang tadi, tapi tidak pada malam harinya. Mungkin ini juga yang selalu membuat Zitao dan Kyungsoo bingung.

 _Mood swing_ orang hamil itu tidak bisa ditebak.

"Tentu, tentu," sahutku, terdengar begitu bersemangat. Aku berdiri, mengambil beberapa kertas dari atas sofa dan membiarkan Luhan duduk disana. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala sekali. "Aku hanya bosan,"

 _Bosan, kau bilang?_

"Dan sepertinya kau akan lebih bosan lagi jika melihatku bekerja," aku sedikit tertawa canggung dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. _Luar biasa sekali._ "Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku bisa mengantarmu,"

Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Telingaku sudah rusak, ya?_

.

.

"Zi, apa masuk akal kalau Luhan ingin melihatku bekerja?" tanyaku pada Zitao melalui sambungan telepon malam harinya saat kupastikan Luhan benar-benar sudah tidur di sofa ruang kerjaku. Setelah beberapa jam menungguiku bekerja, akhirnya ia terlelap juga.

Diseberang sana, Zitao sedikit tertawa. "Aku tidak terkejut, Tuan," balasnya, membuatku mengerutkan kening bingung. "Itu bukan keinginan Luhan,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, masih berbisik.

"Itu keinginan bayinya. Bayinya yang mendorong Luhan melakukan hal itu. Tentu saja, Tuan, itu anakmu. Wajar saja ia ingin melihat ayahnya,"

Dan aku tidak bisa mencerna ucapan Zitao dengan baik.

"Kau pikir itu masuk akal. Dia belum jadi bayi, maksudku, itu masih di dalam kandungan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu?" aku mendebatnya lagi, kemudian melirik Luhan sekilas dan memastikan gadis itu tidak bangun dari tidurnya.

Suara tawa Zitao terdengar lagi. "Ada ikatan antara Luhan dan bayinya. Juga ikatan antara ayah dan bayinya. Itu hal yang wajar, coba cari saja di internet," balasnya masih dengan tawa renyah.

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawabku lagi. "Sudah kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu waktu liburanmu. Selamat bersenang-senang di Shanghai. Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu,"

"Oke," sahut Zitao. "Hubungi saja aku jika ada apa-apa. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Tuan Oh," balasnya, kemudian mematikan sambungan sepihak.

"Sehun," suara parau Luhan membuatku nyaris tersentak. Aku menoleh kearahnya lagi, khawatir dia mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Zitao, tapi mata Luhan masih terpejam.

Sepertinya ia mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Oh Sehun," ucapnya lagi dan aku berjalan mendekat. Ragu-ragu duduk di samping tubuhnya, juga gugup saat menyentuh tangannya yang terasa dingin. Dan saat kulit kami bersentuhan, mata Luhan sedikit terbuka.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, berusaha tidak mengejutkannya. Aku melepaskan tangannya, khawatir ia akan kesal saat kusentuh.

Tangan Luhan terangkat ke udara dan jemarinya menyentuh pipiku. Aku mendekatkan wajah, berusaha mendengar ucapannya yang tidak jelas. Bibir Luhan terbuka, tapi tidak ada kata yang bisa kudengar keluar dari sana.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun," bisiknya lagi, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata dan tangannya jatuh dari wajahku.

 _Kau sedang mimpi buruk ya, Luhan?_

Tanpa sadar, kusentuh perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, mengusapnya perlahan dan lembut. Kurasa ini kali pertama sejak terakhir kali aku menyentuh perut Luhan saat di rumah sakit. Dan Luhan juga yang membuatku merasa jauh dengan anakku sendiri.

Bahkan aku belum pernah menyentuh perutnya setelah usia kehamilannya beberapa bulan.

Perlahan, kuangkat tubuh ringan Luhan dan memindahkannya ke kamar. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menghabiskan malam di dalam ruangan kerjaku dan tidur di sofa.

.

.

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahku. Tapi rasanya masih terlalu awal untuk bangun. Lagipula ini masih hari minggu, masih ada satu hari kosong sebelum kembali bekerja di senin pagi.

"Sehun, bangun," dan aku langsung membuka mata saat mendengar suara Luhan.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah Luhan tepat di depan wajahku. Dan aku berada di kamar Luhan. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali berusaha menyadarkan diri sendiri dari mimpiku tapi rasanya aku memang sudah benar-benar bangun sekarang.

Jemari Luhan masih berada di pipiku dan aku memandanginya dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku?" tanyanya lagi.

 _Aku?_

 _Sial, aku pasti ketiduran semalam._

"Ah, itu," ucapku gugup. Aku hendak berdiri tapi ternyata kepala Luhan berada di atas lengan kananku. Dan kami sedang berbaring berhadapan di atas ranjangnya. "Sepertinya aku ketiduran disini semalam, maaf," aku berbisik tipis, kemudian tersenyum canggung.

Luhan masih tidak memindahkan kepalanya dari atas lenganku dan aku juga tidak bisa menariknya dengan paksa.

"Kau tidak menyentuhku, kan, semalam?" dan aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," sahutku cepat-cepat. "Semalam kau ketiduran di ruang kerjaku dan aku membawamu kesini. Maaf sepertinya aku ketiduran," ucapku, nyengir.

Dan Luhan terkekeh ringan, membuatku mengerutkan kening bingung. Mulai berpikir mungkin saja aku masih bermimpi sekarang dan melihat Luhan yang sudah berkelakuan baik padaku. Tapi rasanya ini bukan mimpi karena aku bisa merasakan tangan kananku yang keram di bawah kepala Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau bangun," ucapnya, masih tertawa-tawa kecil.

 _Kau bicara apa, Luhan. Masih mengigau, ya?_

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, bingung sebenarnya.

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Biarkan saja aku tidur disini sampai tanganmu mati rasa," ia melirik lenganku sekilas dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut.

"Ya, ya, jika seperti ini terus rasanya tanganku bisa diamputasi," aku bergurau dan dia tergelak mendengar ucapanku.

 _Benar ini Luhan?_

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan aku menarik tanganku cepat-cepat, kemudian bisa merasakan lenganku yang nyaris mati rasa. Bagaimana bisa semalaman penuh Luhan tidur diatas lenganku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"Bangun, Sehun. Kau harus mandi sekarang," ucapnya masih dengan kekehan ringan, kemudian susah payah bangun sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia mengernyit sedikit seperti sedang merasa sakit, sebelum akhirnya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil berusaha memegang tubuhnya.

"Ya," sahut Luhan cepat, kemudian berdiri perlahan dan mengusap perutnya beberapa kali. "Dia selalu seperti ini setiap pagi,"

 _Dia?_

 _Senang kau tidak menyebutnya 'janin' lagi._

"Butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku lagi.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingin sarapan ayam goreng dan telur setengah matang,"

"Oke," sahutku ringan, kemudian punggung Luhan yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

 _Apa aku masih bermimpi sekarang?_

Bagaimana bisa Luhan berubah secepat ini padaku. Apa yang sudah dikatakan dokter kandungan padanya kemarin.

Ini hal bagus, tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, aku dan Luhan duduk berdampingan untuk sarapan. Kami makan di depan televisi karena Luhan tidak ingin ketinggalan berita paginya. Dan dia makan dengan lahap, nyaris menghabiskan satu kotak penuh ayam goreng yang kupesan lewat jasa pesan antar.

Sementara aku cukup kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya makan.

"Ada rencana hari ini?" tanyaku setelah kami kembali terjebak dalam diam yang panjang.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Tunggu dulu, aku harus membersihkan ini," jawabnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar riang. Kemudian berlarian kecil menuju wastafel sementara aku memandanginya dengan kening berkerut dalam.

 _Oke, dia aneh sekali._

"Sehun, semalam aku bermimpi aneh," kata Luhan dari dapur, ia nyaris berteriak.

"Mimpi apa?" tanyaku, berjalan menghampirinya untuk membuang kotak ayam kosong. Ia mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk, kemudian menatapku dengan raut wajah seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku mimpi tidak lagi membencimu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung, cukup bisa membuat Luhan mengerti bahwa aku tidak memahami ucapannya.

"Maksudku, dimimpiku, aku tidak membencimu. Dan saat bangun rasanya juga aneh," ia mengangkat bahu acuh dan meminum susu dingin dengan satu kali teguk.

"Oh ya?" sialnya, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang.

Aku terlalu bingung.

"Saat melihatmu ada di ranjangku pagi ini, rasanya aku kesal sekali. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, selanjutnya aku tidak merasa kesal lagi. Aneh, kan?"

 _Ya, aneh sekali._

Luhan berjalan kembali dan duduk di depan televisi sementara aku mengikutinya. Dalam hati mulai menimang-nimang apakah aku harus mengatakan apa yang Zitao katakan semalam atau tidak. Aku duduk di sampingnya, cukup hati-hati untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu belakangan ini?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak banyak," sahutnya. "Rasanya aneh saja, seolah tubuhku dikendalikan oleh orang lain,"

 _Kau merasakan itu juga?_

"Mungkin karena bayinya," sahutku, terdengar gamang.

"Ya, mungkin juga," balasnya acuh. Luhan mengambil sekotak rokok dari samping televisi. Ia mengeluarkan satu batang rokok ramping berwarna hitam dari sana, menjepitnya diantara bibir, kemudian mengambil pemantik api dari atas meja.

"Luhan," ucapanku membuatnya menoleh dan berhenti berusaha menyalakan api. "Apa kau bisa berhenti merokok dulu? Aku khawatir dengan bayinya," aku nyengir, kemudian sedikit mengernyit, siap mendengarkan umpatan yang akan Luhan keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Oh, oke, _sorry_ ," jawabnya singkat, ia tersenyum sedikit, kemudian kembali memasukkan rokok pada kotaknya. "Aku lupa lagi, Sehun. Maaf ini sudah kebiasaan," ia nyengir.

 _Apa baru saja kau menuruti perkataanku, Luhan?_

Ini gila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAASHHHH AUTHOR KEMBALI KARENA INI APRIL DAN FF HUNHAN HARUS DIUPDATE DONG KARENA APRIL ADALAH BULANNYA HUNHAN**

 **ASYIIIKKK**

 **Maaf ya kalau lama dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. Sepertinya ini sudah mau mendekati END nih ehehehe. Gimana gimana ceritanya semakin kesini semakin gimana? Hehe.**

 **Itu aja dulu untuk chapter ini.**

 **Kedepannya, Author usahakan untuk** _ **fast update**_ **dan tentu saja jangan lupa sampaikan kritik, saran, dan komentar kalian ya dikolom review.**

 **Sekian dari lolipopsehun semoga FF yang lain bisa segera diselesaikan hehe.**

 **APRIL PROJECT HUNHAN? Jangan khawatir, silahkan ditunggu updatean selanjutnya untuk FF EVENT hehe.**

 **Oke, jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **See yaa~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	12. Chapter 12

**SEHUN POV**

Rasanya sudah terlalu lama aku terdiam dalam kesendirianku malam ini. Kesunyian malam hanya membuatku semakin merasa damai entah mengapa. Kehidupan belum sepenuhnya membaik, tapi tak seburuk sebelumnya. Memang tak banyak yang berubah, tapi setidaknya, keadaan membaik dan mungkin juga semakin baik.

Terutama hubunganku dan Luhan, kami sudah memutuskan untuk berdamai dan bahkan saling bicara. Meskipun terkadang rasa kesal masih jelas Luhan rasakan saat mata kami bertemu, tapi tetap saja, kesinisan Luhan perlahan pudar. Dia bisa saja melihatku seharian tanpa mengomel, atau makan satu meja tanpa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

Dan itu bagus karena kupikir Luhan sudah tidak membenciku sebesar dulu.

Sedangkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana cara membencinya. Kupikir, semua rasa kesalku padanya, rasa benciku karena masa lalu yang pekat, pudar begitu saja. Apalagi jika bukan karena pikiran yang terus tertanam di otakku bahwa Luhan sedang mengandung anakku, –anak kami.

Aku harus memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik, begitupula dengan calon anakku.

Walaupun aku tau Luhan masih membenciku dan juga membenci calon bayi kita, tapi mendengarnya ingin hidup sehat membuatku cukup lega. Dia mau mendengarku untuk pertama kali, menuruti permintaanku yang memintanya berhenti merokok sampai bayinya lahir. Awalnya aku tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini, tapi memang ini nyata.

Luhan, si keras kepala yang angkuh, mau menuruti perkataan orang yang paling dibencinya.

Ini sungguh luar bisa.

Tapi aku juga tau badai apa yang sudah menunggu kehidupan kami selanjutnya. Aku tau bencana apa yang akan menjemput saat bayi kami sudah lahir. Dan jujur saja, aku belum siap. Bahkan sampai kapanku, aku tidak akan pernah siap.

Ya, perceraian sialan itu.

Luhan memintaku untuk mengurus segala macam hal rumit tentang perceraian, bahkan memaksaku untuk tidak menuliskan namanya sebagai ibu dari anak kami, dan juga mengancam akan menyebarkan ke seluruh dunia bahwa pernikahan ini hanya main-main. Tapi, sampai saat ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengikuti apa yang dia mau. Bahkan, aku tak mau mengurus masalah perceraian.

Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mau pisah dengan Luhan.

Bukannya dia yang pernah membuatku gila.

Dan mungkin Luhan akan melakukannya lagi.

"Sehun, kau belum tidur?" sebuah suara yang sudah sangat kukenal membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memutar tubuh, mengalihkan pandangan dari lampu taman di depan mata, dan memandangi Luhan yang berdiri jauh di depanku.

Ia menggunakan kaus longgar yang terlihat terlalu besar di tubuh mungilnya. Dan seperti biasa, Luhan tidak pernah mau pakai celana saat di rumah. Perutnya yang membuncit sedikit menyembul dari balik kaus tipisnya. Ia menatapku dengan kerutan di kening, memperhatikanku yang mungkin terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Ah, aku sedang cari angin," sahutku, berusaha tidak terdengar dingin, tapi sepertinya aku gagal karena perubahan wajah Luhan menjadi masam setelah mendengarku bicara. "Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku lagi ada jeda beberapa detik diantara kita.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala ringan, kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu kaca besar. Aku tau dia menginginkan sesuatu, tapi Luhan tidak akan menjawab jika aku seolah memaksanya untuk bicara. Jadi, dalam diam, aku mengikutinya masuk. Membiarkan dia duduk di atas sofa dan menonton televisi, aku mengambil camilan dari dalam lemari es.

Kebiasaan Luhan di malam hari adalah nonton film lawas membosankan sambil makan camilan atau es krim. Dan ini sudah berlangsung sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau mau es krim?" seruku dari dapur, meliriknya sekilas dari balik pintu kulkas dan Luhan hanya mengangkat ibu jari kanannya. "Oke," jawabku lagi.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah panjang, menyerahkan satu kotak penuh es krim padanya. Ia membisikkan kata terima kasih dan kubiarkan Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil mulai menyendokkan es krim cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. Aku tidak tau apa semua orang hamil suka es krim, tapi selama itu tidak berbahaya, aku akan membiarkan Luhan makan apapun yang ia mau.

"Zitao sudah pulang?" tanyaku padanya saat film baru saja dimulai.

Luhan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk tanpa bicara, dan aku mengikuti apa yang ia mau.

"Kalau Zitao disini, aku tidak akan mencarimu," sahutnya malas.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, sadar kalau Luhan sebenarnya butuh teman karena akhir-akhir ini dia sering menangis ketakutan. Entah mengapa, dia takut pada hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

"Kupikir dia menginap lagi malam ini,"

Luhan mendengus cukup keras dan tanpa sadar aku berusaha membaca raut wajahnya yang masih masam. "Kupikir dia bosan denganku, Sehun,"

"Mengapa begitu?" sahutku cepat-cepat, aku harus bertingkah seolah-olah senang mendengar semua omong kosongnya daripada dia tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali.

Padahal aku tau, sejak awal Luhan terlalu terbawa perasaan. Dia selalu berpikir semua orang membencinya, atau orang-orang mulai bosan padanya. Dia menjadi telalu peka, dan kadang itu juga menyusahkan.

Ia mengangkat bahu sedikit, kepala menggeleng ringan.

"Zitao tidak bosan," tambahku dengan suara yang kubuat terdengar cukup menyenangkan. "Mungkin dia punya urusan lain Luhan. Kehidupan Zitao kan bukan hanya seputar ini saja,"

"Ya, tetap saja," ia mendebat, masih terdengar kesal. "Kyungsoo juga sibuk sekali," tambahnya.

"Wajar saja, sebentar lagi kan dia akan pergi ke luar negeri selama beberapa bulan. Jadi banyak hal yang harus disiapkan,"

Luhan tidak mendebat, tapi bibirnya masih sedikit mengerucut kesal. Jujur saja, Luhan tampak begitu lucu dengan semua sifat menyebalkannya. Bahkan Zitao yang sangat sabar menghadapi Luhan, akhir-akhir ini mengeluh juga.

Sifatnya bisa berubah-ubah setiap waktu dan itu membuat semua orang bingung.

"Sehun, sepertinya besok aku harus ke dokter kandungan lagi," ucapnya tiba-tiba setelah jeda yang panjang diantara kami.

Aku kembali menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat, dan tanpa sadar mataku membulat. "Ada masalah?" aku tak bisa mengendalikan suaraku yang terdengar melengking, dan itu membuat Luhan melihatku juga.

Ia menggeleng, tersenyum tipis, dan aku tak tau arti senyuman itu.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Luhan membelai perutnya yang membuncit dibalik selimut tebal. "Sebentar lagi kupikir sudah waktunya,"

Entah mengapa saat Luhan mengatakan hal itu, dan bahkan aku harus memeriksa raut wajahnya agar tidak salah dengar, aku merasa seperti sedang melihat orang _normal._ Ya, seolah aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang ibu normal yang ingin segera bertemu dengan calon anaknya. Dan, itu sama sekali bukan Luhan.

Disatu sisi aku merasa senang, ya tentu saja. Tapi disisi lain, kebingungan masih terus menggema.

"Kau takut?" tanyaku, tak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi sepertinya hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku yang mendadak saja tak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya cepat, tanpa memberi jeda. "Kudengar, banyak orang yang mati karena melahirkan,"

"Itu tidak benar," debatku, berusaha mematahkan argumennya.

"Ya, mungkin saja," ia terkekeh ringan dan aku semakin menganggap ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Luhan. Aku yakin sekali, hanya tidak tau itu apa. "Sudah sejauh mana persiapan perceraian kita?"

 _Oh, kau membahasnya lagi._

"Santai saja, tidak usah dipikirkan. Semua akan berjalan lancar," sahutku, berusaha tidak membahas hal ini. Jujur saja, di depan Luhan, aku bukan pembohong ulung.

"Itu bagus," ucapnya, gamang. Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar televisi sambil mulai lagi memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulut.

Sementara aku masih memandangi wajah piasnya dengan seksama. Seolah, sedetik waktu yang kupunya bersama Luhan sangat berharga sekarang.

Karena aku tak pernah tau kapan terakhir kali melihatnya.

Jika Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi, aku akan kehilangan dia selamanya.

 _Itu mimpi buruk._

.

.

"Sehun, aku takut," rengek Luhan sore itu.

Aku memandanginya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir, sementara jemari Luhan menggenggam erat tanganku. Dengan jelas, bisa kulihat selang infus menembus kulitnya yang tipis.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," sahutku ringan.

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi, ia hanya mengatur napasnya yang mendadak saja terdengar berat. Ya, ini hari persalinan, sudah dua hari Luhan harus berbaring di rumah sakit karena kontraksinya tak kunjung reda. Dan sekarang, dokter akan melakukan pembedahan untuk mengeluarkan bayinya.

Jujur saja, ini kali pertama aku melihat Luhan ketakutan seperti ini.

Dan itu juga membuatku takut tanpa sadar.

Demi Luhan, aku melepaskan semua pekerjaanku selama dua hari terakhir ini, membiarkan Minseok mengomel tentang semua hal dan membiarkan pekerjaanku berantakan. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Luhan melewati ini sendirian karena bagaimanapun, ini juga akibat ulahku.

"Kalau aku tak berhasil melewati ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _Apa yang kau bicarakan, Luhan._

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya yang tidak dipasangi selang infus, tersenyum lembut, dan mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Jika biasanya Luhan akan kesal dan menepis tanganku, tapi kali ini ia malah memejamkan mata dan kembali fokus mengatur napas.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan pikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak," aku menambahkan, masih membelai wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin. "Operasinya tidak akan berlangsung lama,"

Luhan sedikit mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya dengan sebelah tangan, ini sudah terjadi ratusan kali hari ini. "Ah, sial," rengeknya lagi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, satu jam lagi semuanya akan berakhir, Luhan," aku melirik jam sekilas dan sedikit menggerutu dalam hati karena detiknya seolah tidak bergerak sama sekali.

 _Sial._

"Lama sekali, Sehun,"

"Kita harus menunggu hingga kau stabil," balasku dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan Luhan membuka mata untuk menatapku bingung. "Aku tidak marah," cepat-cepat aku menjelaskan sebelum ia salah paham seperti yang sudah-sudah. "Aku hanya panik,"

"Harusnya aku yang panik," debatnya.

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan percakapan tidak penting ini dimulai, tapi kuharap ini tidak akan membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"Pikirkan hal lain, oke?" kataku lagi, akhirnya setelah raut wajah Luhan kembali normal.

"Seperti apa?" balasnya, mulai terdengar kesal.

Aku menimang-nimang, mulai membayangkan ribuan kemungkinan yang ada di otak, kemudian hanya semakin bingung. "Nama apa yang cocok untuk bayi kita?" terdengar menggelikan saat aku mengatakan hal itu, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus membahas kematian dengan Luhan.

Luhan menatapku tanpa ekspresi dan aku mulai berpikir salah pilih topik pembicaraan.

Ia menggeleng ringan, pada akhirnya setelah diam yang cukup lama. "Kau yang pilih, aku tidak berminat memberi nama apapun,"

 _Wow, itu terdengar jahat sekali, Luhan._

"Oke, aku mulai berpikir lebih baik memberi nama dalam bahasa China. Bagaimana menurutmu?" aku berusaha menjaga agar suaraku tidak terdengar terlalu bersemangat, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Dia akan tinggal denganmu, disini. Kurasa nama dalam bahasa China akan terdengar asing,"

 _Ya, itu agar dia selalu terikat denganmu, Luhan._

 _Tunggu dulu, apa baru saja kau peduli dengan nama anak kita?_

"Apa menurutmu yang bagus?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari rasa sakit yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Dan juga berusaha menahan senyum yang muncul dari balik bibir.

Ia menggeleng ringan. "Aku tak punya ide apapun,"

"Kalau perempuan, Yujie?" aku meliriknya lagi, berusaha membaca raut wajah Luhan yang seolah membeku.

"Kalau bukan perempuan?"

 _Maksudmu laki-laki?_

Aku sedikit tersenyum, tanpa sadar sejak tadi jemariku masih membelai rambutnya yang lembut. "Mungkin Ziyu. Itu terdengar bagus, kan?"

Luhan mendesah ringan, menyerah dengan ucapanku. "Terserah kau saja," balasnya acuh, kemudian kembali mengerang menahan sakit.

Dan aku tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ruang ICU?" tanyaku gamang, setengah tidak percaya, setengah takut. "Bayinya harus masuk ruang ICU?"

Dokter paruh baya itu mengangguk lesu, baju biru khas ruang operasi terlihat lebih berantakan sekarang. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala, kedua tangan menyatur di depan tubuhnya. Sekilas saja, semua orang tau dokter itu sedang gusar.

Dan itu hanya semakin membuatku menggila.

"Bayinya laki-laki, dan–," ia berhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang. "–ada sedikit kelainan pada paru-parunya, jadi dia belum bisa bernapas tanpa alat bantu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Seolah ada petir yang menyambar kepalaku, aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Otakku benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan apapun dan aku mengejang kaku, membeku di tempatku berdiri. Bisa kurasakan Zitao bergerak mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhku, jaga-jaga kalau mungkin aku tumbang.

"Kami akan berusaha, Tuan Oh. Tapi memang keadaannya belum stabil,"

Selanjutnya, kubiarkan Zitao berbicara dengan dokter itu sementara aku berusaha menemukan duniaku kembali.

Tanpa sadar, kaki melangkah menjauh menuju tempat dimana Luhan sedang berbaring di atas ranjang paska operasi. Dia sudah dipindahkan ke dalam kamar biasa beberapa jam yang lalu sementara beberapa dokter mungkin sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa bayinya –bayi kami.

Perlahan, kubuka pintu kamar Luhan. Gadis itu berada disana, berbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata terpejam rapat. Tanpa sadar, kaki melangkah mendekat dan mengusapkan jemari di atas kepalanya. Saat kulit kami bersentuhan, Luhan membuka mata.

Dan aku menarik tanganku menjauh, terkejut karenanya.

Luhan mengerang, membuka matanya sedikit, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Seolah sedang menahan sakit yang teramat, ia kembali meringis.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, kali ini benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan rasa gugup.

Luhan mengerang lagi, menggelengkan kepala perlahan dan matanya terpejam erat. "Pusing, Sehun," jawabnya dengan suara nyaris habis.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter,"

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Luhan, menarik tanganku dengan jemarinya yang bebas infus. "Mereka sudah memeriksaku,"

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Dimana bayiku?"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat Luhan mengatakan hal itu. Fakta bahwa Luhan baru saja menyebut bayinya seperti itu, karena biasanya ia hanya akan memanggilnya janin.

"Sehun, dimana bayiku?" ulangnya lagi saat aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku memandangi wajah piasnya yang seolah menyerukan ribuan pertanyaan. Dan tidak ada satu penjelasan pun yang bisa kuberikan pada Luhan saat ini. Rasanya otakku memang sudah berhenti bekerja dan menjelaskan ini pada Luhan hanya membuat keadaan lebih buruk lagi.

"Dia ada di ruang bayi," oke, secara teknis aku tidak berbohong.

"Aku harus menyusuinya Sehun," Luhan bersikeras saat aku seolah tidak memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan.

 _Aku senang mendengarnya dan aku juga ingin kau melakukannya, Luhan._

 _Tapi keadaannya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan sekarang._

"Aku takut kau belum bisa melakukannya," aku berbisik dengan suara tipis.

Luhan membelalakkan mata padaku, kentara sekali dia sedang marah. "Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" aku tau ucapanku menyinggung perasaannya. "Bawa aku padanya, dia harus disusui setelah lahir,"

Oke, fakta pertama, aku bersyukur karena Luhan berniat untuk memberi susu pada bayi yang selama ini sangat ia benci. Dan fakta kedua, aku butuh cara untuk menjelaskan keadaan ini pada Luhan tanpa membuatnya histeris.

Meskipun Luhan membenci bayinya, bagaimanapun, ikatan ibu dan anak sangat kuat.

"Sehun, kenapa kau diam? Apa yang terjadi?" desaknya.

Mungkin menyadari perubahan raut wajahku sejak tadi, Luhan mencengkeramku kuat-kuat seolah berusaha menyadarku dari lamunan panjang.

Dan aku masih belum bisa berpikir jernih.

"Luhan, bayi kita laki-laki,"

"Ya, aku tau," debatnya, memotong ucapanku. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk bicara. "Aku takut kita belum bisa menemuinya,"

"Apa maksudmu belum bisa? Bicara dengan jelas, Oh Sehun," dan aku tau Luhan benar-benar marah saat mengatakan hal itu dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Dia harus dirawat di ICU. Ada yang salah dengan paru-parunya, dan–," aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas karena mendadak saja udara di sekitar terasa sesak. "–saat ini dia butuh alat bantu untuk bernapas, Luhan,"

"Apa kau bilang?" ucapnya gamang seolah bicara sendiri.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara matanya membulat sempurna seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Biar kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, lalu detik berikutnya air mata berlomba-lomba turun dari mata.

"Luhan, _please_ , jangan menangis," bisikku, berusaha menenangkannya, tapi itu tak berhasil karena tangisan Luhan semakin parah.

"Ini semua salahku," ucapnya ditengah isak tangis.

Tidak ada yang bisa kupahami dari perkataan Luhan ditengah tangisnya yang menggila. Jadi aku berusaha memeluknya, cukup hati-hati agar tak membuatnya merasa kesakitan. Kubiarkan Luhan menangis dalam pelukanku, kubiarkan sebelah tangannya mendekapku lebih dekat lagi.

Kupikir aku menangis juga, tapi tak bisa lagi merasakannya.

Luhan butuh pelukan, begitu pula denganku sebenarnya.

.

.

"Ini semua salahku kan Sehun?" entah berapa kali Luhan mengatakan hal itu dan aku seolah sudah jengah mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu,"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menempelkan tangan pada kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara kami dan bayi mungil itu. Bayi laki-laki kami masih terlihat berwarna merah dan selang-selang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Sejak tadi aku mendorong kursi roda Luhan keluar dari kamar untuk melihat bayinya dari balik kaca tebal ruang ICU, Luhan sama sekali tak beranjak. Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu, tapi Luhan sama sekali tak bosan menatap bayinya dari balik kaca tebal. Dengan air mata yang sesekali jatuh membasahi pipinya, isakan tipis masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Luhan," aku kembali meremas pundaknya, berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang. "Ayo kembali ke kamar, kau harus istirahat total,"

"Katakan apa yang sudah kulakukan, Sehun?" ia mengulangi ucapannya lagi dengan suara yang terdengar lemah, seolah-olah bicara sendiri dan nada bicaranya sama sekali tak ada bedanya dengan orang sekarat.

Aku duduk berlutut di depan kaki Luhan, kemudian menggeser kursi rodanya sedikit sehingga kami berhadapan. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha membuat wajah kami sejajar. Aku tersenyum padanya, mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk mengusap sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan nanar.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupku, bisa kulihat kesedihan yang teramat dashsyat dalam manik mata Luhan.

Ia tampak seperti mayat hidup dan wajahnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Luhan nyaris seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup, bahkan rasanya ia sudah menangis selama beberapa jam tanpa berhenti sama sekali.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Luhan," aku berbisik cukup pelan, berusaha menenangkan Luhan, juga dalam hati menenangkan diri sendiri.

Sejak semua ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba, aku benar-benar tak bisa menentukan sikap. Tak bisa membuat diriku sendiri tenang, tak bisa berpikir jernih, dan seolah Luhan hanya memperburuk semuanya.

Melihat Luhan yang hancur seperti itu benar-benar bisa membuatku gila. Aku masih mencintainya sebesar itu, dan melihat orang yang kucintai seperti ini hanya semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Tidak tau apa yang harus kusalahkan dari diriku, tapi yang jelas, ini bukan seratus persen karena Luhan.

Aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Luhan, sayang, dengar. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," bisikku dengan suara yang nyaris habis. Aku menggenggam tangan Luhan erat-erat, tapi berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menganggu selang infusnya.

Ia menatapku dengan air mata berderai. Isakannya terdengar memilukan dan aku sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tidak terhanyut dalam kesedihan Luhan juga.

"Kalau saja aku menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau saja aku tidak membencinya, Sehun. Kalau saja–,"

"Sudah, Luhan. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun," aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi melihat Luhan yang hancur seperti ini.

Luhan masih menatapku, berusaha mengendalikan isak tangisnya yang makin lama makin pudar. Suaranya nyaris habisa dan napasnya terdengar putus-putus.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Ziyu," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas panjang.

"Ziyu?" aku mengulangi ucapannya, bingung, tapi setengah tersenyum. Lega karena Luhan memberikan nama itu untuk bayi kami.

Ia mengangguk beberapa kali, mengusap air mata yang kembali turun dari matanya. "Kau ingin menamainya seperti itu, Sehun," bisiknya parau. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Ziyu, kupikir aku tak bisa lagi hidup,"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Luhan. Ziyu akan baik-baik saja, oke? Kita hanya harus mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Jangan pernah menyerah berharap,"

"Aku nyaris membunuhnya," ia kembali berbisik dengan suara yang sarat kesedihan. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang bayi," kali ini, tangisnya kembali pecah. "Demi Tuhan dia hanya bayi mungil tidak berdosa dan aku hampir membunuhnya,"

"Tidak apa, Luhan. Itu masa lalu,"

Luhan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya lagi sementara aku menepuk-nepuk lengannya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun," suaranya hampir tak terdengar. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku menyesal,"

Entah mengapa tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Luhan. Bahkan sekilas saja, aku tau Luhan sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan hal itu. Penyesalannya benar-benar dari hati, dan aku memang bisa merasakannya.

Jika memang dengan cara ini Tuhan mengubah hati Luhan, mungkin setidaknya aku bisa bersyukur.

"Luhan, Ziyu akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri terus, oke? Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji,"

Jemari tangan Luhan terulur ke depan dan aku memajukan wajah agar ia dapat menyentuh wajahku. Luhan tersenyum tipis, satu bulir air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia mengusap pipiku dengan lembut dan tangannya terasa hangat di wajahku.

"Aku menyesal, Sehun. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan semua yang telah kulakukan padamu, pada bayi kita," ia menahan isakan, kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal,"

Ia terkekeh ringan, dan tanpa sadar air matanya kembali turun. "Kuharap kau bisa membatalkan berkas perceraiannya,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Luhan._

"Luhan?" suaraku terdengar keras tapi aku tak peduli.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, mengusap pipiku dengan jarinya. "Ziyu butuh kedua orang tuanya dan aku tak mau kau menjadi orang tua tunggal,"

"Tunggu dulu," suaraku tercekat, dan aku mulai berpikir ini hanya mimpi indah –atau mimpi buruk. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kau bahkan membenciku, Luhan. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Semua bisa berubah. Akupun juga sama. Daripada kehilanganmu dan Ziyu untuk selamanya, aku lebih memilih untuk belajar mencintaimu sepenuh hati, Sehun. Kuharap kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk berubah," ia kembali tersenyum. Dan wajah cantik itu membuat hatiku bergetar.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu untuk itu,"

Senyum Luhan kembali terukir di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Sehun,"

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih," aku membalas senyumnya. Dan entah mengapa kucondongkan tubuhku ke depan untuk mengecup dahi Luhan. Ia tersenyum malu, untuk kali pertama dalam hidupku melihat Luhan tersipu. "Sekarang, kau harus istirahat,"

"Aku tidak yakin akan meninggalkan Ziyu disini sendirian,"

"Dia tidak sendiri, Luhan," aku tersenyum padanya. "Ziyu akan baik-baik saja,"

Dan saat senyum Luhan kembali muncul pada wajah piasnya, aku tau sesuatu yang baik sedang terjadi.

Semoga saja.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai hai maaf ya Author menghilang sekian lama dari FF ini karena lagi sibuk-sibuknya RL hehehe.**

 **Dan akhirnya, walaupun banyak diprotes, tapi tetep sih nulis pake sudut pandang orang pertama. Kenapa? Karena menurut Author kalau pake sudut pandang orang pertama itu jauh lebih dapet menggambarkan feelsnya. Dan karena disini perlu banget untuk menggambarkan perasaan-perasaan itu, jadi dibuatlah FF sudut pandang orang pertama.**

 **Maaf ya kalau kurang berminat dan kurang berkenan.**

 **Selain itu, sepertinya FF ini tidak akan lama lagi tamat dan semoga aja ceritanya tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Semoga juga masih ada yang mau nungguin hehehe.**

 **Untuk yang sudah membaca, menunggu, dan mereview, Author ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Semoga dapat diselesaikan dengan cepat ini FF.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk mereview ya semua.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
